On The Sea
by Evil kitten-child
Summary: AU: Lady Kagome Higarashi runs away from her family and friends after a startling discovery. Now dressed as a boy she is sucked into a world of piracy, out on the open sea. What will happen and who will she meet? R
1. Flight and Fight

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
On the Sea  
  
Chapter One: Flight and Fight  
  
All Kagome ever wanted was to be free. Free of the strict rules of society that was placed upon someone of her rank and class. At sixteen Kagome wanted nothing more then to run away from the iron chains of society that ruled her world. Kagome was a pretty girl, with long raven black hair that she almost always wore down, even though her mother told her that it was "un lady like" to do so. Her honey brown eyes always sparkled with life and joy. And her rosy lips were almost always turned up into a smile. Kagome was indeed very pretty, at sixteen she was just coming into womanhood. She was becoming more slender and curved in just the right places. And that, Kagome decided, was where her problem started.  
  
Kagome was a sixteen year old girl living in an upper class family. The Higarashi family were well known for their wealth and prosperity. Mr. and Mrs. Higarashi had two daughters, Kikyo and Kagome. Kikyo was the older of the two girls. She was 17 turning 18 in about two months. Kikyo could be what you call the "perfect daughter". Kikyo was slender beautiful and curvy. She was polite and sweet, and caring. She knew the rules and she followed them. She looked almost identical to Kagome only the way Kikyo carried herself made her seem years older then Kagome. And Kikyo was engaged to one of the richest men in Elvirdale. Of course Mr. and Mrs. Higarashi were ecstatic about the news. They loved both of their daughters very much, but they also loved money. And now that Kikyo was getting married and ready to move out of the mansion on High Hill, Mr. and Mrs. Higarashi decided that it was about time Kagome got married as well.  
  
"But Mama."  
  
"Nonsense Kagome. All young girls of your age and class get engaged at this age. It is only normal." Mrs. Higarashi said daintily, waving a dismissive hand at her daughter.  
  
"Kikyo wasn't engaged when SHE was sixteen, can't I wait a couple of years too?" Kagome asked hopefully. This discussion had been coming up more and more frequently as of late and Kagome already knew what her mothers answer would be.  
  
"No you certainty may not. If you have not noticed YOU are not Kikyo. You're father and I are getting older Kagome, we only want to see our youngest daughter safe and secure financially with her husband." Mrs. Higarashi said smiling gently at her youngest daughter.  
  
Kagome sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "But I don't want to get married mother, I want to see more of the world before I get married!" Kagome protested. But her protests fell upon deaf ears.  
  
"That's a nice dream Kagome, but a dream is all it is. You WILL get married and soon. Mr.Chaksuki's son Houjo is coming over for dinner tonight. He is a very nice young man, and very rich as well. I suggest that you start to get ready now and be prepared for dinner, you will want to look your best." Mrs. Higarashi said.  
  
Kagome sighed, there was no way that her mother was going to listen to her, she never did. Kagome curtsied to her mother before leaving the room.  
  
She marched down the hallways, a slight pout on her normally cheerful face. 'This isn't fair! I don't want to get married! And especially not to Houjo! The most he could ever be to me is a friend! Nothing more!"' Kagome thought angrily. Kagome was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not notice the hulky figure coming around the corner. Kagome crashed into the figure and tripped, face first on the floor.  
  
Kagome let out a pained groan.  
  
"Rufus!" Kagome moaned rolling over to rub her hip. A large wet tongue bathed her face and Kagome sputtered.  
  
"Hahaha, stop it you lug." Kagome cried, pushing the furry brown face of her dog away from her face. Rufus let out a small whine and sat obediently next to her, his big pink tongue dangling out of him mouth as he watched her with animal fascination. He was a big dog, about "the size of a small horse!" as Kikyo put it. And Kagome loved every bit of him.  
  
Kagome sat up laughing. Leave it to Rufus to cheer her up when she was feeling down. Kagome had gotten Rufus as a present from Uncle Mark for her twelfth birthday. At that time Rufus could fit in Kagome's open palm. Rufus was a light chocolate brown dog. His muzzle was white as well as his front left paw. When he was a pup he had big floppy ears that he would always trip over and run into things because of them. Mrs. Higarashi hadn't approved at Rufus at first, but with the encouragement of Uncle Mark and Father she had reluctantly let Kagome keep the dog. Rufus had long since grown into his long ears, but that didn't stop him from causing a ruckus wherever he went.  
  
Rufus nuzzled Kagome's hand by her side. Kagome smiled and scratched the dogs head fondly, one of the things she hated most about getting married was that she would not be allowed to take Rufus along with her. And her heart wrenched at the thought of losing him.  
  
"Oh, Lady Kagome! You really shouldn't be lying down there on the floor!" a startled voice cried. Kagome smiled as she looked up into the large brown eyes of her hand maiden Rin. Rin was the same age as Kagome and was also one of Kagome's dearest friends. They had known each other ever since they were little and they were more then ecstatic when Rin became Kagome's Hand Maiden. When Kagome got married Rin would be coming along as well. That thought alone made Kagome smile.  
  
Rin rushed to Kagome's side offering her a hand up. Kagome took it thankfully.  
  
"Thanks Rin, I wasn't looking where I was going and ran right into Rufus." Kagome said sheepishly. Rin chuckled, her light brown hair was pulled back into a high bun, as was customary for women servants to wear their hair.  
  
"Come now Kagome, I must help you prepare for dinner. I hear that this man will be your fiancé." Rin said ushering Kagome down the hall.  
  
"WHAT!!" Kagome nearly shouted, her voice echoing down the vast hallways of the mansion. Rin flinched visibly.  
  
"Kagome, you mean to tell me that you did not know you were engaged to Lord Houjo?" Rin asked shocked.  
  
"I'm already engaged to him! Gee, thank you mother for telling me!" Kagome nearly shouted. Her parents had gone behind her back and arranged a marriage for her without her consent. 'That is just wrong!' Kagome thought angrily.  
  
"Oh dear." Rin gasped as she ushered Kagome down the hallway towards Kagome's chambers.  
  
Kagome felt numb all over. She couldn't believe that her own parents had gone behind her back like that and arranged a marriage without even asking her what she thought about the man. At least Kikyo got to pick who she was going to marry. Kagome thought numbly. And Kagome knew for a fact that there were MANY young men who were more then willing to ask for her hand in marriage. As a matter of fact, dozens of letters came everyday from all over the country, requesting that Kagome take their hand in marriage. And out of all those men, her parents had chosen Houjo, Houjo the richest spoiled brat on this side of the earth, Houjo. Her parents didn't care about her happiness; they only cared about money and profit.  
  
It was a while before Kagome realized she was sitting in her chambers on the stool before her vanity mirror. Rin was combing Kagome's hair with a wide brush, smoothing out all the snarls.  
  
"I can't do it Rin, I can't marry him." Kagome whispered shaking her head and staring at her self in the mirror. Kagome's eyes were wide in her pale face. Shock creased her face and she looked almost frightened.  
  
Rin looked up from her work and took one look at her friends pale face and sighed. She continued brushing Kagome's hair, without meeting her eyes.  
  
"Then don't." Rin said firmly, refusing to look at Kagome.  
  
"W-What?" Kagome sputtered in disbelief. Was her friend Rin, who she had known since childhood as being very strict and an avid rule "follower" suggesting that she, Kagome, not marry Houjo?  
  
"I said don't marry him if you don't want to Kagome." Rin sighed, placing the brush down on the table.  
  
Kagome frowned "Yeah and how am I supposed to do that. You heard it yourself, mother and father have already made up their minds on the subject." Kagome whined.  
  
"Oh dear Kagome, you don't look well at all. You are as pale as death and" Rin put her hand to Kagome's forehead "and you're running a temperature."  
  
"What are you talking about Rin? I feel fine." Kagome protested at her friend's worried expression.  
  
"No this will not due at all!" Rin huffed propping her hands on her hips. "There is no way that you can go to dinner in this state. I will have to inform your mother that you are not well and cannot attend dinner tonight." Rin sighed.  
  
Kagome felt a small smile creeping upon her lips.  
  
"And because you are so sick I will have to personally fetch the medicine from Doctor Minku's office and bring it back here. But in that time that I'll be gone so much could happen. Why maybe someone could even sneak out the back by the kitchen and leave the premises without me knowing. Good thing you will be in bed sick." Rin said with a mischievous smile.  
  
Kagome yipped and jumped for joy hugging Rin to herself. "Thank you so much Rin! This is just the opportunity I needed!" Kagome squealed.  
  
Rin gave Kagome a tight hug before releasing her.  
  
"You are sick Kagome you should be getting to bed. I will go inform your mother of your sickness and fetch the medicine right after. Goodnight, Kagome. And goodbye." Rin said as she stepped away from her life time friend.  
  
"Wait Rin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Kagome sighed ringing her hands nervously "Could you please give Rufus to Sango, I think he will be safer with her." Kagome said, her eyes full of tears.  
  
"Of course My Lady, I am and will forever will be in your service." Rin said with a curtsey. But Kagome saw the tears that streamed down her best friends face.  
  
"Goodbye Rin" Kagome said Hugging her best friend one last time.  
  
"Goodbye Kagome." Rin whispered as she left the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
Kagome was all alone in her chambers. The sky outside was quickly fading into darkness as the sun sunk behind the horizon. She would have to leave now, under the cover of dark. Kagome rushed over to the closet where she kept all of her clothing. There were dresses upon dresses but none of them would help her now. If she wanted to escape she could not be tramping around through the town in an elegant dress. The local authorities would pick her up in minutes and bring her back. No, she had to get away so that those who were looking for her would never suspect her to be well . . . her.  
  
"I have to dress like a . . . like a boy!" Kagome said with a decisive snap of her fingers. Kagome looked down at her curved womanly figure. It would be a couple of years until she was a FULLY developed woman but still, there was no way that she could pas for a boy. No boy she knew had breasts.  
  
"Greaaat." Kagome sighed as she stared down at her body. "Its times like these that I hate being a woman." Kagome grumbled as she stripped off her dress.  
  
She had found the riding pants that she used only last summer when she went riding up in Port Calby with Kikyo and Father. They were the only pair of pants Kagome owned and seeing as how it was last summer that she wore them they should still fit. Kagome slipped into the pants and found with a satisfied smile that they fit, with room to spare.  
  
"Now to deal with these." Kagome mumbled, glaring at her breasts. Kagome fumbled in her closet until she found what she was looking for. Kagome pulled out a long white silk sash. Sash's like these usually went around the waist but this once Kagome was making an exception. Kagome wrapped the sash around her chest, effectively flattening her breasts. Once she was done with that she pulled a white cotton shirt over her head. The shirt and sash hid her breasts and the shirt was big enough that in came down to her mid thigh so that it hid the curves of her hips as well.  
  
"Perfect." Kagome said with a satisfied smile. Kagome walked over and stood in front of her vanity mirror to see how she looked.  
  
"Oh dear." Kagome sighed. Kagome looked as flat and as skinny as a reed, there was no way to tell that she was a girl, that is except for her long raven hair that flowed down past her shoulder to the middle of her back.  
  
Kagome fingered a strand of her long raven hair and let out a discontented sigh. It had taken Kagome four summers to grow her hair this long, it was in fact, longer then Kikyo's and Kagome took great pride in it. But there was no way that she would pass for a boy if she kept her hair this long, Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'It must be done.' She thought grimly as she searched through the drawers by the vanity. Finally Kagome pulled out a large pair of scissors. Grabbing a handful of hair Kagome brought the scissors to her long raven black tresses.  
  
"Here goes nothing." Kagome said wincing as the scissors went *snip*snip*.  
  
When she was done Kagome opened her eyes slowly, refusing to look into the mirror. Her head felt so much lighter without the familiar weight of her hair to weigh it down. 'God I miss it already.' Kagome thought wistfully.  
  
Kagome bent down and scooped all of the hair on the floor into a large pile. She made sure she got every strand, she did not want someone figuring out she cut her hair to look like a boy. She brought the pile over to the fire place and threw it in there, watching with satisfaction as every strand burned. Though as she watched she felt as if she was losing a part of herself.  
  
Kagome sighed and stood up running a hand through her now much shorter hair. She went to her bed and lifted the mattress, reaching a hand under she pulled out a small cloth sack that clinked merrily on its way out. This was where Kagome had stashed away her money. It was in fact a small fortune; more then 60 gold crowns filled the bag not to mention about 10 silver crowns as well. Kagome slipped the bag of money into her pocket and pulled on her cloak. The cloak was given to her for Christmas by Rin, and was in fact something that many of the higher up peasants wore. Kagome loved it, she was never allowed to have the same clothing as the peasants wore because her mother thought that wearing such clothing was "below her". So when Kagome received the cloak she was more then happy.  
  
Kagome walked towards the door and nearly screamed. Standing before her was a boy about her height though he looked much younger. He had black hair that fell into his face shading his eyes. His lips were a light pink and set into a surprised frown. We wore a dark cloak with dark brown breeches and a white shirt underneath. He was cute, not handsome because he had not grown out of that awkward state of adolescence but he looked young and fit.  
  
Kagome nearly laughed when she realized she was standing in front of her mirror, looking at her reflection. She raised a hand and ran it through her soft short black hair. She glanced back at the boy in the mirror one last time before quietly slipping out into the hallway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sneaked out of the mansion on High Hill easily enough. She had gone down the corridor to the servant's stairs to reach the kitchens. There she found Gladys, the chef, asleep on the table, her hand clutched around a knife and chopped up carrots before her. Gladys was known for taking short naps in the kitchen, Kagome couldn't blame her the woman was OLD. She came up to about Kagome's shoulder and had silvery white hair which she always wore pinned back in a bun. The woman was short and had a fiery temper, anyone who set foot in her kitchen who didn't belong there was tossed out. So on this night Kagome was grateful that the old woman was asleep when she made her escape out the back door.  
  
It was mid morning now and Kagome had been walking along the road all night. She was tired and her feet were sore not to mention she was hungry. Kagome licked her parched lips and ambled on not stopping. She wanted to put as much distance as she could between her and High Hall. She had passed through three towns already and no one gave her much as a sideways glance. Kagome stopped so abruptly that she nearly fell flat on her face.  
  
"Where am I going?" Kagome wondered aloud to herself. For this whole time Kagome had not once thought about where she was going and what she was going to do when she got there. Kagome sighed and sat down on the damp morning grass.  
  
"I want to see more of the world, how am I supposed to do that?" Kagome wondered. She couldn't just ride a horse around through the country, for one she didn't have a horse and two she didn't have enough money to support herself AND a horse for more then a month, two months at best. Then there was the fact that she couldn't use a horse to travel across water, so what was she to do?  
  
"That's it!" Kagome smiled. "I'll buy a boat and sail it all over the world!" Kagome said happily. There was only one problem with that however. Kagome knew NOTHING about boats, or rather ships. She also didn't have enough money to buy one, or so she thought anyway. She might have been able to afford a ship but a crew as well? Not going to happen in this life time.  
  
"Oh Coddle sticks!" Kagome cursed as she begrudgingly sat back up and continued her path down the dirt road.  
  
"Guess I'll just have to travel wherever my feet take me." Kagome said with a shrug.  
  
A few hours later~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome stood in front of a tavern, staring up at the sign that was messily painted on a board.  
  
"Micho's Tavern" the sign read in barely distinguishable letters. Kagome had finally ended up in Notsob, down by the wharf. Notsob was known for being one of the biggest ports in the country. Ships frequently come and go out of Notsob, bringing in all types of people. The streets were crowded with all types of people. Tall, short, fat and skinny, White, black and Kagome could have sworn she saw someone who looked green, at least around the edges anyway.  
  
Father had told Kagome about Notsob and its notoriety for its crime rate. That's why Kagome had moved her bag of gold from her pocket into her boot and wrapped it in spare cloth so that it wouldn't jingle when she walked.  
  
Micho's Tavern wasn't that far away from the wharf as a matter of fact Kagome could clearly see all of the incoming and out going ships in the harbor. She sighed at their beauty. The ships were tall and grand, flags flapping in the late morning breeze. People hustled and bustled about, most of them sailors or merchants.  
  
Kagome sighed as her stomach grumbled in complaint. She was hungry and this was the only place she had seen so far that she could buy food. Hopefully decent food but at this point she didn't think her stomach cared much.  
  
Kagome walked towards the doors and with a sigh stepped inside.  
  
She was nearly blown away buy all the noise. It surrounded her, filled her to the point where she just wanted to cover her ears and yell for the people to shut up. But she didn't, no, she restrained herself and walked through the crowd. There were people everywhere, mostly men and the few women Kagome did she were not the "respectable" type. There was yelling and drunken laughter as well as a couple of fights going on towards the back of the room. Kagome avoided those places and found an empty table in the corner of the room and sat patiently waiting to be served.  
  
After about twenty minutes a very large man approached her. He was wearing a greasy apron that almost looked as greasy as his face and hair, but not quite. He had a big fat face with three rolling chins that jiggled when he walked. He had a big bulbous nose and small square looking eyes.  
  
"Wha'da ya want brat." The man growled as he gave Kagome a hard stare. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. Never had anyone been so blatantly rude to her before. 'It must be a male thing' Kagome thought with an inward sigh.  
  
"Just some food mister." Kagome said, imitating one of the kitchen boys she knew well at High Hill.  
  
"Well the food here aint for free you know." The fat man growled out, hands propped on hips.  
  
"Yes of course sir." Kagome said nodding her head eagerly. 'Gods I'm hungry!' Kagome thought with a wince.  
  
"Then what'll you be having, and hurry it up I aint got all day." The fat man said tapping his fat food repeatedly on the ground.  
  
Kagome nodded and told the man that she would have whatever was on the menu as the "daily special" the fatter man laughed at this and told Kagome he'd "fix you up right quick" and left back through the crowd.  
  
So now Kagome was sitting by herself in the corner watching the crowd of noisy men and obnoxious women talking to one another. Kagome didn't even notice it when a couple of men sat down in the table next to hers, bent over and talking in low voices. One of the men had brownish red hair and seemed a little younger then his companion who sat across from him. The other man had jet black hair that was pulled back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was dressed in a long dark blue coat and his deep blue brown eyes surveyed the crowd carefully, resting every once in a while on Kagome.  
  
It was about ten minutes later that the fat man came back with a bowl of gray mush that he called " 'me home made stew" and left. Kagome stared quizzically at the stew, if you could even call it that. It was gray and mush and had bits of white things floating around in it. What those white things were Kagome didn't even want to know.  
  
She let out a sigh and dug in. Hey, she was hungry enough to eat a horse from all that walking, not to mention tired. The stew went down her throat pretty easily and it didn't taste half bad, but it didn't taste good either.  
  
Kagome finished and fished a silver crown out of her boot. She knew it would be more then enough to pay for her meal so she didn't worry about it. The fat man could keep the change too!  
  
Just then a fight broke out near Kagome and a man was sent sprawling backwards into her table knocking her off her chair and the table over as well.  
  
Kagome landed on the ground with a painful smack and rolled over quickly, making sure that no one landed on her.  
  
When she stood up her hand was still clutched around the silver crown and her hair was slightly tousled. There were at least six men fighting in an all out brawl by her table. Kagome backed up so she could stay out of the fray and found herself backed up against a wall.  
  
'This can't be good.' Kagome thought as the fight seemed to move closer and closer towards her. Suddenly one man was thrown into the wall next to her where he made a sickening crack against the wood. Surprisingly he got up on his feet and grabbed Kagome by the collar of her shirt and lifted her up into the air, her feet dangling in mid air. Kagome clawed at the mans arm, choking for breath. Her feet swung wildly, trying to catch any part of the men that held her suspended in mid air. But her attempts were futile.  
  
"Who're you!" The man barked drunkenly.  
  
"Let go of me!" Kagome yelled kicking madly, hoping to catch the man. Her foot connected with his stomach and the man dropped Kagome to the floor. .. .into the middle of the fight.  
  
The men above her yelled a stream of curses as they swung wildly at each other. Kagome crawled in between legs, narrowly missing some of the well aimed kicks meant for her. 'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.' Kagome chanted over and over as she made her way out of the fight. A couple of the kicks caught her in the ribs and one blow to the head made her see stars but she kept crawling away. Kagome was towards the edge of the fight when one man tripped over her and fell flat on his face. Booze and blood were flying as well as some curses that could make a sailor blush . . . even though some of these men probably were sailors. Kagome crawled over the fallen man and was just about out of the fight when a heavy hand grabbed her fiercely by the ankle and pulled her back in.  
  
The man who she had tripped pulled Kagome to her feet and raised her into the air by her neck. His eyes were red and bloodshot. And Kagome could smell the alcohol on his breath.  
  
"La little shit! Where d'ya think you're goin!" The mans drunken voice growled. Kagome clawed at the man's hands as she fought for breath.  
  
"Put me down!" She rasped. Kicking her feet in attempt to free herself.  
  
"Not until you say please." The fat man sneered. And Kagome knew that this man would make her beg to live, beg not to be beaten and then just as quickly kill her anyway. So Kagome gathered all the dignity and courage she could muster and looked the man square in the eye.  
  
"Go lick a toad jerk!" Kagome spat, glaring at the man. The man's face turned a bright cherry red in anger. And he cuffed Kagome upside the head with his free hand.  
  
"What did you say you little bucket of slime!?" The man roared.  
  
"You heard me." Kagome rasped. Her head throbbed from where the man had hit her but she would be damned if she was going to beg for mercy. Higarashi's did not BEG for anything.  
  
"Why you. . !" The man growled enraged that she wasn't cowering in fear. The man raised a fist to rain another blow upon Kagome when a cool, calm voice rang out through the crowd.  
  
"Put the boy down."  
  
Kagome turned her head to see the two men who sat by her table standing and glaring at the man that now held her suspended in mid air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok that has to be one of the longest chapters that I have ever written. ^_^ This is my new Fanfic under my spanking new penname so tell me what you think. I know it was a little slow in the beginning but I PROMISE the next chapter will be so much more interesting.and shorter. That I can promise you *rubs sore fingers* So please review and tell me what you think! Thanks  
  
~Kitten = ^.^= 


	2. More fighting, lol

"Why you. . !" The man growled enraged that she wasn't cowering in fear. The man raised a fist to rain another blow upon Kagome when a cool, calm voice rang out through the crowd.  
  
"Put the boy down."  
  
Kagome turned her head to see the two men who sat by her table standing and glaring at the man that now held her suspended in mid air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The fat man's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the intrusion.  
  
"Who're you!?" The fat man growled, fist still frozen in mid air.  
  
The man with the long dark blue stepped forward calmly.  
  
"My name is Miroku." The man said is a deep serene voice. Kagome stared at him in awe; everyone had stopped to see what was going on between the two men and Kagome.  
  
"I will ask you once, and only once, to release the boy." Miroku said calmly, his deep blue eyes stared un-blinkingly at the man who held Kagome by the neck.  
  
The fat man shifted from one foot to the other, suddenly very aware of the quiet of the once rowdy bar. It was obvious that he was afraid of this "Miroku", he was glancing around nervously.  
  
"Aw, put him down ya fat moron." The smaller man with the brownish red hair sighed as he stepped up next to his companion.  
  
"I swear Miroku, must you get us involved in every brawl we come across." He mumbled grumpily, his arms folded across his chest.  
  
The fat man seemed shocked that the red headed youth ( for he appeared to be a teenager) had dared to insult him, his hand tightened around Kagome's throat, and white spots danced across her vision.  
  
"What did yer say?" The fat man growled savagely, giving Kagome a little shake.  
  
"He called you a fat moron you twit, or are your ears as messed up as your face." Kagome choked out. She knew it was wrong to bait the man, but she couldn't help it, besides she didn't want to hang forgotten in the air while the three men exchanged witty repartee. ( A/N: That is probably the wrong word, feel free to correct me)  
  
The fat mans beady little eyes bulged even further with rage.  
  
"I'm goin' ter kill you!" The man roared as he threw Kagome across the room savagely, as Kagome had hoped he would do. Kagome landed on the hard wooden floor with a painful *thump*. She skidded about 5 feet before coming in contact with a very solid table.  
  
"Ow. . ." Kagome muttered softly as she scrambled to her feet, ignoring the small splinters that had stung her arms. The fat man was charging her, and surprisingly fast for all the fat on him. Kagome's eyes widened in shock and she ducked just in time as one of his punches soared over her head. The fat man roared and turned, swinging wildly at her, his fist was just about to connect with her face when a strong hand caught the mans wrist, his fist only inches from her face.  
  
Miroku stood, holding the fat man's wrist, staring darkly at the man.  
  
The man roared his anger and swung drunkenly with his other fist at Miroku, who easily dodged his attack and gave the man a solid punch to the gut before throwing the man over his hip. The fat man lay un moving on the floor of the bar, his body limp.  
  
Everyone turned to stare at Miroku who simply looked at all of them calmly.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Miroku asked, his voice soft and serene, almost a whisper but everyone in the bar was able to hear him. No one made a move towards him, or showed any sign of objection.  
  
"Good." Miroku said turning to Kagome, who was looking up at him with wide brown eyes. 'Why is this man helping me?' Kagome thought as she stared at Miroku. Miroku walked over to Kagome slowly, he didn't see the man with the chair behind him.  
  
"Behind you!" Kagome and Miroku's companion said simultaneously. But it was too late, the man who held the chair swung down at Miroku, hitting him square on the back. Miroku fell to the floor with a muffled grunt. His full weight was resting on his hands and knees.  
  
Utter chaos broke out through the bar, men of all kinds attacked one another, and punches soared through the air as did curses. But the fight was directed at Kagome and the stranger Miroku, who was still trying to get up from the floor (A chair to the back doesn't exactly tickle).  
  
A tall skinny man wearing what looked to be long greasy rags attacked Kagome, swinging at her with a closed fist. Kagome easily dodged his attack and grabbed his arm pulling him off balance and over her hip, into the nearest table. When Kagome was 12 years old one of the house boys who used to be one of her closest friends taught her how to defend herself. She knew how to get out of a head lock, how to flip someone over her shoulder and hip, and where to punch and or kick on a man. But as soon as her mother found out that Kagome was taking these lessons the house boy was suddenly 'transferred' to one of the other estates. Kagome was forbidden to talk to him again.  
  
Another man attacked Kagome, taking her by surprise, his fist clipped her eye before she could move out of the way and Kagome let out a muffled grunt of pain as she savagely kicked the man in the shins, making him holler with pain.  
  
Another man was coming at her from behind as she held one hand to her already bruised eye. Kagome heard a cry of pain coming from behind her and whirled, almost falling over. There was the red head youth kneeing a 'would be attacker' in the stomach before giving him a punch to the face for good measure and letting him fall to the floor.  
  
"T-Thanks" Kagome said appreciatively. The youth just nodded at her as he began to throw punches at the men in the bar. HE was a good fighter and fought like he knew what he was doing.  
  
Miroku was back up on his feet and fighting right next to Kagome, a sea of drunken (and some sober) men where charging at them- fist raised in the air.  
  
"Get ready." Miroku said calmly as he prepared himself for the massacre that was about to take place.  
  
Kagome was practically shaking, she had never seen this much violence in her entire life, it was quite unnerving, but she did not back down. Kagome set her jaw and clenched her fists at her side, ready for a fight.  
  
"What is this!?" a calm regal voice broke out through the crowd. Everyone froze, including Shippo who was in the middle of pummeling a much larger beefier man. Everyone's head turned toward the doorway where a tall regal man stood. His silver hair was long and tied into a long ponytail at the nape of his neck. His golden eyes swept over the crowd slowly, as if he was taking in every face for future reference. He was wearing tan colored slacks and a white shirt that had white ruffles on the sleeves and collar. On almost anyone the shirt would have looked girlish or prissy, but he made it look masculine somehow, utterly masculine.  
  
His cool calm golden eyes paused on Kagome for a second and Kagome met those cool eyes bravely, her pulse was thundering in her ears as she stared right back at him. His gaze continued onward and stopped at Miroku.  
  
"Why is it Miroku, that every time we dock you always manage to find yourself a way into a fight, and every time I have to find you a way out?" The man asked coolly.  
  
Miroku gave the man a lopsided grin.  
  
"Just lucky I guess, Captain"  
  
The silver haired man let out a small sigh and his eyes met those of the red head youth's.  
  
"Shippo, I thought you at least would be able to keep Miroku out of trouble. I see that I was wrong."  
  
Shippo dropped the man he was holding and bowed his head.  
  
"Sry' captain." He mumbled.  
  
The silver haired man let out a small sigh and turned to the owner of the bar, who was almost hiding under the bar.  
  
"My . . . apologies for my crew's behavior, we will be leaving, NOW" he said in a calm loud voice.  
  
"Shippo, Miroku, come." He said as he turned on his heel and walked out the door, as if he automatically expected the other two to obey him. And they did not disappoint him, they followed the man wordlessly out of the bar.  
  
Kagome blinked in shock, she ran towards the bar tender and pulled a silver crown out of her boot and tossed it to the man before running out of the doors. She did NOT want to be in the bar when the men realized what had just happened.  
  
"Hey the little runt is getting away!" a loud voice called from the crowd.  
  
Kagome bolted out of the bar and into the bright sunlight that filled the now crowded streets. She ran down the street, weaving in and out of the people and vendors who walked there. She had to get away; she was, to say the least, frightened. She had never been out on her own before and she did NOT expect this.  
  
"Hey he's over there!" a hoarse cry came from behind her. Kagome half turned to see the same fat man and at least three other men pouring out of the bar, running after her.  
  
"Cripes!" Kagome cursed as she picked up the pace and bolted down the street. Kagome had no idea where she was going, she was new to this town and all its different streets and alley ways. Kagome turned down an alley only to find that it was a dead end.  
  
'Oh no!' Kagome thought frantically as she turned to look behind her.  
  
The four men were in the alley, all walking quite calmly towards her, smug smiles on their faces.  
  
"Thought ya could escape us did ya?" The fat man sneered.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and backed up slowly, she did not trust her voice at the moment.  
  
"We'll teach ya a lesson runt." Another man sneered as he cracked his knuckles loudly.  
  
Kagome kept backing up until she was flat against the hard stone wall. Her mind was racing a mile a minute as she watched the four men approach her. What was she going to do?  
  
The men were almost upon her now, spread out in almost a wall of flesh ( the alley could fit five men standing side by side but because the fat man was so wide they just barely squeezed in). Kagome knew that if she didn't get away that the police may find her body lying here in this back alley.  
  
The men were less then five feet away from her when she decided to lunge. And lunge she did, right between the fat mans chunky legs. Kagome scrambled through the fat man's legs, knocking him over in the process. Kagome was on her feet in seconds, glancing behind her to see the four men looking utterly confused.  
  
"Get 'im!!" The fat man bellowed. Kagome let out a small yip and ran as fast as she could, still looking behind her.  
  
And that's when she collided with a painfully solid body. Kagome fell to the ground with a small grunt. Standing before her was the silver haired man, his golden eyes impassive and cool.  
  
Kagome gulped loudly, she didn't know why, but for some reason she feared this man. He carried around him and air of someone who had seen it all, and done most of it. He stood before her with a regal grace, gazing down at her with those cold golden eyes. Kagome wanted to look away from his searing gaze but forced herself to stare back at him. She had pride, and if she died here today, she would make sure that everyone knew it.  
  
The silver haired man changed his cold glare to the four men, who shriveled back into the alley with fear.  
  
"Come boy." He said coolly as he turned on his heel and walked away. Kagome dared a glance back at the four men in the alley before getting to her feet and chasing after the silver haired man. She did not want to be left in the alley with those men.  
  
Kagome followed the silver haired man through the crowd. He walked gracefully, with a confident air that made others move out of the way. Kagome swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and followed him through the crowd, staring at her feet as she did so. Kagome was so busy staring at her feet that she didn't notice when he stopped suddenly and almost ran into him.  
  
Kagome looked up, they were at the harbor, boats of all sizes were docked here. The salty fresh scent of the sea assaulted her nose and the shouts of men and squawks of the seagulls filled her ears. Kagome's breath was ripped from her as she looked at the biggest ship in the harbor. It was a huge ship, with three sails and a mast that seemed to stretch towards the heavens. There were men on the ship, all busy doing something, and it gleamed in the afternoon sunshine. On the side of the boat in gleaming golden letters was: The Sea Mistress.  
  
"Wow" Kagome whispered.  
  
The silver haired man turned around, his cool gaze taking Kagome in, but Kagome didn't seem to notice, she was too busy staring in awe at the ship before her.  
  
The silver haired man nodded his head once as if he seemed satisfied with Kagome.  
  
"This is The Sea Mistress, I am her Captain." The silver haired man said quietly. Kagome turned her wide eyes to the man that stood in front of her.  
  
"Miroku brought to my attention the fact that we need a new cabin boy. He suggested you and I have not the time to look for someone else." The man said coolly.  
  
Kagome's heart nearly leapt out of her chest. This is what she had been waiting for, a chance for adventure and discovery, a chance to explore the world!  
  
"Are you interested in this position, and mind you boy, it will not be an easy one." Sesshoumaru continued.  
  
Kagome nodded her head "Yes, yes please sir." She whispered. But the man heard her and nodded his head.  
  
"I will have Shippo acquaint you with the ship." He said before walking up a plank that allowed him to board the ship.  
  
"Whoa. . ." Kagome said with a bit of enthusiasm. Her new life, her new adventure would start here. Kagome thought to herself as she watched Shippo approach her.  
  
But little did Kagome know that she was about to get the adventure of a life time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey well that was the second chapter. . . what did you guys think? Was it good for a second chapter? Admittedly it's not the best chapter I have ever written but it will do. And no, I have not forgotten anyone, I have a couple of surprises in mind for the next couple of chapters. But I am always open to suggestions ^_~. Sorry it took so long for me to update but this is not the only penname I have, it's more of a secret penname, lol. So I had to update my other stories first. So please review and a big thanks to all of you who did I appreciate it ^_^ 


	3. The First Day

REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!!  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Kagome was still staring wide eyed at the ship when an impatient rap on her shoulder brought her to her senses.  
  
"Oh, sorry, what?" Kagome asked dazedly.  
  
Shippo let out an impatient sigh.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked, propping his hands on his hips.  
  
"Oh it's K-" Kagome paused suddenly. 'Uh oh. . .' Kagome thought, she hadn't been prepared for that question . . . what was she going to do?  
  
"K- what!?" Shippo said a little impatiently.  
  
"Kage" Kagome said quickly. (Kage as in Cage).  
  
Shippo nodded his head, giving his 'acceptance' of Kagome's name.  
  
"Well Kage follow me and I'll show you around the ship." He said as he began to walk away from Kagome's shocked form. 'Well that was easier then I thought it would be' Kagome thought with a sigh as she followed Shippo up the plank that led to the Sea Maiden.  
  
As Kagome stepped on board the finely polished deck, she let out a whoosh of breath. If she had thought the Sea maiden to be amazing from afar then she had no words to describe it up close and personal. The whole ship gleamed in the afternoon sunlight. The deck was spotless and scrubbed to a shiny finish, the brass and metal that was on the ship shone in the afternoon sunlight like a beacon. Overall it took her breath away. And there were people everywhere! Well not as much people as of men, but you get the picture. Men shuffled around the deck hauling buckets and ropes. Men where running back and forth shouting orders and cussing. One man in particular had a colorful enough language that he brought a small blush to Kagome's cheeks.  
  
"Alrighty Kage matey this here is the Sea Maiden. How much do you know about ships Kage?" Shippo asked sticking his hands into his pockets as a breeze ruffled his unruly red hair.  
  
"Um, not much." Kagome admitted sheepishly. Shippo gave her a reassuring smile and said:  
  
"Well then you have got a lot to learn in a short amount of time mate." Shippo chucked.  
  
Kagome nodded her head and followed Shippo to the front of the ship.  
  
"This here is the Bow of the ship." He explained "when we are given directions, this is always forward" he turned and pointed to the south, "that's aft" he pointed to the right "that's the starboard side" he then pointed to the left "and that's the larboard side".  
  
"Got it?" he asked.  
  
Kagome nodded her head, her raven black hair fell into her eyes and she had to push it out of her face.  
  
Good" He said as he led her in a slow stroll around the ship.  
  
"We have three masts, the main mast is the big 'un right there, the foremast, that's the one closets to the bow of the ship and the mizzenmast, that's the one that's by the stern of the ship."  
  
Kagome nodded her head as Shippo continued on, giving her a tour of the ship. There was A LOT to learn, so much so that after the tour was over Kagome was sure her head was going to explode with all the new information stored in it.  
  
The Sea maiden had five decks total. The spar deck, or upper level, the gun deck, the berth deck, the orl op and the Hold.  
  
It was a lot of information to digest but Kagome felt confident she could handle it.  
  
"Hey Kage, now I get to introduce you to the crew." Shippo said with a wide grin.  
  
Kagome smiled nervously and nodded her head.  
  
They walked up to the spar deck ( the first level) and looked up at the sky. It was dark now, stars winked down at them from over head as a cool night wind ruffled their clothing and mussed their hair.  
  
"Its beautiful isn't it?" Kage asked Shippo as they stared up at the stars.  
  
"Aye, it is." Shippo said softly.  
  
"Shippo, I never knew you were one to admire the beauty of nature." A familiar voice said from behind them.  
  
Shippo and Kagome spun around to come face to face with Miroku, who was now staring up at the sky. He let out a soft sigh and turned to them with a small almost wistful smile on his face.  
  
Shippo blushed a bit.  
  
"I aint a soft chit ya know." Shippo spat indigently.  
  
Miroku chuckled and shook his head, his blue eyes sparkling with delight.  
  
"I know matey, I know." He laughed as he turned to Kagome. His eyes focused on Kagome and he gave her a small grin.  
  
"Do I get the pleasure of knowing the name of the person I rescued from the clutches of drunken idiots?" he said with a small chuckle. Kagome smiled warmly in return, a small flush of embarrassment lighting her cheeks.  
  
"M'names Kage." She said, lowering her voice to sound more like a boy, but not too much. Her throat was getting sore with the effort, she had been doing it all day.  
  
"And thanks for. . ." she trailed off.  
  
"Heh, like you rescued 'im, he fought pretty well himself and if I recall correctly it was ME who saved your hide from the fat guy who was slugging at ye with your back turned!" Shippo protested, glaring at Miroku crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Miroku shook his head sadly, "I think your mistaken my friend, it was me who saved your hide from that small frail old man with the cane." Miroku sighed.  
  
Shippo cocked an eyebrow "Yea, well it was me who tackled the big lug that was about to knock you upside the head with the table leg." Shippo snorted.  
  
Kagome watched with an amused smile as the two of them bickered back and forth about who rescued who. It was ten minutes later when Kagome decided that she had had enough.  
  
"Alright, alright! You guys both rescued each other!" Kagome all but shouted over the loud bickering.  
  
Both of them stopped mid shout and turned to her, big grins plastered on their faces.  
  
"I suppose Kage is right, we did rescue each other." Miroku said grinning at his younger friend.  
  
"Yup, that we did mate." Shippo chuckled.  
  
" 'ey! What're you two up to now!" came a jolly shout from behind Kagome, Kagome turned around to stare straight into the strangest pair of green eyes she had ever seen.  
  
Standing in front of her was a young man about her height, a few inches taller with the most amazing green eyes Kagome had ever seen in her life. They were almost unreal, they looked like a cats eyes- a pair of eyes that did not belong to a human.  
  
The young man had curly black hair that fell to his shoulders. His skin was dark, not a natural dark but the kind of color you get from staying out in the sun too long. Thick black lashes framed his green eyes. His jaw was angular and set, stubborn almost. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a pair of faded brown breeches. On his lips he also wore a smirk.  
  
"Hey Corrin" Shippo said with a wave.  
  
Miroku nodded his head in acknowledgement, giving Corrin a small smirk.  
  
"And who's this?" Corrin asked, giving Kagome a level stare. Kagome felt as if those piercing green eyes could see right through to her very soul, his stare was so intense, as if he were sizing her up.  
  
Kagome stiffened her back under his stare and raised an elegant eyebrow.  
  
"The names Kage" She stated gruffly crossing her hands over chest. She would have been friendlier is Corrin hadn't been staring at her like she was dirt, ore rather, a new enemy.  
  
His sharp gaze wavered into one of honest curiosity.  
  
"This 'uns a tough one. You the new cabin boy?" Corrin asked, the smirk never leaving his lips.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to answer but was cut of by Shippo.  
  
"Yeah, he's the new cabin boy alright, 's already met the cap'n and we had a grand tour of the ship." Shippo said cheerfully as if he didn't sense the tension between Corrin and Kagome.  
  
"I'm Corrin, I'm the captains first mate." Corrin said with a nod.  
  
Kagome gave him a small smile. He didn't seem to be trying to intimidate her anymore, he was friendly now.  
  
"Nice t'meet you."  
  
"Well it's getting late and I have first watch so you youngsters should be getting off to bed now." Miroku said calmly.  
  
Shippo and Corrin cast him a fierce gaze where Kagome just shrugged indifferently. She didn't care one way or another.  
  
Shippo sighed and the three of them headed below deck.  
  
"Well I got to go check on Captain Sesshoumaru; I'll see you in the morning in the mess hall." Corrin said as he waved them off and turned down a hallway.  
  
Shippo gave a jaw cracking yawn, its time for bed Kage, I'll get you a hammock and a mess kit, you just wait right here." Shippo said before running off.  
  
Kagome was left standing in the hallway, by herself. So far the day had gone by fast, and it almost didn't seem real. The life of a sailor was going to be easy, Kagome thought smugly as she leaned against the wooden panel.  
  
Real easy. . .  
  
Kagome woke up to the sound of pounding footsteps and groaned. She was laying in her hammock in the dorm room (a/n, gimme a break here people, we all know this isn't the name for it so all I want you to do is nod your head and go along with it).  
  
The room smelt of sweat and stink of dozens of human bodies, MALE human bodies, which made it smell even worse. Kagome had had a rough time getting to sleep last night. They had set up her hammock in the far corner under the hammock one of the fattest men Kagome had ever seen in her life. The hammock wasn't like her soft feather bed at home, there was no room to roll around and stretch too much, Kagome had to be contented to just lay on her back and stare up at the hammock above her, which swooned dangerously close to her face. Then there were the loud snores of the men around her. The man above her had a particularly obnoxious snore and Kagome could have sworn that he was having a heart attack three times last night because of all the racket he was making. And then there was the smell. OH GOD it was horrible, Kagome's small nose cringed as the disgusting smell assaulted her senses.  
  
So when the call was made for everyone to get up, Kagome missed it. She felt as if she had just fallen asleep, her eyes felt sore and stiff when she blinked them open. Kagome groaned and practically rolled out of her hammock, falling to the floor with a painful thump. She got to her feet and shook her head to clear it. When she looked around the room she was greeted with a sight that made her brush to the roots of her hair.  
  
There were SEVERAL naked men running around, throwing on clothing, cussing, laughing and joking. Some of the men were already headed out of the door.  
  
"Kage! C'mon mate we want to make it to the mess hall early!" Shippo shouted from the doorway, waving Kagome over to him. Kagome nodded and slipped quickly into her boots, relieved to find that her small fortune was still there.  
  
Kagome navigated her way through the sleepy NAKED men and made it to the doorway.  
  
"You okay Kage? You look really pale." Shippo said, casting her a worried glance.  
  
"Naw, I'm fine! Really!" Kagome protested, waving him off.  
  
"Let's go." She said cheerfully. And that was one thing about Kagome, she was always a morning person. You know, those overly cheerful, up in your face hyper morning people. But years of experience taught Kagome not to rub that in other people's faces.  
  
Shippo nodded and led Kagome down to the mess hall, or galley. The galley was fair in size, there were a dozen or so tables with chairs in the room. There was a long line of sailors waiting to be served, towards the back. Shippo handed Kagome her mess kit which consisted of a dingy metal bowl, fork and spoon.  
  
Kagome and Shippo got their breakfast and sat down at one of the empty tables. They were served what looked like to be stew with bits of ham floating around in it and they were also given a stale roll, which Kagome found was as hard as a rock.  
  
They had been served by Yentrou, he was a fat man with a big grizzly gray beard. He had a big bald head but Kagome thought he had more of a muscley bulk then a fat one. He seemed nice enough, he had given Kagome and Shippo a hearty helping of the stew because they were "Wee lads" and he had given Kagome a small friendly wink before filling up the next persons bowl.  
  
Kagome and Shippo began to eat their meal, talking idly about the people and places on the ship, reviewing what Kagome had learned yesterday.  
  
"your not even wait for your dear friend Filbis afore ya start eating, why Shippo matey, I'm hurt!" Said a scrawny man with dark brown hair and goatee to match.  
  
Shippo rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.  
  
"Go away Filbis, I aint your matey." Shippo said boredly, as if they had gone through this same situation dozens of times.  
  
"Aw Shippo! Yer harsh words scorch me like a thousand blows with a . . ." Filbis stopped mid sentence to look over at Kagome, as if seeing her for the first time.  
  
"And who might you be?" he asked, a greasy smile spreading across his greasy looking features.  
  
Shippo sighed as he dipped his roll into his soup.  
  
"I'm Kage." Kagome said flatly, glancing from the obviously irritated Shippo to the pesky greasy Filbis standing next to him.  
  
"Well its nice 'ter meet ya matey if there's anything I can get for you anything at all -"  
  
"Scram Filbis, he 'aint interested in your stolen goods, no get away from us afore I tell the captain that you stole the-"  
  
"Alright! Alright matey! Keep it down would ya!" Filbis said waving his hands in defeat, his eyes darting around the room.  
  
"Ahh Filbis, could you please leave you're blocking my seat." Came the calm voice of Miroku. Filbis' eyes widened and he nodded his head rapidly.  
  
"Aye, I was just leaving." Filbis said as he scuttled away.  
  
Miroku shook his head sadly and sat down next to Shippo.  
  
"He never learns." Miroku sighed as he began to eat his meal.  
  
"You're telling me." Corrin's voice came from behind Kagome, "I don't know how many times I've had to put that one in the hold." Corrin sighed as he sat down next to Kagome and started his meal. Soon more men filled the room and the seats were all taken. Kagome finished her breakfast rather quickly. It wasn't what she would call a five star meal but if it was good enough for the men it was good enough for her too.  
  
They wiped their bowls clean with their napkins and headed up towards the spar deck.  
  
Kagome gave a small sigh as she the fresh salty smell of the ocean hit her nose. Apparently they had just cast of from the harbor this morning, while Kagome was eating, they were still in calm water so Kagome didn't notice the gentle rocking too much.  
  
"Well its time to start our day, you'll be taking orders from Corrin, he'll tell you what to do and when your done, at noon meet me by the main mast." Shippo said.  
  
Kagome nodded her reply and turned towards Corrin who was looking at her with interest.  
  
"Well then, you best get started cleaning the deck." He said with a smirk. "I'll show you where the bucket and brush are." He said, leading her towards the bow of the boat.  
  
"Thanks" Kagome said as she followed his powerful stride, his walk was confident, almost like that of Sesshoumaru's but a little bit cockier. (A/N not in a bad way). Kagome followed him with a small smile. Her first day had begun.  
  
'How hard can cleaning a deck be?' she thought as she followed Corrin through the small crowd of sailors.  
  
Well she was about to find out.  
  
^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay and that's ANOTHER chapter *beams proudly* . So what did you guys think!? Was it good or bad? Tell me darnit! I need more reviews before I can update. Okay so I don't NEED the reviews but it would be nice wouldn't it? LOL. So Please review! I want to know what u guys think of this story, if I made any mistakes. All you people who know about ships and boats and what not tell me if I got the names right, PUH-LEASE! Lol. It is VERY appreciated! 


	4. Work, and lots of it

Chapter Four: Work, and lots of it  
  
Kagome moaned. Her arms were burning, it felt like hot fire was running up her arms and into her shoulders. Corrin had given her a bucket and brush to clean the deck with. And her arms were killing her! The sun was high in the sky and the ship rocked side to side, making Kagome a little queasy.  
  
The sun beat down on Kagome's aching back, she had cleaned this part of the deck a good three times, but each time she thought she was finished with it Corrin told her that she had missed a spot and that she had to clean it ALL over it again. Kagome sighed as she raised an aching arm to wipe the sweat off her brow.  
  
Shaking her head so that her hair fell into her eyes Kagome threw the brush into the bucket and got to her feet. Her hands were red and raw from scrubbing the hard wood and Kagome was sure she had a small collection of splinters in her knees from crawling around on the deck.  
  
"There" She said with a satisfied smile as she propped her hands on her hips and looked at the gleaming deck.  
  
"So you think you're finished?" Corrin's voice came from over her shoulder.  
  
Kagome sighed and turned around slowly.  
  
"Yes sir I do believe I am." Kagome said slowly, as if she knew he was going to make her clean the deck again and wasn't looking forward to it.  
  
Corrin simply smiled at her, it was almost a condescending smile, but one filled with good humor. Kagome had yet to wonder if it was at her expense.  
  
"Well it appears adequate enough. Now you can start on the sails." Corrin said with a smirk.  
  
Kagome wanted to ring his neck so much, adequate!? She'd give him adequate. . .  
  
"Sails sir?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Aye, we had a storm a week ago and the sail was torn to tatters, we need it stitched back up until we can get a new one."  
  
Kagome nearly groaned, she had left High hall to get away from such duties, but sewing beat the heck out of scrubbing more decks.  
  
Corrin smiled and turned on his heel, fully expecting Kagome to follow him.  
  
Kagome sighed and didn't let him down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour found Kagome sitting on an upturned barrel sewing together the sail, with the help of two other sailors. Corrin wasn't kidding when he said that the sail was in tatters, there was barely enough cloth for Kagome to stitch together. She tried to contain a smile when Corrin went about instructing her how to sew. But she didn't say anything as he showed her how to thread a needle. Kagome made sure her first stitches looked like that of a beginners and Corrin nodded his head, satisfied, before leaving to go do whatever it is that first mates do.  
  
As time wore on Kagome's stitches became more neater, nearly perfect, simply because she forgot to make them any other way. The three of them, herself and the two silent sailors worked in silence.  
  
They had gotten a lot of work done when Shippo burst into the room, a wide smile on his face.  
  
"Ey, Kage mate how's the first day?" Shippo chuckled.  
  
Kagome scowled and opened her mouth to reply when he waved her off.  
  
"Don't answer that mate, Corrin went extra hard on ya today cause its your first day and all."  
  
Kagome blinked her eyes in disbelief, she REALLY wanted to ring Corrin's neck right now.  
  
"But now its time for lessons and then we go and eat." Shippo said waving her to follow him.  
  
Kagome nodded and followed him below deck. Her stomach ached with hunger, all the hard work had worn her out and now her mouth was watering thinking about food.  
  
Kagome and Shippo stepped into a room that was full of bustling people, the room was lit well by lanterns and candles.  
  
"What's going on?" Kagome whispered in Shippo's ear.  
  
Shippo merely grinned at Kagome.  
  
"Lessons, mate, lessons" he replied with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
Kagome scowled, 'lessons' didn't explain a thing. That's when Kagome noticed the room was filled with not only a dozen or so people, who all appeared to be younger then most sailors on board, but with a dozen or so desks as well. The desks were all nailed to the floor and as Kagome looked around the room she noticed that there was a large black board at the front of the room, behind a larger desk.  
  
"Take your seats" a calm voice came from the doorway. Kagome turned to see Miroku standing there, looking solemn and serious.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me. . . " Kagome muttered to herself.  
  
The loud chatter died down swiftly as the sailors went to their desks and sat with a quiet attention, as if they were eager to learn. Some of the men in the back rested their heads on their arms and slept. Kagome was pulled to an empty desk by Shippo, she found herself in the front row, closest to the door.  
  
Kagome watched in shock as Miroku went about teaching the class. . . how to read! Kagome already knew how to read and write, she could also solve fairly complicated problems in her head. So what was she doing here? 'Well it's better being here then cleaning decks and sewing.' Kagome thought to herself  
  
Miroku's voice drowned on and Kagome felt herself drifting off slowly, her head resting in her hand.  
  
"Kage? Kage!"  
  
Kagome snapped out of her stupor and blinked in shock.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
Kagome looked around, everyone was staring at her, Kagome looked at Miroku who was holding a piece of chalk in his hand, he was all but glaring at her.  
  
"Eh heh. . . "Kagome chuckled nervously  
  
Miroku smirked that annoying teacher like smirk.  
  
"I was just asking you, Kage, if you would please come up to the board and write out a few words for the class."  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to protest but Miroku gave her a glare.  
  
"Now would be preferable" he said in a teacher like manner.  
  
Kagome sighed a used her desk to push herself up. Snickers followed her as she walked towards the front of the class, towards Miroku.  
  
Miroku gave her a smile and handed her the piece of chalk.  
  
'Great, just great.' Kagome thought dully as she held the piece of chalk in her hand.  
  
"Kage would you please write the word 'Ship'"  
  
Kagome did.  
  
Miroku raised his eyebrow, "Ocean"  
  
Kagome wrote that with a bored sigh.  
  
Miroku narrowed his eyes, a small smile threatening to tug at his lips. "Mutiny"  
  
Kagome wrote that out too.  
  
"Well it appears that you know how to read and write well Kage." Miroku said with a smile.  
  
Kagome nodded her head and mumbled an inaudible reply.  
  
"Please take your seat and I will talk to you after . . . class"  
  
Kagome nodded her head and returned to her seat, a light flush on her cheeks.  
  
The lessons passed quickly and soon enough Kagome found herself alone in the room with Miroku.  
  
Miroku sighed and looked searchingly at Kagome.  
  
"Kage, where did you learn to read and write?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I-  
  
"No forget I asked, its not important. Can you solve mathematical problems as well?"  
  
"Yea" Kagome said nervously. Was she going to get in trouble? They wouldn't know she was upper class just because she could read and write. . . would they?  
  
"Great, Kage I was wondering if you would like to be my assistant." Miroku said with a relieved sigh.  
  
"Assistant?"  
  
"Yes, you see I have other duties then teaching, I am also the Ship healer and I have other duties amongst these. It is sometimes quite hard to handle."  
  
"Yea, I can see why it would be"  
  
"So I need an assistant teacher, sometimes I might not be here to teach a class and you would do it. You would help me instruct the class as well. With your help I'm sure we would progress further. So what do you say?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head eagerly, being assistant teacher was a lot better then sewing or deck scrubbing. Heck, who knew what else they would make her do in this one hour.  
  
"Yea, I'll do it."  
  
"Great"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome flopped down in the chair across from Shippo. Corrin as well as Captain Sesshoumaru had put her through her paces and she was exhausted. After her agreement with Miroku Kagome spent the rest of the day hauling boxes, learning how to tie different knots, and running errands for both the Captain and Corrin. And god she was tired. Tired and sore, Kagome decided as she ate her dinner slowly.  
  
Shippo smiled at his exhausted friend. "Not as easy as it looks huh?"  
  
Kagome snorted and continued eating, it took all her concentration to lift the spoon to her mouth and swallow that she didn't even notice when Corrin and Miroku came.  
  
Kagome finished her meal and listened to the others cheerful chatter.  
  
"Come on mate, ya look exhausted." Shippo said as he got to his feet.  
  
Kagome sighed in relief and followed him gladly down to bed. Kagome fell asleep almost instantly as she flopped down in her hammock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
many months had passed since Kagome's first day on the Sea Maiden. She worked just as hard as any man on board, and no one found out about her identity, or that she was a girl. Though every once in a while she would have a couple of close calls. Like when she had her period. Now THAT was a day to remember. Kagome was sitting in class, watching Miroku teach when she felt the familiar trickle pool between her legs. Her eyes had widened in shock and she ran out of the room, excuses streaming after her. Kagome barely made it to the heads (toilets). Lucky for her there was no one in them. Kagome had locked the door and ripped off a piece of her tunic and used it as one of her cloths.  
  
It wasn't hard to get cloth on the ship, And Kagome would purchase more of it every time they docked. It was hard to keep it from her friends though, this secret of hers. She was always careful about the way she acted and what she said, but she would slip every once in a while around her new found friends. Corrin had asked if she wanted to come drinking with him Shippo and Miroku. Kagome first reaction came out of her mouth.  
  
"It isn't proper." She had said curtly. But she realized her mistake quickly when Corrin cocked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"I mean it aint proper to go without me of course!" Kagome laughed.  
  
Corrin smiled and shook his head "Kage your such a kidder, lets go already then."  
  
Kagome drank very little that night as she watched her friends get drunk off their. . .yea well you know.  
  
Kagome had grown quite fond of all of them, the cold and distant Captain included. She felt this fierce loyalty towards the Captain, one she couldn't explain. Life aboard the Sea maiden was good, and Kagome loved it.  
  
But her new world was about to be turned upside down.  
  
And it all happened the night of the storm. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay you guys, this isn't going as fast as I want it to but I get carried away with stupid stuff sometimes. This Fic is a nice action/Romance ^_^ the pairings? I bet you would like to know now wouldn't you. . . hehehehe I wont be evil this fic is intended to be a I/K. the next chapter should be a good one ^_^ So review me and tell me how I did with this one! OKAY REVIEW! Lol, the more reviews I get the faster I will update ^_^ So review please and THANKYOU to all of you guys who reviewed *blushes* I love you all!!! *sniffle*  
  
~Kitten ^_~ 


	5. The Storm

Lightning flashed in the darkened sky as thunder boomed and crackled in the heavens above. Rain came down heavily, drenching the already wet sailors who were working out in the storm. Waves threw the Sea Maiden back and forth, rocking the ship as if it were a fly to be swatted. Kagome pulled on the lifeline around her waist to make sure it was fully secure before climbing up the rigging of the main mast.  
  
"Can you see anything boy?" Captain Sesshoumaru called out to her, his long silver hair was plastered to his forehead and his clothes clung to him like a second skin.  
  
Kagome peered out into the dark depths of the sea, it was almost impossible to make out anything at this time of night, but it was even harder with the rain pouring down over head, blurring her eyes. Then there it was, a dark shape in the darkness. "'AYE CAPN' LAND OFF THE STARBORD SIDE." Kagome shouted back. The land in the distance worried her. Long since she had been a child tales about an uncharted island lingered around her home. It was said that whoever set foot on this island was robbed of their identity and was never heard of again. "Pirates," Kagome questioned to herself as her body was thrusted forward. Her body was flung hard against the side of the small basket that held her high above the deck below her. With her heart in her throat she frantically looked to see what had caused such a shock wave. "Oh shit," Kagome swore as she saw a huge rock come hurtling past the side of the boat. "CAPN' WERE TAKING ON WATER DOWN BELOW," Shouted Shippo as he emerged from the ships interior. "SET THE SAILS INTO THE WIND...SET OUR COURSE TO THE ISLAND OR ELSE OUR NEW HOME WILL BE AT THE BOTTOM OF DAVY JONSES LOCKER," Captain Sesshoumaru shouted, "BOY GET YOUR USELESS HIDE DOWN HERE." Kagome sighed outwards. 'Im in for it,' she thought to herself as she carefully lifted a leg out of the basket. ~~~~~~~ "Kage, how did this happen," Captian Sesshoumaru began, "I put you up there to make sure this didn't happen." "Aye capn' but..." Kagome started. Miroku and Shippo stopped what they were doing to listen in. "STOP! Do not interrupt me. As I was saying, with what that rock has done to the hull of my ship we might not even be lucky enough to get to the island without sinking first," Captain Sesshoumaru lectured, "Now what was so important that you could not wait till I was done talking to tell me." "It was just that the rain...it got in my eyes," Kagome said a little ashamed to be lying to the captain. Captain Sesshoumaru looked down on her with unblinking eyes. "Next time do not let this happen. You need to learn how to be more of a man. Every life on board depends on how well everyman does his job, "Captain Sesshoumaru said as he walked away. Kagome stared at her soaked feet. The rain had stopped but the winds still howled and the waves still tossed them like a toy between two small children. "It's a lot harder than it looks," Kagome said quietly to herself as Captain Sesshoumaru's words about her being a man echoed through her head. "Don't let this put you down," Miroku said as he placed a strong hand on her shoulder, "everything he says is for the best...its the only way we grow." ~~~~~~~ Kagome stepped lightly onto the soft sand of the beach. Even though she wore high boots the sand still found its way in. Shivering slightly from the wet of her clothes she looked out into the dark forest. Kagome could just hear the sounds of exotic birds over the sound of the wailing ocean. A strong breeze brush by Kagome and the rest of the crew making the leaves on the trees twist in all directions, Giving the forest he distinct impression that it was alive. Cries of animals extended over the sound of the ocean giving the island an eerie aura. "This place is cursed," Kagome heard Miroku whispered to Shippo from behind  
  
her. "Miroku you think everything is cursed," Whispered Shippo. Kagome had to hold back a laugh, it was true that Miroku thought that everything was cursed though he rarely said anything. "MEN SPREAD OUT I WANT THIS WHOLE AREA COVERED," Captain Sesshoumaru said over the crash of the waves, "AND MAKE YOURSELVES AT HOME IT LOOKS LIKE WE'RE STUCK HERE FOR A WHILE." ~~~~~~~There was now a fire and food from the ship that was now cooking slowly. Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo were gathered at the edge of the forest with the rest of the men that weren't scouting the island. Kagome felt as though the men were all starring at her, like they knew that it was all her fault that they were stuck there. Kagome looked up at Captain Sesshoumaru. She knew that he could feel her starring at him but he still wouldn't return her gaze. 'I guess he's still mad at me,' Kagome thought to herself her shoulders slumping a bit. "CAP'N! CAPTAIN SESSHOUMARU!" Screamed a bloody man as he ran up to the captain. Sesshoumaru rushed over to catch the man as he fell. "What is it," Captain Sesshoumaru asked as he turned the man over. There was now an audience around Captain Sesshoumaru and the bloody man. "Am...bush...men...killed...pi...rates," the man got out as his last breath escaped his body and lay dead in captain Sesshoumaru's arms. Kagome looked worriedly at the Captain. There was no sign of fear on his face but his eyes betrayed him. Kagome's eyes darted away from the captain to the forest. What was once full of bird cries and night bugs was now silent. Then all at once men poured from the cover of the trees. With their swords bared they formed a tight circle around Kagome and the other men. Kagome could feel the tension build between the two parties. Slowly after the last of the men had come out of the forest a man with long black hair tied in a high ponytail who was accompanied by a whole crew of pirates. The man wore a dirty brown shirt that was cut at the shoulders showing off his muscles with baggie black pants that were cut at the bottom just above his ankles. None of the men around them wore any shoes. Slowly they walked towards Kagome and the crew. The man with the long black hair spoke first. "Who is the captain here," he said gruffly. "We have no captain," Shippo said gallantly. "You surely must. You useless clots couldn't have driven such a ship on your own," he said as he raised a hand to the ship that was run aground in the shallow cove. "I am the Captain here," Captain Sesshoumaru said stepping forward. "How do we know...." the man started who was interrupted abruptly by a strong young voice. "Trust that he is the captain," the voice said again as a man walked into the light. Kagome gasped as she looked at the man. He wore striking red clothes and even underneath them she could tell that he was muscular. But the things that stuck out the most was that his hair, like Captain Sesshoumaru's was silver. His eyes were the same color, gold. The only differences were that of height and age that was clearly shown. "Inuyasha, I should of known it was you," Captain Sesshoumaru said, "you always pick the rudest of company." "Yes brother it is me and it is true they are a bit rude," Inuyasha said with a smile on his face and a sadistic gleam in his golden eyes. 'BROTHER...DID HE JUST SAY BROTHER,' Kagome thought to herself. "It's ok men, stand down," Inuyasha said with a wave of his hand. "Inuyasha, was it you how killed one of my men," Captain Sesshoumaru said. "Me? No that was Kouga...he likes blood to much," Inuyasha said waving towards the man with the high ponytail. "And what about my other men," Captain Sesshoumaru asked. "Oh them...I shouldn't expect to see them anytime soon," Inuyasha said with a hearty laugh. "Corrin," Kagome gasped as she remembered something from before. It was just after Captain Sesshoumaru had given the orders to search the island. Corrin had been one of the volunteers to go scout. Kagome could remember his face. It shown with happiness and mischievousness as he thought about scouting an uninhabited island. She could still remember the last words he had said to her. 'See you later Kage...I'll tell you guys what I see when I get back.' "YOU MONSTER," Kagome screamed as she leapt into the air at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes. Out of now where Kagome felt a firm hand catch the back of her neck before she hit her target. As if she had never leapt at all, Kagome was back on the ground. Looking up she saw that its Captain Sesshoumaru who had caught her. "What is this," Inuyasha said walking up to Sesshoumaru and Kagome. "This is Kage, my cabin boy apparently he doesn't like you," Captain Sesshoumaru said easily as Kagome glared at Inuyasha with hate filled eyes. "Well let it be known that the feelings are returned," Inuyasha said, "Men take our prisoners to the north beach." The men pushed past Kagome and Captain Sesshoumaru. Still they stood where they were. Kagome looked up into Captain Sesshoumaru's face. "Why didn't you let me..." Kagome started. "I know you are hurting inside from the loss of your friend," Sesshoumaru said as he turned and started to walk slowly with a hand on Kagome's back, "I didn't let you do it because you were in rage. There was also the fact that we were outnumbered ten to one and that he would have easily of killed you if I hadn't caught you." Kagome watched her feet sink in the sand with every step. She said not another word. Her heart hurt so much and she felt filled to the brim with anger and sorrow. They had killed Corrin. The Corrin who always made her laugh even when he didn't mean to. The Corrin who she would fight with. The Corrin who had taught her so many things now lay dead somewhere on this island. "Kage I want you to promise," Captain Sesshoumaru said, "I myself do not care much for my brother and hate his actions and decisions. What I want you to promise is to never go after him like you did because I might not always be there to stop you." "I'll try cap'n," Kagome muttered half heartedly. "Good. Now go," Captain Sesshoumaru said. ~~~~~~~Kagome starred at the crimson sky and the fading stars. She knew, though everyone tried, no one was asleep. Like her they were scarred of having their throats slit while they slept. Inuyasha's crew circled them like hungry sharks, making the crew of the Sea Maiden nervous. Kagome listened quietly to the soothing waves. It was then that she heard them talking. "I don't trust him," Inuyasha said. "Whats not to trust...he is only a boy," Sesshoumaru said. "True, but there is something about him. He is hiding something from you I can tell," inuyasha said as he and Sesshoumaru walked into the woods. Kagome's heart caught in her chest. Inuyasha could tell? "Shit" she murmured. Kagome sat up to see where they had gone. It was then that she saw someone run in after them, ducking under the bushes as though hunting. Kagome bit her lip and looked around, none of the pirates where around, there was no one to help out that pirate and Sesshoumaru. Getting up Kagome carefully pulled a knife from Shippo's pocket while he slept. Silently he crept towards the whole in the trees they had walked through. Quickly Kagome caught up with Captain Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. The man she saw creeping in the bushes was no where in sight. "Give the boy a chance, he's a hard worker," Sesshoumaru said. "I will try," Inuyasha said as he pulled a knife from his pocket and through it into the bushes. Kagome watched the knife fly into the woods. Slowly a bird fluttered to the ground . "Ever since yesterday people have been trying to kill me," Inuyasha said. "I wonder why," Sesshoumaru muttered sarcastically. Just then a man cloaked in the cover of darkness leapt at the two brothers. "NOOOOOO," Kagome yelled as she ran leapt at a man running towards Inuyasha and Captain Sesshoumaru. She tackled him from the side forcing him to the ground. The man raised his knife in defense of himself quickly Kagome plunged her knife into the man's chest, puncturing his lung. Slowly the knife fell from his grasp to the ground. Kagome looked in horror on the ground. There at her feet was a dead military officer. She had done it. The ultimate sin. Killing a military officer meant sudden death. "I was wondering when that wing nut was going to croak," Inuyasha said as he kicked the body, "I guess you were right this boy is useful." Kagome could feel her body shaking. "What's wrong with him," Inuyasha asked nodding towards Kagome. "I...I just killed a military officer," Kagome said as she fell to her knees, "The law says...the law says I must die." Inuyasha gave a smirk this was the moment, the very opportunity he was waiting for. "Well Sesshoumaru I do believe that the law also mentions that if the accused has a crew the crew is also punished with him," Inuyasha said gleefully. "Make your point," Sesshoumaru growled. "Meaning that now you and your whole crew are out laws," Inuyasha said, " So now I have in my very hands a fortune. I could turn you into the authorities and become a VERY rich pirate." "There's one problem with that plan," Kagome said angrily "If you turn us in then you endanger yourself- they just may take you too!" Inuyasha studied Kagome as if he had never seen her before. "I don't think I like you much runt." Inuyasha growled as his hand went towards his blade. Kagome stared blankly at him 'Are all pirates idiots?' she thought. "Go ahead and kill me, Its going to happen anyway." Kagome said bravely raising her chin up in the air and glaring at Inuyasha defiantly. "Feh." Was all Inuyasha said in reply as his hand went down to rest by his side. "So now all I have is a group of worthless prisoners." Inuyasha mumbled. "And I cant just kill you and take your ship because one its broken and two I don't have enough sailors to man it." Inuyasha mumbled to himself. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, something Kagome had never seen him do before. "How about, brother dear, you just leave me and my crew alone and sail on your way back to wherever you came from." Sesshoumaru said lightly. "Ah, that's where the problem lies brother. You see I can't sail a ship I don't have. My crew and I lost the Shikon in a battle and were washed ashore here. I lost half of m' crew but luckily I still have more men then you do." Inuyasha said with a smirk. Sesshoumaru sighed and rubbed his temples. "What is it that you want Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru said in a monotone voice. "I'm thinking about taking your ship and about half your crew and making them pirates, on account of how they are already outlaws." Sesshoumaru looked up at Inuyasha and actually smiled. "You can try but at the most you will only get a few men who will take up that offer. You see my crew is faithful to me, something you will never know or have Inuyasha." "Well I'm sure they can be persuaded." Inuyasha said as he fingered his knife. "Come now Inuyasha, we both know that you won't threaten death upon my crew, and even if you do they are still likely to take death." Sesshoumaru stated. "Is that so? How about you boy, would you join a pirate's crew or would you rather die-right here and now." Inuyasha said as he turned on Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened a bit but she stood her ground. "I'd rather die then become a part of your crew you pompous scum bag." Kagome growled. "Kage." Sesshoumaru warned. "No captain, he needs to know that none of the crew, will ever turn to the likes of him. We would all rather die first then serve a cold blooded murderer." Kagome said defiantly, waiting for the blow that would end her life. Inuyasha sighed and sheathed his blade. "Ok, here's the deal." Inuyasha stated. "I will take you and a handful of your crew , my choosing, and we will board your ship and sail it to the nearest port where I will drop you and your crew off. Safe as a babe in its cradle." Inuyasha said raking a hand through his hair. "and what of my crew here on the island?" Sesshoumaru asked darkly. "We will leave a couple of life boats and supplies for your precious crew." Inuyasha said with a sigh. "It's a deal then, and I fully intend to come back for my men that get left behind Inuyasha so I better not find any dead." Sesshoumaru said icily. "I won't kill 'em you have my word." Inuyasha said with a smirk as he reached out his hand. Sesshoumaru sighed and grasped his brother's hand and shook it. "Welcome to the life of a pirate Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said with a smirk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok then, glad that's finished ^_^. So we met Inuyasha and Kouga and crew. . . how many of you hate me for killing of Corrin??? Lol. I'd like to thank my GOOD friend Lindsay who wrote almost the entire chapter. And I think she did a good job, don't you? ^_^ As I have told you before I have a baaaaaad case of writers block, and Lindsay was kool enough to write this chapter for me ^_^ her pen name is Rinzie and you should check out some of her work cuz it is awesome!! Any way please review its appreciated ^_~ O and by the way I thought I should let you guys know that my other penname has been temporarily ummm. . . disabled for a while so I wont be updating any of those fics. Which leaves me with a lot of time for the ones under this penname *beams happily* So I should be updating more often ^_^ THANKYOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!! 


	6. Kage is not a happy camper

Chapter Six: Kage is not a happy camper ^_~  
  
Kagome sank down into the soft warm sand. She let out a jaw cracking yawn as she stared out onto the ocean and watched the sun rise over the horizon, casting a beautiful array of colors on the ocean's vast blue depths.  
  
Kagome sighed, she hadn't gotten much sleep at all last night. She was far too busy muddling over everything that had been happening recently and thinking about her future. Every thing that happened from here on out was her fault. Corrin's death was her fault; the ship being broken was her fault, the fate of the crew. . .  
  
Kagome didn't want to even think about it. She felt an all consuming guilt rise up in her chest. Why did life always have to be so unfair? She had just killed a man with her own bare hands last night and inadvertently saved that scum bag Inuyasha's life.  
  
"I'm such a moron." Kagome muttered as she stared at the sand beneath her feet. Maybe she wasn't cut out to be a sailor, she sure as hell wasn't cut out to be a man well not a good one anyway.  
  
Kagome felt the sand shift to her right as someone set them self down beside her. Kagome didn't look up, she didn't really care.  
  
'This is all my fault. . .'  
  
"Kage" Miroku's deep soothing voice said calmly. Kagome looked up with a sigh at Miroku who sat next to her, his face was calmed as it gazed out at the depths of the ocean. His bangs flew into his eyes as a small breeze stirred rustling their clothes and gently blowing sand across the beach. His eyes were their usual solemn violet brown. Miroku had eyes that could look upon any situation and take it all in without complaint.  
  
"I know you are hurting Kage." Miroku said softly, turning his intense gaze towards her. Kagome was caught in that intense gaze, and she felt as he was peering into her very soul.  
  
"But its times like these, times when we want nothing more then to fall apart and crawl away, that we need to think calmly and rationally about the situation at hand. There are people depending on us Kage."  
  
Kagome looked up sharply at Miroku.  
  
"You think I don't know that!?" she snapped, causing a brief flicker of shock to cross Miroku's features. Kage was known for his stubborn pride yet caring behavior aboard the Sea Maiden. Not once had 'he' ever raised his voice to anyone, especially not to his friends.  
  
"There were a whole lot of people depending on me last night Miroku, and I let them down! I let Corrin die!" Kagome said hotly as unwanted tears trickled down her cheeks.  
  
Kagome let out a frustrated growl and angrily wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand. She wasn't supposed to cry. She wasn't supposed to show a weakness especially not in front of one of the guys. If she did it would make her even less of one of them . . . and it was hard enough as it was trying to be a guy when your really a girl. Kagome sighed.  
  
A heavy hand was placed on her shoulder in a comforting gesture and Kagome looked up into the calm eyes of Miroku.  
  
"Kage, don't blame yourself for Corrin's death, you didn't let him down. You have never let any of us down. Not many people could have seen that rock Kage, not on a night like last night." Miroku said calmly.  
  
"But I should have! I should have!" Kagome yelled, shrugging away from Miroku's hand.  
  
"And now because of me . . . because of me Corrin is dead." Kagome muttered.  
  
"Get that fools idea out of your head Kage!!" Miroku said in a tone that bordered on angry.  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open as she turned to look at Miroku, never before had he ever raised his voice to her. She couldn't even remember a time that he raised his voice to anyone.  
  
"Miroku I-  
  
"Corrin's death was not your fault Kage. We would have stopped here to wait out the storm anyway. His death was inevitable."  
  
Kagome looked away ashamed, she wanted to believe Miroku but she just couldn't.  
  
"Dammit Kage! You're not the only one hurting you know! You think I don't care that I lost one of my best friends last night!"  
  
Kagome stared at Miroku. 'He's right I'm being selfish'  
  
"I don't want to loose another one." Miroku said gently as he placed his hand on her shoulder again and gave it a re-assuring squeeze.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe how incredibly selfish she had been, it was obvious that her friends were in pain, yet she could think only of herself.  
  
"I'm sorry Miroku." Kage whispered.  
  
"You won't loose me mate, not if I can help it."  
  
Miroku's lips twitched upwards at that and he let his hand drop back down to his side.  
  
"Glad to hear it Kage."  
  
"Glad to hear it "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come here you lot and join the rest o' your crew." A deep craggily voice barked from over their shoulders.  
  
Miroku sighed and pushed himself to his feet.  
  
"It looks like its time to go back eh Kage?" He said with that calm serine smile of his.  
  
Kagome smirked slightly.  
  
"Yea, I guess it is." She said as she got to her feet as well and walked over to the fat looking pirate whose hand was fisted around his curved blade.  
  
"C'mon you two I aint got all day!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku and Kagome walked back to the small make shift camp in companionable silence, the fat pirate trailing them the whole way. When they reached the camp everyone was on their feet standing in a line, their faces solemn and quiet.  
  
"That's the last of 'em Cap'n" The fat pirate said gruffly, giving Kagome a harsh push towards the line.  
  
"Get in line ya scurvy rats." The pirate growled at Kagome and Miroku. Kagome and Miroku made their way to the end of the line with confused glances.  
  
Inuyasha stood at the front of the line his hands clasped behind his back as he eyed the crew of the Sea Maiden. He began to stroll down the line of sailors looking at them all with mild distaste.  
  
"Hmm not a tough looking crew are you. . ." Inuyasha sighed out loud. The Sea Maiden's crew bristled at this but said nothing as they stared straight ahead.  
  
Inuyasha walked down the line, pausing every once in a while and staring at a crew member before continuing his way down the line. When he reached the end of the line his gaze fell upon Kagome herself.  
  
Kagome met his intense gaze and gave him an insolent stare, as if she was daring him to say something. Inuyasha simply smirked and turned to Miroku.  
  
"What's your name sailor?" he asked.  
  
Miroku sighed and looked toward Sesshoumaru who was standing off to the side, watching the whole procession. He gave Miroku a small nod.  
  
"My name is Miroku" he said with his usual calm grace.  
  
"Keh, and what exactly do you do aboard the Sea Maiden Miroku?" Inuyasha said with a smirk.  
  
Miroku nodded his head and said simply.  
  
"I am the healer on the ship as well as the instructor to those who wish to learn. I am also a certified monk." Miroku said that last part softly.  
  
"A MONK? Sesshoumaru you have a MONK on your ship!?" Inuyasha said howling with laughter.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha a cold gaze, "I see no problem with that. Because of his religious background Miroku is one of the most dedicated and faithful sailors on board."  
  
Inuyasha's laughter died down but he still had a grin on his face.  
  
"I'll be taking you on the voyage then, ol' Scrawkin met the end of the blade in the last attack we had."  
  
Miroku said nothing but continued to gaze silently at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and walked away back up the line, this time asking everyone who they were and what they did aboard the Sea Maiden. Everyone answered his questions but when he reached Shippo Inuyasha was in for a surprise.  
  
"What's your name boy?" Inuyasha asked Shippo who glared up at him defiantly.  
  
"I don't see how that's any of your business." Shippo said hotly.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened and a scowl came to his face.  
  
"I think it is my business runt, what the hell is your name!" Inuyasha growled. Shippo refused to answer him and blatantly ignored him.  
  
"Why you!" Inuyasha growled his hand going for his blade. And because Shippo was looking away he didn't catch the movement.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in fear for her friend and she chose this time to step out of line.  
  
"Hey you jerk! Leave him alone! I won't let you kill another one of my friends!" Kagome yelled fiercely, catching Inuyasha's attention.  
  
Shippo's eyes widened as he looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Kage get back in line." Miroku whispered urgently.  
  
"No!" Kagome replied hotly glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
"Kage- it's alright mate I-I'm fine!" Shippo said begging with his eyes for her to step back into line.  
  
"Yeah, for now but you never know when he is going to strike down another defenseless man!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes seemed to glow red for a moment before he stomped over to Kagome.  
  
Kagome didn't lose her ground, she stood straight and defiantly her eyes blazing with anger. How dare he threaten another one of her friends!  
  
Inuyasha stepped so close to her that their bodies were almost touching, she could feel the heat radiating off of his body as he glared death down at her. His hand was curled around the hilt of his sword, his knuckles white with tension.  
  
"You heard me." Kagome spat.  
  
"Kage please" Shippo begged.  
  
Kagome ignored her friend's pleas; she couldn't let this villain go unpunished, even if it resulted in her own death.  
  
"Kage stand down." Sesshoumaru said coolly his intense gaze boring into her. Kagome opened her mouth to protest but instead let out a sigh. She was faithful to her Captain and obeyed all orders given to her . . . even if she didn't like them.  
  
"Yes sir." She muttered and stepped away from Inuyasha, her eyes on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru then to Kagome in what appeared to be shock.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at Kagome.  
  
"That will be the last time you insult me boy, I have been far to lenient with you, next time you wont be so lucky." Inuyasha said lowly, so only she and Miroku could hear before he walked away.  
  
Kagome said nothing but she continued to stare at the ground, her cheeks were red with anger. She couldn't wait till the pompous ass left the island. After the past few encounters with Inuyasha she was pretty sure she wasn't going to be going on this particular voyage.  
  
"What's your name runt?"  
  
"Shippo. . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome lounged around comfortably in the sand. The island was beautiful albeit slightly small but it was big enough that she could get away from the others and find solace, as she was doing now.  
  
Miroku was going on the Sea Maiden as well as a handful of the crew. Kagome would have to spend a good month or more on this island, trapped in a constant haze of guilt.  
  
"Just peachy" Kagome mumbled as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.  
  
The Captain had told her to stay away from Inuyasha, not to respond to his childish barbs. Kagome had to do as he said, and so she had walked a little distance away from the rest of the crew.  
  
"It aint easy being me." Kagome sighed as she laid back on the sand, her arms tucked under her head as she stared at the beautiful blue sky above.  
  
"It's about to get a lot harder boy." Inuyasha's voice cut in to her thoughts.  
  
Like a spring Kagome jumped to her feet and turned so she was facing Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome said nothing, she just stared at him warily, he had snuck up on her and she hadn't even noticed.  
  
"What not smart alleck comment? I think that you are actually learning boy."  
  
"Kage."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My name is Kage, not boy." Kagome growled softly.  
  
Inuyasha smirked at her, that infuriating superior smirk. Oh what she would give to wipe that damn smirk of his stupid face!  
  
"We will be leaving by sunset tomorrow." Inuyasha said, still smirking. Kagome's eyebrow began to twitch with the urge to wipe that damned smirk off his face.  
  
"That's great, you guys have fun now!" Kagome ground out.  
  
Inuyasha's smirk grew wider. "But Kage dear boy, you will be coming along with us as well." Inuyasha said now with a full out grin at her shocked expression.  
  
"Like hell I will!" Kagome all but shouted. She couldn't imagine spending any more time with him and in an confined area too!!!  
  
"I'm afraid you don't have a choice. You see my cabin boy was lost at sea. . .and Sesshoumaru ensures me that you are a fine cabin boy."  
  
' Captain Sesshoumaru lied then. . . but why?' Kagome thought bluntly.  
  
"There is one thing that you must learn about me Kage, I like to keep my friends close and my enemies. . .closer." Inuyasha stated as he turned on his heel and walked away.  
  
"Pleasant dreams!" he called over his shoulder.  
  
"Bastard." Kagome muttered as she sat back down in the sand, dreading the next day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok so I felt guilty that I didn't write the last chapter so I pounded out another one. . . yea guilt will do a lot of things to a person ^_~ So how was it? I hoped you guys liked it ^_^ And if you didn't then TELL ME! Ok thanks ^_~ Please review because this time I wont update till I get ten reviews. Conceited? Yes. Greedy? Yes. Do I care? No. ^_^ What can I say I am one spoiled writer. See you again at ten reviews ^_~ Oh and you all really should check out Rinzie's work especially the pg-13 Inuyasha one. . .Its really good ^_~  
  
TTFN  
  
~Sarah ^_~ 


	7. Captain Inuyasha

Chapter 7: Captain Inuyasha  
  
The following day was spent working on repairing the big gash in the Sea Maiden. Kagome worked besides her fellow crew mates as well as Inuyasha's crew repairing the ship. By the end of the day Kagome's blistered hands were full of splinters and quite bruised from the rocks she used as a makeshift hammer.  
  
"Ready mate?" Shippo asked a drowsy looking Kagome.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm lookin' forward to spending a month with Mr. Pompous. . ."  
  
"Hm, I wonder who you could be talking about young Kage. It wouldn't happen to be me, would it?" Inuyasha's deep masculine voice was tinged with annoyance.  
  
Kagome turned to look up at Inuyasha smiling innocently.  
  
"Who sir? Me? Naw, I think you're mistaken." Kagome said looking as innocent as she could manage. She had not forgotten his last threat  
  
~~~~ Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He narrowed his eyes at Kagome.  
  
"That will be the last time you insult me boy, I have been far to lenient with you, next time you wont be so lucky." Inuyasha said lowly, so only she and Miroku could hear before he walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Kagome before stalking away.  
  
"Jerk" Kagome muttered as she watched Inuyasha strut on board the Sea Maiden as if it were his.  
  
"You're just going to have to deal with him Kage, we all are." Shippo said with a sigh running a hand through his wild orange hair.  
  
"What do you mean 'we'?" Kagome asked a slight frown on her face.  
  
"We as in you, Miroku, and me. That Captain Inuyasha said we were to go as well." Shippo grunted a small scowl on his face. Apparently he wasn't looking forward to spending any more time then was necessary with Inuyasha.  
  
"Captain my foot. That mans more like a whiny two year old!" Kagome spat angrily. And it was true, Inuyasha had been complaining all day about the time it took to repair the Sea Maiden. And then when he first inspected it he had said that he had seen paddle boats bigger then it. That was enough to boil the blood in any of the Sea Maiden's crew, they all took great pride in their ship and it was far from small.  
  
"Tell me about it." Miroku sighed from her right as he raised a hand to block the glare of the sun as it began its decline in the sky.(A/n: *rolls eyes* work with me here)  
  
"I'm hungry" Shippo complained patting his stomach.  
  
"Shippo, when are you not hungry?" Kagome muttered as she shook her head sadly.  
  
Shippo glared at Kagome as Miroku chuckled softly.  
  
"Lets go see if we can grab some grub before we come back, ne?" Miroku said with a small smile on his lips as he walked away from the glaring Shippo.  
  
Kagome laughed and patted Shippo on the back.  
  
"C'mon mate, we got to curb that beast that keeps growling at me." Kagome said with a smirk.  
  
"What can I say Kage, m' stomach just don't like you. Among other things."  
  
Kagome laughed and as she walked with Shippo after Miroku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome, Shippo and Miroku sauntered back into camp together, smiling happily, the hunger in their stomachs long gone.  
  
"Hey you three, 'urry up!" Kouga, Inuyasha's first mate called out angrily at them.  
  
"Hey get a load of that you guys, that buffoon can actually count!" Kagome said with a smirk as they walked towards the ship. There was a big crowd of people clustered by the plank that led to the ship.  
  
Miroku and Shippo chuckled at Kagome's comment as they passed Kouga whose eyes were narrowed in what could be nothing other then suspicion.  
  
"Alright you knaves we're going to set sail soon." Inuyasha's voice boomed from in front of the crowd.  
  
There was a low murmur out of the crowd.  
  
"Great" Shippo and Kagome muttered.  
  
Before they knew it, they were on board the Sea Maiden, rushing to and fro, carrying out orders.  
  
"But your backs into it you lazy mongrels!" Kouga's voice barked harshly as he watched the crew hoist the sails up.  
  
"I swear if he says that one more time. . ." Shippo growled as a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead.  
  
"You're . . . telling . . . me" Miroku grunted in front of Shippo.  
  
Kagome grunted as her hands worked at pulling the rope. The damn sail was heavy, contrary to popular belief, and she could feel the muscles straining in her back and shoulders.  
  
The sound of a rope snapping over to their left stole Kagome's attention. She watched as her crew mates toppled over as the line they were holding snapped. Consequently it was also the line that was helping support the sail they happened to be hoisting.  
  
Immediately a heavy weight was placed on the rope ( a/n : Ok ppl just nod your heads and smile ok?) and Kagome felt her muscles strain to the point of white hot pain as she tried to keep the line steady.  
  
"Shit" Miroku grunted as he leaned all his weight backwards trying to keep the sail up.  
  
"Let's get some help over here!" Kouga called out.  
  
Kagome happened to be at the end on the group of sailors who were trying to keep the sail from falling. The crew scrabbled to their feet as they went to help with the line, praying that it wouldn't snap as well.  
  
Kagome clenched her teeth against the strain, 'damn this hurts' she thought bleakly as she tried to take a step backwards, the muscles in her arms quivering. A lot of men had already fallen over from the strain, but Kagome refused to let go.  
  
Suddenly a warm body was pressed against her back as she saw two strong hands wrap around the end of the rope, practically touching her own.  
  
"Heave!" A voice behind her shouted out. The crew scrabbled to do just that.  
  
"Ho!"  
  
"Heave"  
  
(A/n: and so on and so forth . . .can you tell I'm tired??)  
  
Kagome gritted her teeth and pulled on the rope for all she was worth, soon enough the sail was up and the rope went slack.  
  
Kagome grinned.  
  
"Phew that was a close one." She said smiling brilliantly as she turned around to address the man who had helped her.  
  
What she saw took her breath away.  
  
Inuyasha stood there dressed in only a pair of long black pants that were tight around the ankle and baggy everywhere else. A light sheen of sweat glistened on his bare well muscled chest as he grinned impishly down at her.  
  
"You were saying?" Inuyasha chuckled at the dumb struck look on Kagome's face.  
  
She couldn't believe it. Not once had Captain Sesshoumaru helped out with the manual labor that took place on board the ship, but that didn't make him any less of a Captain. He was always there and ALWAYS knew what to do. It shocked her to no end to see that the whiny man from this morning was standing in front of her and was actually helping out with some of the work!  
  
Kagome blinked and mumbled and inaudible reply as she stalked over to Miroku and Shippo who both were looking at Inuyasha almost. . . appreciatively. (a/n : Not in the sexual way you PERVS!!)  
  
"Alright now mates we are under way, set the sails to the wind and lets haul ass" Inuyasha shouted, his hands now propped on his hips.  
  
The crew cheered their response and set out to do just that. Kagome rolled her eyes and made to go help but Inuyasha's voice stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"Boy come here!" he said, staring at Kagome with a small smirk.  
  
Kagome sighed and jogged over to Inuyasha, looking a little perturbed.  
  
Inuyasha smiled cockily down at her "Don't you have a deck that needs to be scrubbed?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened then narrowed in what could only be described in suppressed rage.  
  
"Yes." She said icily.  
  
"I think you mean 'Yes, Sir'" Inuyasha said lowly.  
  
"Yes, SIR" Kagome said between clenched teeth. Just when she thought the guy was okay he had to turn around and does stuff like this. . .  
  
"Well hop to it cabin boy, you don't get paid for nothing ya know!" Inuyasha chuckled before strutting away.  
  
"OOOO I want to kill him." Kagome muttered as she grabbed the bucket and brush and made her way over to the quarter deck.  
  
Kagome spent a good hour scrubbing the quarter deck, her already bruised hands were starting to ache and her knees felt stiff as she finally got up.  
  
"Oi runt, get over here on the double." Kouga barked out, looking decidedly at her.  
  
Kagome sighed, glancing down at her bruised hands before making her way over to Kouga.  
  
"Aye sir?" Kagome asked half-heartedly. She was tired and sore and she wanted to ring Inuyasha's neck.  
  
"I think they be needing yer help in the galley" Kouga growled out, his deep blue eyes staring intently at her.  
  
Kagome sighed inwardly as she nodded her head.  
  
"Aye sir." She said before running off.  
  
Now usually Kagome didn't work down in the galley, but she didn't argue. Ship boy's or Cabin boy's were usually given menial tasks that varied. Kagome found herself swabbing decks one moment and cleaning out the heads the next (a/n: Heads= toilets . . . NASTY!!). But cabin boys did whatever an officer or sailor asked them to, and that kept Kagome constantly busy. Most cabin boys were treated like dirt, often times beaten for small things but luckily Kagome hadn't been beaten too often when Captain Sesshoumaru was in charge. She didn't know if she would fare so well under the supervision of Captain Inuyasha. Heck he's probably be the one to leading the beating Kagome thought wryly.  
  
Kagome entered the large dimly lit galley and sighed as she heard the loud banging of pots and pans followed by a heated argument.  
  
Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes skyward as she walked towards the source of the noise.  
  
"And how is a big man like yerself 'upposed to clean the bottom o' that, eh?" a voice nagged.  
  
"Well, if ye'd stop yer whinin' and just hold the damn thing aloft then maybe I could reach me hand in there and get it!" a deep brawny voice growled.  
  
Kagome walked quietly over to see the two people who were arguing . . and what she saw damn near took her breath away.  
  
There were two sailors standing before a big pot that was used to cook the daily meal in. Both of them, Kagome assumed, were the galley chiefs. That is, the galley chiefs from Inuyasha's pirate crew. There was a big burly looking man standing before the pot, his big face was beat red in what looked like anger. He had a scar that stretched from his jaw to his temple. He wasn't handsome yet he wasn't exactly ugly either. But it wasn't him that caught Kagome's attention, it was the sailor that stood opposite of him.  
  
There standing before her was a woman. Yes, a woman! Her hands were fisted and propped on her hips as she glared at the man opposite of her. Her chocolate brown eyes were narrowed and her chin was thrust out stubbornly. She wore baggy pants and a white tank top that clung tightly to the curves of her breasts. Her bare arms were muscled, but not overly so and a tattoo of a dragon wrapped around her bicep. Its red ominous eyes seemed to glare at Kagome, as if it were saying 'BACK OFF!'  
  
Suddenly those chocolate brown eyes turned to her and her expression seemed to lighten if only for a second, because it was quickly replaced with a scowl.  
  
"What do you want whelp?" she asked flatly.  
  
"I. . .um, they sent me down here. . ." Kagome stuttered.  
  
"Oi, you must be the Cabin boy, and don't be staring at Ayame like ye aint never seen a woman afore." The man said gruffly.  
  
"I. . .err sorry." Kagome said sheepishly, she had been staring but for completely different reasons then what they thought.  
  
The woman, Ayame, sighed as she turned back to the man.  
  
"Really Jake I think I can handle it, I don't need you standing up for me. And besides, he isn't anything but a boy, and a mere one at that." She snapped.  
  
Kagome felt a deep blush rise to her cheeks 'She has no idea how right she is' Kagome though grimly.  
  
"Calm down Lass, I didn't mean it in a disrespectful way 'n all." Jake said as he scratched the back of his head a bit shyly.  
  
Ayame sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"So, Kouga sent you down here. Well he's got perfect timing even if he is a complete idiot." Ayame muttered as she gave Kagome a small smile.  
  
Kagome felt a small smile tug at her lips as Rin's thoughts about Kouga reflected her own.  
  
"You see, Jake and I can't clean out this damned pot, it's too big for our arms to reach the bottom."  
  
"Aye." Jake grunted.  
  
"But you're a small Lad, smaller then I am and certainly smaller then Jake is"  
  
Jake grunted loudly at that.  
  
"So maybe you could climb in down there and scrub it for us. Would ye do that Lad?" Ayame asked a sharp look in her eyes that let Kagome know this was not a request but rather a demand. And she had to obey all commands given to her by someone of a higher rank.  
  
Kagome sighed and nodded her head grimly.  
  
"Yes 'm" she said before walking bravely over to the pot that sat on the ground. It came up past Kagome's waist, nearly to her chest.  
  
Ayame smiled as she handed Kagome a hard brush, used for cleaning the grime off of the pots. Kagome nearly shivered at what awaited her down at the bottom of that pot.  
  
"Well, 'op to it lad. Dinner 'aint goin ter cook itself." Jake grumbled as he sauntered away, leaving Kagome alone with Ayame. Kagome shook her head as she climbed unsteadily into the black cauldron like pot that was covered in char and grease, as well as some unidentifiable items.  
  
"Make sure the bottom o' that pot is spotless ye hear me?" Ayame called as Kagome ducked inside the pot.  
  
"Aye." Kagome called back, nearly gagging on the smell inside. It smelt like rotten. . .rotten something. Kagome's eyes watered as she began to scrub the bottom of the cauldron quickly, hopping to clean it faster. It was a grueling twenty five minutes later when Jake decided that the pot was efficiently clean.  
  
Kagome stumbled out of the pot, her eyes watering.  
  
'Ewww! I smell so bad!' Kagome thought disgustedly as her face turned into a grimace.  
  
Ayame's laughter cut through her thoughts.  
  
"Aw, the poor wee lad, here's a towel, go freshen up in the back." She said, throwing a rag at Kagome's face. Kagome caught the rag and walked stiffly to the back of the galley, where there was a pan of fresh water already waiting her.Ayame's laughter followed her all the way there.  
  
"Glad to see you think it's funny." Kagome grumbled over her shoulder at Ayame, which only made the older woman laugh harder.  
  
Kagome dipped the rag in the warm water and vigorously began to scrub her face and arms. When she was done there wasn't a hint of grease left on her but a faint smell still lingered.  
  
When Kagome went back into the kitchen Ayame and Jake were already hard at work preparing the evening meal.  
  
"Ye can go now Lad, but be back 'ere tomorrow." Jake said as he began to add things into the pot.  
  
"Aye sir." Kagome said as she ran from the galley up to the main deck.  
  
Kagome was confused, 'I thought women weren't allowed on Ships . . . because it's bad luck and all. . .' Kagome thought absentmindedly.  
  
"Ey Cabin boy, get yer worthless hide over here now." A deep craggily voice called out. Kagome winced visibly and turned to see a handful of Pirates leering at her. Kagome swallowed harshly as she walked towards them.  
  
There were five of them, and all of them were twice Kagome's size and at least four times Kagome's girth. *shiver* All of them wore the traditional pirate wear, long baggy shirts and pants with a cutlass hanging off their left hip. The leader of the small group was a good foot taller then Kagome herself and he had a collection of scars scattered across his face. His thin lips turned up into a sneer as Kagome nervously approached.  
  
"Arr, you be the Cabin boy?" the man asked gruffly.  
  
"Aye, sir" Kagome answered, her voice confident.  
  
"Well then thank the gods, ye see there be a smudge on this terribly dirty deck and we was wondering if ye'd clean it up fer us." The fat man chuckled.  
  
Kagome felt bile rise to her throat, she knew that instant that she hated this man, yet she did not know why.  
  
"Aye, I'll clean it" Kagome answered stiffly. She would not call this man the customary 'Sir', he didn't deserve the title.  
  
Kagome turned to go get the brush and bucket.  
  
"Now wait one second there Lad, there'll be no need fer that ye got everything ye need right here." The pirate called out.  
  
Kagome turned confused eyes to him.  
  
"How am I supposed to clean it then?" she asked.  
  
The pirate chuckled "With yer tongue o'course!" he laughed. And the next thing Kagome knew she was on the floor , her face in front of the pirate's boot and a rather large bump on her head. Kagome swallowed back a cry of pain as one of the other pirates kicked her hard in the ribs.  
  
"Now get ter cleaning ye useless lout!" The pirate growled. Kagome's expression immediately darkened. It may have been months since she had been home at High Hill but she would never forget what she had learned there.  
  
Pride, integrity, honor. Higarashi's did not beg, they did not humiliate themselves for the enjoyment of others.  
  
"Bite me toad scum." Kagome growled as she tried to raise herself to her knees.  
  
Immediately the pirate lashed out and Kagome found herself back on the ground, her cheek pressed flat against the deck.  
  
"What did ye say?" the pirate growled out lowly.  
  
Kagome's world was spinning, stars were dancing before her eyes and she blinked trying to clear her vision.  
  
"Now yer gonna clean that spot wid yer tongue, or are we gonna have ter beat ye senseless?" The pirate growled.  
  
"Clean it yourself!" Kagome hissed through clenched teeth. The pain in her head and in her side was overwhelming, yet she refused to cry for them. It was exactly what they wanted.  
  
"Ye heard the Lad maties!" The pirate sneered as he laid another kick to her side.  
  
A strangled cry was wrenched from Kagome's throat as the pirates began to kick her in her sides.  
  
"Ye like that do ye? Ye want some more, huh?" The pirate sneered as tears escaped Kagome's tightly shut eyes.  
  
Kagome choked down her pleas for mercy.  
  
"G-go to hell." She whispered fiercely.  
  
The pirate's eyes widened in shock then narrowed in anger. He pulled out his cutlass.  
  
"Why you. . ." He growled as he prepared to swing.  
  
"What is going on here!?" A sharp voice demanded, anger was clearly evident in his voice.  
  
Kagome opened a swollen eye and looked up at everyone above her, everything seemed to sway and lights flashed before her eyes. She turned her wavering gaze towards the speaker. 'Silver hair, golden eyes. . .angry gaze. . .'  
  
"Captain! I err, that is, the Cabin boy was being insubordinate Cap'n and we was just puttin 'im in his place, 'tis all." The pirate stuttered.  
  
"You will not touch another one of my crew in such a way ever again unless ye want to be keelhauled!" Inuyasha growled, baring perfectly white teeth as his hand rested on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"A-Aye Cap'n." the pirates stuttered fearfully.  
  
Kagome blinked her eyes in shock 'My crew?' what did he mean by that?  
  
Kagome groaned as she tried to get to her feet. She stood carefully, her legs shaking beneath her as her head lolled to the side a bit. She brought the back of her aching hand to her mouth and wiped up the blood that had gathered at the corner of her lip.  
  
It hurt, it hurt worse then anything she had ever known. It felt like fire was crawling up her legs and sides were the pirates had landed blows. She knew her face was going to be hurting a lot more in the morning. But Kagome knew enough about medicine and doctoring to know that nothing was broken. And she was lucky that it wasn't because if they had to take off her shirt. . .  
  
"Hey monk! Get your hide over here!" Inuyasha called out gruffly as he eyed the boy in front of him. Kage, the boy, was standing on his own two feet, but just barely. It was as if he was trying to prove something. Most people in his condition would have stayed down. His clothes were dirty and torn in places. Bruises were already forming on his visible skin, arms face neck and legs. There was a small leaking blood on his temple but the boy didn't seem to notice. His lip was cut and bleeding freely and his whole body shook with the effort to hold himself up. His hands were bruised and cut up, but Inuyasha didn't think that they were from the fight. No, the boy was a worker.  
  
"C' mere ye stupid lad. You're about to fall down again." Inuyasha said as he strutted forward, intent on carrying the boy to the infirmary.  
  
The boy wobbled backwards a bit.  
  
"No! Leave me alone." Kagome shouted trying to avoid Inuyasha's helping hands.  
  
"I-I mean I'm fine sir." Kagome stuttered as she backed up slowly, away from the pirates (Inuyasha included).  
  
"I-I still got work to do sir." Kagome muttered lamely. She knew it was a lie, heck she knew that Inuyasha knew that it was a lie. (A/n: try saying that five times fast!!)  
  
"Stop that ye idiot boy and get over here before I have you flogged." Inuyasha growled out lowly.  
  
He couldn't help but wonder why the boy seemed so afraid of him, afraid of being helped. It was as if he was hiding something . . . and Inuyasha didn't like secrets. Secrets that he didn't know about that is.  
  
Inuyasha reached his hand out in a beckoning gesture, demanding that the boy come to him.  
  
But Kage did not seem to want to obey this request.  
  
"Please sir, I'm fine really." Kagome practically begged. If they examined her and found out her secret . . . would they kill her? Or maybe maroon her on a deserted island. Kagome shivered at the thought as she clutched her wounded arm with her good hand. Today was just NOT her day.  
  
Inuyasha felt like walking over to the boy and slapping him upside the head, youngsters these days.  
  
"Have it your way boy. I won't touch you." Inuyasha said flatly.  
  
"Yes sir, you wanted me?" Miroku's voice interrupted Inuyasha's and Kagome's . . . conversation.  
  
"Yea, take the brat down to the infirmary and have 'im patched up." Inuyasha said before turning on his heel and walking away. Miroku turned solemn eyes to Kagome.  
  
As soon as he looked at her anger filled those usually serene eyes.  
  
"Kage! What happened!? Who did this?" Miroku hissed as he walked over to her and tilted her chin upwards so that her eyes met his probing gaze.  
  
"Dammit Miroku I don't know, I-I just need to lie down for a little while."  
  
"Whatever you say Kage, we're going to need to patch up that eye, you must be in a whole world of pain right now." Miroku sighed.  
  
"Aye, thanks for rubbing it in." Kagome muttered.  
  
Miroku placed Kagome's arm around his shoulder so that she could lean on his as they walked.  
  
"Sometimes I think you're as bad as Shippo." Miroku muttered as they walked to the infirmary.  
  
"Nope, definitely worse." He sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okiieee. So this was a long chapter right? ^_^ It took me a long time to write it but what do you guys think, was it worth it? I actually have a couple of requests for you guys. If you see any grammatical or just plain mistakes in this chapter please, PLEASE tell me! I also need a beta reader (Can you tell?) anyone who wants to do that favor for me PLEASE e-mail me! My email is: KittyGirlR@aol.com. Or Sesshoumarusdemon@yahoo.com .If you find me switching tenses anywhere in this story, other then flash backs and what not, please let me know!  
  
I took me soo long to update this fic for a couple of reasons. Number one: I got GROUNDED! Eek! *runs for the hills* my mom can just be plain scary when the occasion calls for it. So I was without a computer for like a week. When I finally got on to type that stupid black out thing happened and I was left in the dark! Then there was the amount of research I put into this darn fic! Lol. I know a lot of "Pirate Vocabulary" now and will be trying to insert more of it in here. ^_^ OO and just in case you were wondering Keelhaul (which is what Inuyasha threatened to do to the pirates) is to drag someone under the keel of the ship for purpose of punishment/torture. And if you don't know what a flogging is (. . .-_-. . .) its basically getting whipped in front of the entire crew. . .bare chested. ^_^ If you happen to have any questions on my pirate Vocabulary then Puh-lease let me know!  
  
I also want to thank all you great reviewers out there! I love you guys so much *tear* Now I will try to answer some of your questions. Like the questions that weren't answered already in this chapter. Notice how I say questions, meaning anyone who asked one will receive an answer ^_~ so if you didn't ask a question and your name isn't up here then I THANK YOU!! ^_^ Now if I miss your question I am INCREDIBLY sorry, just ask again ^_^  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Crispy Muffin: Hehehe Well, I'm not quite sure if they are all the same species yet *blushes* but I'm leaning towards them all being human, except they look the same as they do on the show without the youkai markings and what not ^_^  
  
Crystal Sapphire: Okiiee was that a split personality thing going on there or were there actually two people? LOL. ^_^ As of now I do not know when Kage and Inuyasha are going to get *cough* closer. But there will be fluffiness and can't ya see the bonding happening already? Lol ^_~  
  
Eien Tamashii: Heh he he *cough* Sorry about chapter five. As previously stated I did NOT write that chapter, plus ff.net decided to get all screwy on me. . .*growls at computer*. As for your question, If I told you when they are going to find out Kage is a girl doncha think it would ruin the surprise a bit? LOL ^_^ Soon my friend, soon ^_~  
  
Sashlea : lol. The world may never know . . . ^_^  
  
Medianoche: Kagome and Inuyasha get along? Come on now, where's the fun in that? lol. Things will get ummm "fluffier" between the two, I'm hoping to throw in some more bonding time between the two *winks* but I can't make Inuyasha look like he likes guys now can I? lol! ^_^  
  
Sesshyangel: Sorry no dice dudette, lol. This definitely is not a S/K fic. Though I must admit that it is my fav. Pairing ^_~ Nope this fic is I/K all the way. I agree with you about the pirates though! ^_^ Did you see pirates of the Caribbean? Hehehe, *cough* Anyway I'm thinking about having Kagome kick Inuyasha's butt a little later in the story, if ya know what I mean ^_~  
  
KALTH1389: Yup it's a superstition that having a woman on board is bad luck stupidpigheaded*cough*men. But we already have Ayame on board so it pretty much shows that Inuyasha don't give a damn about women on board. . .atleast I hope that's the point that got across in this chapter ^_^  
  
Okay so the questions have been answered ( I hope ) Thank you everyone that reviewed Chapter 6 *sniff* it made me feel so special!! I tried to make the chapter longer (Minus the huge authors note its about 10 pages) because of all the wonderful reviews I got. If you want to flame me then go ahead please do so! If its about something I need to fix or a mistake I made then Flame ahead!! I want 'em! It took me a mad long time to type this chapter and I AM SO SORRY!!  
  
But please review!! I really need your feedback! ^_^ The more reviews I get the longer the chapter will be. So it's up to you guys!! And also (looks up "damn this is a long A/n) I have more time to work on this fic cause my other account got "temporarily" suspended. *growls* So if you have read "Don't Cry" or "Forbidden Love" by Sayah1112, don't expect an update real soon. Well that's it for now, have fun and REVIEW!!  
  
~Sarah 


	8. Story Time!

Chapter 8:  
  
Kagome hissed in slight pain as Miroku dabbed at the cut above her eye with a cool rag.  
  
"Stupid Kage, what the hell where you thinking?" Miroku asked grimly, a small frown marred his usually calm features.  
  
"I didn't do nothing!" Kagome objected hotly as she winced in pain. The whole right side of her face was an ugly bruise. Her ribs were bruised as well but she told Miroku that she they were fine, she didn't want him to know her secret. She felt terribly guilty about keeping this from her friends, but she didn't want them to look at her differently, she didn't want them to hate her.  
  
"Kage, is there something you want to tell me?" Miroku asked concerned. His blue/brown eyes peered into Kagome's own as he brought the rag from her face. Kagome squirmed under his inquisitive stare.  
  
"You can trust me Kage, you know that." Miroku said calmly  
  
'Would it be so bad if he knew? I mean he's going to find out eventually. And he's right. I DO trust him. . .'  
  
"Aye." Kagome whispered softly.  
  
Miroku stared intently at her waiting for her to continue.  
  
"Miroku, I'm a -  
  
"IDIOT!! What the hell happened up there! Are you trying to get yourself killed!" Howled an angry Shippo as he burst into the room. His normally wild red hair was even more messy then usual, his cheeks were flushed in anger and his green eyes were flashing.  
  
"Ye could've at least waited fer me! I would've nailed em good fer ya!" Shippo growled as he walked towards the startled pair.  
  
Miroku sighed and rubbed his temples.  
  
"Shippo mate, I understand that you're upset about this, but you are in MY infirmary and there will be no yelling here." Miroku stated calmly.  
  
Shippo rolled his eyes as he looked Kagome over.  
  
"They got ya good too, eh?" Shippo sighed as his brow was creased with a frown.  
  
Kagome smiled at her friends expressions.  
  
"An' what's so funny?" Shippo asked hotly, his face contorted in a mixture of anger and concern.  
  
"Well mate, it's just that when ya look at me like that ya look like an angry squirrel." Kagome said with a shrug.  
  
Miroku chuckled at Shippo's shocked expression.  
  
"He does doesn't he?" Miroku chuckled slapping his knee.  
  
"Aw can it you two." Shippo grumbled, though there was a small smile on his face.  
  
"Look you guys, I appreciate your concern but really I'm fine. I'm just going to be sore for a while is all." Kagome said calmly.  
  
Miroku shook his head.  
  
"I'm afraid that I can't let you leave the infirmary Kage, you're in no shape for it. I'll have Shippo bring you up your supper. For now you will have to lie down and rest." Miroku sighed, giving Kagome a level gaze.  
  
Kagome swallowed down her protests, she really did need to rest. She ached all over and it was hard to stand. 'I don't think I can take three steps without falling over'  
  
So, the now resigned Kagome let out a sigh as she sat back down on the itchy cot, glaring at Miroku and Shippo.  
  
"Would ye look at that, he didn't protest one bit." Shippo chuckled.  
  
"I must admit that I am surprised as well." Miroku said with a small smile. "I was expecting more fight then that."  
  
"Yea well I've had all the fighting that I can stand fer one day." Kagome grumbled as she rubbed her now aching head. 'Great just what I need . . . another headache.'  
  
"He's right; maybe we should let the lad get some rest, eh Shippo?"  
  
"Aye, that would be best." Shippo conceded as he walked towards the door.  
  
"Get better soon Kage, Coz its me who'll be scrubbing the deck while yer sleeping." Shippo called back over his shoulder before he disappeared through the doorway.  
  
Miroku shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Lay down Kage and get some rest, I'll be back to check on you in an hour." Miroku said as he pushed Kagome's shoulder so that she was lying down on the cot.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and nodded her head tiredly, 'Sleep yea, that's what I need just a small. . .'  
  
Within seconds Kagome was sound asleep.  
  
Miroku shook his head and smiled, the kid was as stubborn as he was brave. And with that last thought Miroku left, closing the door behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome awoke feeling refreshed and much better. She sat upright only to feel like a horse just kicked her in the stomach.  
  
"Ugh..." She groaned. Apparently her ribs hadn't quite healed while she was sleeping.  
  
"Serves you right you little scamp. I am quite sure I told you to behave on this particular voyage."  
  
Kagome turned wide eyed to see Sesshoumaru sitting in a chair by her cot.  
  
"C-Cap'n" Kagome gasped as she scrambled to get up and out of bed. A firm hand was placed on her shoulder and she was forced to lie back down.  
  
"Don't even think it boy, you are much to hurt to be standing up and saluting me." Sesshoumaru said sternly.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe it. How long had he been there? Was he there the entire time she was sleeping? What if she had said something in her sleep that had given away who she was and where she came from?  
  
Yet, at the same time she felt oddly relieved that the captain was near. It had only been a day yet she missed him. His presence alone was soothing and calming. And Kagome felt almost . . . comfortable around him.  
  
"M' sorry about the fight Cap'n." Kagome mumbled as she wrapped her arm around her aching sides.  
  
Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow at Kagome and let out a sigh.  
  
"You need not worry Kage, this particular fight wasn't your fault. Or so I hear." Sesshoumaru said with a wry smile. Over the course of the six months Kagome had been with the Sea Maiden crew she had become notorious for fighting, although she had started none of them and they only happened when they docked.  
  
Kagome smiled wryly.  
  
"Twasnt my doing this time Cap'n." Kagome said almost sullenly.  
  
"I am glad to hear it young Kage. Although I do owe you a bit of thanks, because of this my impudent little brother had to let me out of my confines to come and. . .visit you." Sesshoumaru said with a pained smile.  
  
Kagome hadn't really thought about where Captain Sesshoumaru had been all day. But now that she knew she was infuriated.  
  
"You mean that he's keeping you locked up!" She all but growled as she struggled to sit up without cracking a rib.  
  
"Now, now Kage calm down." Sesshoumaru said sternly.  
  
"But it isn't fair! This is your ship!" Kagome protested.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and rubbed his temples.  
  
"No Kage, this ship no longer belongs to me. It is Inuyasha's now. When he drops us off at Port Nadunk then I will purchase a new ship and that will belong to me."  
  
Kagome sighed and shook her head. That Inuyasha could be such an ass sometimes.  
  
"Kage, my time with you is short before I have to return to my chambers. I wanted to tell you to behave and try to ignore Inuyasha's. . . bait. For he will try to bait you Kage as will others and they will all delight in your punishment. Or rather, most of them will." Sesshoumaru said sincerely.  
  
"Aye Captain." Kagome said nodding her head.  
  
"Well," Sesshoumaru said as he pushed himself to his feet. "It is time for dinner and I must return to my chambers . . . and Kage, remember, behave." Sesshoumaru said as he walked out the door.  
  
"Aye, captain. . . I will, I promise."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was two days later, after the many protests of Miroku, that Kagome was allowed to leave the infirmary and get back to work. Things went smoothly, as Kagome had assured Miroku they would. There were no fights, no more bruises, just plain hard work. And the work was hard. Kagome as the cabin boy had A LOT of work to do and it varied from scrubbing decks to cleaning out the galley pots. By the end of the day Kagome was sore, and aching but she would never admit it out loud, not in front of the guys anyway. So two weeks passed in a relatively calm manner.  
  
"One more to go." Kagome mumbled to herself as she cleaned out the last of the galley pots. Much to Kagome's displeasure she had found out that there were in fact seven humongous galley pots and each were equally dirty as the first. It took Kagome a good two hours to clean them and during that time she talked to the every cheerful Ayame.  
  
"How's it going in there Kage?" Ayame called over her shoulder from where she stood chopping carrots.  
  
Kagome grunted, she was covered head to foot in grease. 'Oh what I would give for a bath.' Kagome thought longingly.  
  
"Almost done!" Kagome called back. "I hope"  
  
Ayame chuckled at Kagome's last statement. She had learned after a couple of days that the young Kage had quite a tongue and a sharp wit. It hadn't taken long for the two of them to become friends, both were alike in many ways.  
  
"You know Kage sometimes I think you would make a better woman; you're too smart to be a man." Ayame chuckled as she continued preparing the meal.  
  
Jake had been called up to talk to the captain so the two were alone.  
  
(A/n: ~~~ I wonder what they could be talking about ^_~)  
  
Kagome laughed wryly and shook her head. 'If she only knew.' Kagome thought with a small smirk.  
  
"I resent that." Kagome grumbled as she scrubbed furiously at the charred bottom of the pot.  
  
"What do you guys put in this thing anyway?" Kagome called to Ayame with a disgusted snort.  
  
"Hey now I don't hear you guys complaining when its time fer chow!" Ayame retorted hotly.  
  
"Heh heh he." Kagome chuckled nervously. It was true, as soon as it was time for chow (food time!) the men scarfed down the food without a second thought.  
  
"That's what I thought." Ayame snorted.  
  
The galley was filled with a comfortable silence between the two friends, the only sounds to be heard were the swishing sounds of the brush as it grazed over the pots bottom and the small crunch the knife made when cutting through the vegetables.  
  
Kagome bit her lip in frustration. She had known Ayame for quite some time now and they had grown quite close. Yet, as hard as she tried she couldn't get up the courage to tell Ayame of her secret (Although she desperately wanted to tell SOMEONE ) let alone ask the question that had been plaguing her mind. Kagome shook her head and built up her resolve. She was going to ask.  
  
"Hey Ayame, I've got a question." Kagome said carefully.  
  
Ayame turned with a knowing smile on her face. She could tell that the lad had been dying to ask her this question for quite some time now. She could see it in his eyes.  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"Well, ya see, you're a woman and er that is I just always kind of thought that women weren't. . .allowed on board a ship and I was just wondering. . ."  
  
"Ye were wondering how it is that I am here, eh?" Ayame finished for Kagome.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Well that's a long story mate, and maybe when we have more time I'll tell ye. But the short of it 'tis that Women on board a ship don't bring bad luck. 'Tis just a silly superstition. And Captain Inuyasha and his crew don't believe in superstitions." Ayame said with a smile.  
  
Kagome blinked. So Inuyasha had actually allowed a woman on board? The man was getting more and more interesting by the day. Pirates where generally the most superstitious people on the planet let alone out on the open sea.  
  
"Sides there's other women aboard, ye just don't get to see them." Kagome's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"And their not fer the likes of ye matie, so don't even think of it. Their nothing but good fer nothing whores who are supposed ta pleasure the captain and the higher ups."  
  
"You mean, Captain Inuyasha-"  
  
"Aww no laddie! Captain Inuyasha don't take any pleasure from them. He don't like them one bit, he sees them fer what they really are. He's a good man. A little bit of an ass sometimes but a good man none the less." Ayame said with a nod.  
  
Kagome stood up and put her arms on the rim of the pot, her head resting on her arms and she peered curiously at Ayame. Oh how she wanted to tell her the secret that had been plaguing her for quite some time now . . . but she just . . . couldn't.  
  
"Hey Ayame?"  
  
"Hnn"  
  
"Why does Captain Sesshoumaru hate Inuyasha so much?" Kagome asked weakly. 'Damn, I'm such a wuss.' Kagome thought grumpily  
  
Ayame smiled. "Now that's an interesting story. Ye see, Captain Sesshoumaru is noble born and bread he comes from the great line 'o the Iakuoy. Now Sesshoumaru's father was a good leader, awesome fighter and great Captain, he just had one weakness." Ayame paused.  
  
Kagome looked up curiously at her.  
  
"He had an awful lust fer women. So much so that every time they would set port he would have a' least five women on each arm."  
  
"Well one day, The Captain had to set port at a small island of the coast of . . . I believe it was Hamma, aye, twas Hamma. Well anyway, The captain and a couple o' his most trusted crew went to explore the small Island. They weren't expecting to be attacked by angry natives."  
  
"The Captain and his mates fought the natives off easily; they were great fighters they were. . ." Ayame said with a nod " So they were going to slaughter the whole lot of the natives that had attacked them when a young slip of a girl ran into the melee."  
  
Ayame smiled.  
  
"The girl, she must've been sixteen at the most then, went straight up to the Captain and begged for his mercy upon her people. Apparently the Captain was blown away by her courage and compassion that he agreed, that is, if she would come with them back to the ship."  
  
Kagome gaped, open mouthed.  
  
"So the girl agreed, 'cause she cared so much for her people. She went aboard the ship with the Captain and in return the Captain let her people live."  
  
"Well, it wasn't long until the Captain, err had his way with the girl. It 'twas said that the two were deeply in love with each other. Now keep in mind this was after the death of Sesshoumaru's mother and Sesshoumaru was still a wee lad."  
  
"So it wasn't long 'till the girl, I believe her name was Lynn, had her first child with the Captain. It was a boy, they named him Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
" They were all happy living together. The captain returned to his home and began a new life with his wife and sons. It twas when Lynn was pregnant with the Captain's second child that disaster struck. Lynn had a miscarriage and the child unborn and unnamed died in her womb. Bringing her with it."  
  
Kagome gasped. "That's horrible!"  
  
"Aye tis, the Captain was so overcome with grief that he shut out the rest of the world, including his two sons."  
  
"It was only a year after Lynn died that the Captain died as well. . . he truly loved her."  
  
Kagome nodded her head in understandment.  
  
"Sesshoumaru blamed his father's death on Inuyasha and his mother. He had resented that his father had loved any woman after his own mother's death and a filthy peasant at that."  
  
"He thinks of Inuyasha as a 'Half-breed' not worthy of his or anyone else's time."  
  
"Well that's just wrong! It aint Inuyasha's fault!" Kagome objected.  
  
"Aye, I know."  
  
Kagome couldn't help but to feel pity for Inuyasha, his only remaining family hated him for something that wasn't his fault. You can't control whose family you are born in to. Yet as much as she tried she couldn't bring herself to hate or be angry with Captain Sesshoumaru. She was sure he was hurt when his father chose a peasant over him. And her heart went out to both brothers. She hoped with time that they would overcome their differences and forgive each other. Maybe that was too much to hope for but a girl can dream cant she?  
  
"Arr, lookit the time now matie. Hurry up and get out 'o that pot, we got dinner to cook and it certainly aint going to be Kage stew." Jake grumbled as he came down the stairs that led to the galley.  
  
"Aye sir that was just what I was doing." Kagome retorted as she climbed over the lip of the pot.  
  
"Now go freshen up in back there Kage, ye smell 'orrible!" Ayame said wrinkling her nose as Kage walked past her.  
  
Kagome smiled  
  
"I know, I smell like yer cooking." She said impishly as she ducked a flying carrot aimed for her head.  
  
"Why you 'lil" Ayame laughed as Kagome ran towards the back of the galley.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome couldn't sleep. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't. Usually it was the soft lulling rocking of the ship that helped her get to sleep, or even the soft snores of her fellow crewmates. But tonight, an un- ease hung about her, in the very air she breathed and it was starting to get to her. It didn't help that her secrets kept plaguing her, and she desperately wanted to tell someone about it. Someone who would understand, someone who wouldn't hate her afterwards.  
  
With a sigh Kagome rolled swiftly out of her hammock and onto the hard wooden floor, she was quiet as a mouse as she crept out of the barracks and up the stairs to the main deck. As soon as Kagome emerged from below deck a feeling of relief swept through her being. She didn't know what it was about the night that seemed to sooth her, maybe it was the way the wind whistled through the sails, or the soft creaking of the ships ropes and boards that chased away all her anxieties. It was as if the night itself was a comfort to her soul, the remedy she needed.  
  
A soft smile played upon Kagome's lips as she crept towards the stern of the ship. It was much quieter at night then during the day. Men were still working aboard the ship but there were no loud calls or shouts, no grunts or thumps. Just the wind whispering through the sails and the soft rocking of the ship as the waves splashed against its sides. Kagome let out a relieved sigh as she gripped the smooth wooden rail of the ship and gazed out onto the dark ocean.  
  
The sky was a deep black with speckles of stars scattered across it. The only light to be found was that of the moon which hung perfectly full in the night sky. Kagome peered into the darkness, letting the soft creaking of the ships sounds fill her. The light of the moon played across the waters surface, reflecting in its constantly moving depths. The sea looked like a deep blue/black, and sparkled in the light of the moon and stars. Kagome took a deep breath and let the salty fresh smell of the sea fill her. It was moments like these that made up the reasons why she loved the Sea.  
  
Kagome was so entranced with the open sea and the stars and the moon that she didn't notice the figure approaching her from behind until the warmth of an arm was pressed against her side.  
  
Kagome turned wide eyed to see Inuyasha standing beside her, his eyes almost glassy as he stared out onto the same sea as she did.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" Inuyasha asked softly as he continued to gaze at the rolling sea.  
  
Kagome turned her attention back to the sea she had been so entranced with only moments before.  
  
"Aye." She whispered.  
  
"What are you doing out here Kage?" Inuyasha asked, turning his piercing golden eyes to her.  
  
Kagome didn't turn to meet his eyes as she leaned forward on the railing.  
  
"Couldn't sleep." She mumbled softly.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and sighed as he turned his back away from the sea and leaned comfortably on the railing.  
  
"Aye, I know the feeling."  
  
Kagome's lips turned upwards at that.  
  
"Ah, so the tough little cabin boy can smile, eh?" Inuyasha said hoarsely as a smirk grew on his lips.  
  
"Aye, when I want to." Kagome responded easily as she turned to look at Inuyasha.  
  
"That's good t' know." He said with a smirk. "And here I was thinking you were a tough ol' Seadog that didn't have a sense of humor."  
  
"Oh look who's talking." Kagome laughed.  
  
Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "I have no idea what you are talking about boy."  
  
"Ha! I'm sure you don't Captain. You strut around the ship all serious and business like, almost never smiling one would think that youre turning into . .." Kagome gasped and covered her mouth to stop the flow of words from coming out.  
  
Inuyasha was staring blankly at her now. His golden eyes bored into her own.  
  
'Shit shit shit shit shit. Way to go Kagome, go insult the psychotic captain that is just looking for an excuse to get you killed.'  
  
"I-I'm sorry sir, I-I didn't mean it. . ." Kagome whispered earnestly, taking a step backwards.  
  
Inuyasha's solemn face softened a little and he took a step forward.  
  
"You called me. . . "  
  
Kagome winced.  
  
". . .Captain" Inuyasha finished.  
  
Kagome blinked in shock, was that why he was acting so strange? She had thought he would be mad at her for insulting him. But no, it was because she called him Captain. Kagome hadn't been thinking about it too much at the time, she hadn't understood the significance, it had just kind of slipped out. Was he mad?  
  
"I, um that is, I didn't . . . I'm sorry?" Kagome asked hesitantly.  
  
Inuyasha smirked at her response.  
  
"This entire voyage you have been calling me 'Sir' but not once have you called me Captain, and I understood your loyalty to Sesshoumaru. In fact, I almost envied it. You risked your life for him back there on the island . . . not many of my crew would do that for me. I must admit its kind of shocking that you. . ." Inuyasha trailed off.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"Whoa whoa, wait a second! Yeah, I called you Captain but- but that doesn't mean that I'm not faithful towards Captain Sesshoumaru anymore! He is my Captain. . . and so. . ."  
  
Kagome swallowed nervously.  
  
". . . are you." She finished.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Whatever you say boy."  
  
Kagome frowned and let out a sigh. 'let him think what he wants, as long as he isn't mad at me. . .'  
  
"Oh and about that Strutting around board stuff. . ." Inuyasha said as he turned to her with a glare.  
  
The gods must have been with Kagome that night because as soon as the words left his mouth thunder boomed over head and lighting cracked through the sky as rain poured down from over head.  
  
"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed as he ran towards the bell to sound the alarm.  
  
"ALL HANDS ON DECK!!" He bellowed.  
  
The scent of a storm flitted through Kagome's nostrils, this was going to be the big one.  
  
"Kage! Quickly get the others!" Inuyasha shouted his order.  
  
"Aye, Captain!" Kagome called back as she raced down below deck, missing the smile that graced Inuyasha's lips.  
  
". . .Captain, I like the sound of that." Inuyasha whispered to himself as he watched Kagome disappear below deck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok! SORRY! I'm saying that right off the bat, getting it off my chest you know? ^_~ I know its been a while since I have updated *sighs* but I made it extra long and added some . . .well it would be wrong to call it fluff because Inuyasha isn't gay and he doesn't like men. But yea you get the point. One reason it took me so long to update is that my great grandmother died last week and we were all busy making 'preparations' and spending time with family so I got very little computer time in. But I want to thank you for all of your reviews! It really cheered me up and got me going! When I looked in my inbox I was totally blown away! ^_^ So without further delay I give to you . . . ( drum roll in background ) REVIEW RESPONSES!! *hears disappointed sighs of many*  
  
Deal with it *grumbles* ^_~  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Crystal Sapphire: LOL! Well then ^_^ Lemme see. . .Kagome will most likely be recognized as a girl in the next chapter ^_^ hehehe. As for why Ayame isn't like Ayame, there is a simple answer for that . . .I was going to make her Rin and then realized that well *sighs* I already USED Rin! Dang I wanted to smack myself then! So I changed names around cuz I'm too lazy to go back and re write it ^_^ Kagome is too scared to tell Ayame that she's a girl. She tries in this chapter but fails horribly ^_^ Thanks for your review! It was mad funny ! ^_^  
  
Errie Wvern: lol, well there was no groping or eye twitching in this chapter ^_^ Though Shippo seemed to get a little mad *shrugs* I totally didn't know that about women's periods, lol. Maybe I will use that later. *grins mischievously* And I don't think you can really take baths on board a ship. . .so. . .I mean they have shower like things but Kagome probably doesn't need to take off her shirt for that. ^_^ You totally caught me off guard on that question Touché! Though she does use the rag in the galley to umm clean herself so. . . lol. Thanks for your review ^_^  
  
AnimeFreak : hey there! ^_^ Umm the pairing Is INUYAHSA/KAGOME! I'm just making sure everyone knows that maybe I should put it at the top, ne? lol ^_^ it was kind of stupid of me not to put it in the summary but I wanted people to read it on their own and find out for themselves you know? And I totally agree with you on the girl power thing! Next chapter I think she just might be kicking some. . .tail. ^_^ lol. I'm glad you like my story *tear* I feel so loved!  
  
Miss Pocky lover: *grins* I'm glad ya like my fic ^_^ Geez I love you guys *sniff* but I'm not quite sure when Kagome is going to be found out in the way you mean. Next chapter someone WILL know her secret ^_~ I'm just not telling who! *grins evilly* OO thanks for the review!!  
  
Hiikaru: I think it is freaky how sometimes reviewers can read your mind. I mean, I have this thing all planned out and then you come and pop up the question ^_^ And no I'm not going to tell you when and who will find out Kagome's a girl ^_^ Its because I am evil MUHAHAHAHAHA. OO but thanks for your review! LOL.  
  
KALTH1389: *sighs* groundation . . . yes that's what I call it. You see I cant really remember what I did to get in that state of being, but I was starting to get cabin fever. . .or room fever ^_^ lol. And if I told you who found out first then that would totally ruin the surprise for next chapter wouldn't it ^_~ HEHEHE HAHAHA . . .Ok I'm officially scaring myself. . . Anyway thanks for the review! ^_^  
  
Foxshadow: Now technically you didn't ask a question ^_^ But hey who cares? LOL. I just thought your review was funny ^_^ And I did that too, only I got my brother instead of my mother so I didn't get grounded, just punched in the arm *sighs* boys. . .I hope I updated soon for you, I have this really big fear of evil fluffy bunnies of doom ^_^ lol. Thanks for your review! *tear*  
  
Sesshyangel: *sigh* I feel your pain. I think my favorite pairing is Sesshoumaru/Kagome because there are so many good ones out there. I mean I can't read a fic on FF.net without bumping into a S/K scene! I think that's why I made this fic a little different. Sesshoumaru is my favorite character and I will always love him *tear* but this was not meant to be. . . not in this fic anyway ^_~ And I don't know if I can make another Sea fic because I am by far too LAZY to do it. Though I do feel your pain. ^_^  
  
Sashlea :Eh heh heh heh *blushes* yes I admit it I made a mistake *sighs* With the whole Rin and Ayame thing, thanks for catching that for me! ^_^ But 'Lowly' I'm a little lost on that one. . .I don't know I'm probably skipping over it. *sighs* No rest for the weary ne? lol, thanks for your review! ^_^  
  
Al-khidr lover: Inuyasha will find out. . . eventually ^_^ Muhahahaha! I mean he has to right? If this is an I/K fic. And I'm really pushing for the "Inuyasha's not gay" thing right now. *sweat drop* Not that I have a problem with that! No its just that it might complicate things between Kagome and Inuyasha ^_~ lol. ^_^ Thanks for your review *sniff sniff* I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!!!!  
  
Silvershark: Why THANKYOU! I did try to write this fic as accurately as I could ^_^ But there were so many places that I got that information. If you are looking for info on boats and what not then you can try this address:  
  
If you are looking for dialogue stuff then check out this site ^_^ Its pretty funny : . Good luck on your fic and thanks for your review! ^_^  
  
Gothkid: Well, you didn't ask a question but your review was too . . . funny/scary to ignore ^_^ I agree with you, it probably did "Most royally suck" for kage/Kagome *grins evilly* But you know what? I think that the squirrels are involved in the conspiracy too! I mean c'mon no ones that cute! They are just evil man! ^_^ Well thanks for the review ^_^  
  
Chezzycake: lol. If I told you who would find out first then it would take away from my evilness of leaving you guys hanging MUAHAHAHA. And yea I can be evil *grins deviously* I'm glad you liked my fic and thanks for the review!!!!!  
  
WOW! That was a LOT of reviews you guys! ^_^ I feel so special! But school is starting on Tuesday so I might not get to update all too much *tear*. But the more reviews I get the longer the update will be! *nudge nudge* And I just might add in a little more fluff. But its up to you guys, I mean your review inspire me to write and I try to work off of your suggestions when I can ^_^. So REVIEW ME! Tell me what you guys thought about this chapter!  
  
OO and by the way I have some questions for you guys!  
  
Later, much much later, in this fic should I put in a *blushes* Lemon? I mean FF.net is starting to take down fics with lemons which I think is retarded because most people put warnings up. If you don't like it don't read! That's where I stand on the issue anyway *sighs* I wont get started on the subject but yea. . .  
  
Ok and this question is mostly because I'm weird and I'm taking a poll. ^_^ How old are you guys that are reading this? I mean I want to know what age group my writing appeals to. Weird? Yea I'll admit it ^_^ I cant help but wonder how many people actually read the stuff I write and you know where they are from and stuff. Juvenille? Yes. Do I care? No ^_^ So yea its up to you if you want to answer the questions! Lol.  
  
THANKYOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I LOVED THEM ALL!! *tear*  
  
And remember. . . REVIEW! Thanks ^_~  
  
~Sarah  
  
*just a note of randomness here but I think it would be kool to have a pet squirrel! I would name him King Fuzzy Nuts ^_^ Even though squirrels are evil . . . but I can dream! Lol ^__^* 


	9. Shocking!

Chapter Nine: Shocking!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! (just cuz I feel like it ^_^)  
  
Kagome's heart leapt into her throat as she ran down the hallway leading to the barracks. Over the short time she had been with the Sea Maiden she had experienced her fair share of storms. But the one that she saw and felt coming tonight was the biggest one yet. She had seen the panic in Inuyasha's eyes, and she feared for the safety of the ship and it's crew.  
  
"ALL MEN ON DECK!!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs as she hurtled into the barracks.  
  
The response to her shout was immediate, the men tumbled out of the hammocks pushing past each other and all but crushing Kagome in their rush to get to the top deck. Kagome yelped as someone's elbow was thrust back painfully into her eye. She didn't have much time to dwell on it though; she was needed on the top deck.  
  
"Kage!" Miroku's voice strained over the crowd of sailors that were making their way to the upper deck.  
  
Kagome gave a glance over her shoulder and saw through the mess of sailors Miroku's frantically waving hand.  
  
"What is it!?" Kagome shouted back, she didn't have time to wait for him, not that this crowd would allow her to anyway, she felt like she was in a herd of cattle being pushed to and fro.  
  
But Miroku never answered her as he was swept away with the "current" of the crowd. Kagome shrugged as she pushed past some of the sailors who weren't running fast enough.  
  
When Kagome reached the top deck rain was coming down hard, making it hard to see past one own hand. She could hear Inuyasha and Kouga calling out orders, the sounds of men running back and forth as their feet slapped loudly against the hard wooden planks. She could hear the creaking of the main mast as the fierce winds practically made it bend to their will. Kagome winced as she heard the splintering of wood.  
  
"REEF THE SAILS!!" Inuyasha and Kouga bellowed out simultaneously.  
  
There were a few muffled grunts as the men pulled the sails up so they were only have mast. This was done to take the stress off the mast so it wouldn't snap in half on them. There was just one problem with reefing the sails though. . . it slowed them down drastically. Now it would take even longer to get out of this storm.  
  
Kagome nearly got the air knocked out of her when a heavy body collided with hers, sending them both sprawling to the ground.  
  
"Ugh!" Kagome grunted in pain as she tried to push the other person off of her.  
  
"Blimey! I'm sorry Kage!" Shippo's voice called out from above her as he lifted himself off of her. "I can barely see me own feet let alone where I'm goin!"  
  
"Its 'k Shippo." Kagome grunted as she got unsteadily to her feet. The ship was rocking wildly beneath her feet, causing Kagome to grope blindly for something to cling to.  
  
Shippo peered through the heavy rain at Kagome and scowled.  
  
"Ye idiot! Where's yer lifeline!?" He growled lowly.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in shock as she realized the mistake she was about to make. In every storm a long piece of rope was tied around every sailors waist, to prevent the waves that crashed down onto the ship to wash them over board.  
  
"I uh forgot?" Kagome winced.  
  
Shippo scowled and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yer goin 'ter get yourself killed one 'o these days Kage." He mumbled as he grabbed Kagome's wrist and led her towards the main mast. Shippo got a rope and tied it securely around her waist, and then he tied the other end securely to the mast. The rope was long and would allow Kagome to walk freely around the deck without being washed overboard.  
  
"C'mon Kage we have to-"  
  
Shippo's never finished his sentence as a humongous wave swept down from above, nearly knocking the boat over. Kagome held her breath under the salty spray as she lost her footing and slid sideways across the deck. The rope around her waist tightened, stealing the breath from her lungs, just as she was about to go over.  
  
'Note to self: thank Shippo later. . .'  
  
"Captain! We're taking on water sir!" a hoarse cry came from below.  
  
"Shit." Kagome cursed, they just might not make it out of this one alive.  
  
That's when Kagome saw Inuyasha over by the helm. He was drenched, completely and his shirt clung to his chest, showing off his washboard stomach and hard muscles that came with hard work. His silver hair was plastered to his forehead, shading those golden eyes that appeared so calm and collected.  
  
"I want you men there" he said pointing at a group of men who had just come up from below deck "to throw the excess overboard, anything we don't need goes over the side!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
Kagome picked herself up off her feet and froze when she felt his gaze upon her.  
  
"And you, cabin boy, you help them." Inuyasha added before turning around to give the other men orders. Kagome shook her head, her wet hair slapping her face. She was cold, freezing actually and was soaked to the bone. 'But then again so is everyone else and you don't see them complaining.' Kagome reminded herself as she ran to do what Inuyasha had ordered. It was going to be a long night. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the sun broke through those seemingly never ending gray clouds and the first rays of sunlight hit the Sea Maidens decks, a cry of cheer rose up from the crew. Kagome let out a sigh and slumped against the railing. She, like everyone else, was exhausted. They had been up all night fighting off the storm and they had barely made it. The Sea Maiden had been tossed around in the waves like a small child's toy in a bath tub. It was a miracle they made it out. Over the course of the night they had thrown over board more then half their supplies. Including one of the cooking pots that Kagome personally had to lug up to the top deck and throw over board, much to the objection of Ayame. They wouldn't be able to stop at Port Nadunk, simply because they would never be able to make it that far on the supplies they had. This meant that they would need to stop at the nearest port and repair the Sea Maiden as well as buy new supplies. They would have to last only a week on the supplies they had on board before they reached the next port, Port Vennin. Which was pretty fortunate seeing as how the supplies they had would probably only last a week anyway. ( ^_^ )  
  
Kagome let the warm comforting rays of the sun hit her in the face as she leant back against the rail. 'God it feels good to be warm again,' Kagome thought wryly.  
  
"Hey cabin boy"  
  
Kagome turned to see Inuyasha striding towards her purposefully. She let out a small sigh.  
  
"No rest for the weary." She mumbled as she stood up and walked towards Inuyasha. His silver hair seemed to glow in the morning sunlight, almost as if it were alive. He let a small smirk grace his lips as he stopped in front of Kagome.  
  
"Aye Captain." Kagome asked weakly. She was ready to fall over and just sleep where she landed, but she'd be damned if she'd let Inuyasha know.  
  
Inuyasha smirked down at her, god how she wanted to wipe the smirk off his face.  
  
"We sustained damage to the foremast's sail last night boy, I'm making it your job to sew it up. You do know how to sew don't you? Your friend Shippo assured me you were quite good at it."  
  
Kagome gritted her teeth, OO when she got her hands on Shippo . . .  
  
"Aye sir, I know how to sew." Kagome replied shortly. 'That little knave, he probably said that just so he could get out of sewing it. . .' Kagome inwardly seethed.  
  
"Good, hop to it." Inuyasha demanded before turning on his heel and marching away.  
  
"Ayame!" Inuyasha called out.  
  
A glowering Ayame marched right up to Inuyasha, her cheeks were flushed and there was a murderous look in her eye.  
  
Inuyasha took a hesitant step backwards; his eyes wide and a shocked expression graced his features.  
  
"Aye, captain, I have a bone to pick with you. . ." Ayame all but growled as she pointed a finger at Inuyasha.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Oh no you don't! I don't want to hear that rubbish, you threw more then half of the galley food over the side o' the ship las' night. That's more then HALF the food that I have to feed you slugs. Did it ever once occur to you that maybe just MAYBE we were low on food already?! And ye sent those men a rampaging through m' galley! If ye knew anything about a woman its that ye don't touch her kitchen! Now we about enough food and FRESH WATER to last us three days, that's with the rationing. And it'll take us mor'n that to reach Port Vennin!" Ayame hissed lowly.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Ayame in shock. "Maybe you should get some rest Ayame I don't think your fit to-"  
  
"Get some rest! Get some rest! You, you, pig headed man! I've known you since you were a wee lad! This has nothing to do with a woman's follies. We're going to half a half starved crew by the time we reach Venin."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Ayame, your making a scene . . . look its only three days, we'll make it." Inuyasha replied.  
  
Ayame threw her hands up in the air and let out a frustrated yell.  
  
"Fine CAPTAIN, jus' fine." She said as she stormed down below deck.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and turned to see Kagome staring at him.  
  
His golden eyes narrowed.  
  
"Get to work boy." He growled angrily. Kagome's eyes widened and she practically stumbled over her own feet to get the remaining thread they had to sew up the sail. She had never seen Inuyasha quite so . . .angry. Somehow she had a feeling that if that had been any other sailor they would have met the ropes end. But not Ayame.  
  
Kagome shook her head and looked over the sail that she was supposed to sew. It had a humongous rip down its center and on one of its sides. When they docked they would have to buy new ones. But until then this was all they had available, and Kagome had to make sure they could use it. So with a sigh she sat down on her upturned bucket and began the tedious task of sewing the darn sail. . . this was going to be a long week.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome blinked the stiffness from her eyes as she gazed out at sea. The three days had come and gone, leaving the crew with parched throats and empty stomachs. And to make matters worse it seemed that Inuyasha and Kouga became cranky and hard task masters when they had no food to fill their bellies. Kagome shook her head, trying to clear the cloudiness from her mind. She licked her chapped lips and looked blankly at her hands clasped before her. She let the crash of the waves, the creak of the Ship and the sounds of men hard at work fill her. And it was these simple moments, the moments when she was alone with only her thoughts that she began to feel homesick. She missed her house at High Hall. She missed Rin, her best friend and confidant. She missed her friends and her dog. She even missed her mother and father . . . and with a wry smile she even admitted that she missed Kikyo too. She let out a small sigh and shook her head.  
  
"I'm delirious, that has to be it. . ." Kagome mumbled shaking her head again, as if to clear her thoughts.  
  
"Home sick huh?" Miroku's calm voice came from her side. Kagome cast a surprised glance up at him. She must really be slipping; she didn't even hear him approach.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am." Kagome said with a small smile.  
  
"Me too, it's been a while since I've been to see my mother, I can't help but worry about her." Shippo said from her left. Kagome nearly jumped, 'so they both had snuck up on me. . .'  
  
"Ah, I know the feeling. . ." Miroku sighed. "Though if I were to visit my mother now she would probably knock me one with her frying pan. . ."  
  
"Why would she do that?" Kagome asked innocently.  
  
"Well because the last time I saw her was when I was 12, and I'm not sure if that was before or after I stole the china."  
  
Kagome shook her head sadly.  
  
"You stole from your own mother?" Shippo asked incredulously.  
  
"Well it's really not that bad when you think about it; I stole it from her who stole it from out neighbor who stole it from some rich guy up on some hill. . ."  
  
Kagome tried to hide the smile that came to her lips. Shippo just shook his head sadly.  
  
"You must have an interesting family." Shippo muttered, making Kagome break out in laughter.  
  
"So how about you Kage? Are you going to see your family when we dock?"  
  
Kagome swallowed nervously. They had never asked her a really personal question before . . . how was she supposed to answer?  
  
"Uh probably not. . ." Kagome trailed off. What was she supposed to tell them? 'Oh no, if I did my mother would probably push me back into my pretty little dresses and marry me off to some bozo . . .oh did I forget to mention I'm a girl?' RIGHT. . .  
  
"What did you run away from home?" Miroku chuckled.  
  
"Well . . . yeah, you could say that." Kagome said with a smirk.  
  
Miroku and Shippo just shook their heads.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It's just that you don't seem like the type is all." Shippo mumbled.  
  
Kagome shook her head, 'you have no idea. . .'  
  
"Welcome to the club Kage." Miroku said, slinging his arm around her neck.  
  
"Us runaways have to stick together right?"  
  
Kagome laughed and shrugged his arm off her shoulder.  
  
"Aye, that we do." She replied, still smiling.  
  
"LAND-HO!! Off the starboard side!  
  
"You heard him men! I want this Ship in ship shape by the time we dock!" Inuyasha growled out loudly.  
  
Kagome sighed shaking her head sadly, knowing what was coming.  
  
"Eh Cabin Boy! Swab those decks!" Kouga shouted out hoarsely. It was a wonder he hadn't lost his voice yet. Kagome really wished he would.  
  
"Tough luck, eh?" Miroku chuckled as he slapped Kagome on the back, knocking the air from her lungs.  
  
"Yea. . ." she whispered. It was times like these when Kagome realized just how much of a girl she was . . . and that no matter how hard she tried she could never really become a boy, though it was fun to pretend. (^-^)  
  
"Hey cheer up matey, when we're finished we'll spend a night out on the town- just the guys." Shippo said punching her arm playfully.  
  
"Yea just the guys. . ." Kagome murmured as a frown marred her usual cheerful features.  
  
"Cabin boy!!"  
  
"AYE! I heard ya the first time!" Kagome shouted as she stormed away. Leaving her two bewildered friends behind.  
  
"Was it something I said?" Shippo asked, his green eyes wide with shock. Kage was known for his patience, especially with Kouga. . .although there were a few exceptions. *cough* Inuyasha*cough*  
  
Miroku sighed and lightly stroked his chin, a habit he had picked up from his father before the old man passed away.  
  
"I think perhaps there may be something troubling our young Kage, something that hits close to home." He murmured softly.  
  
"Yea, I think your right." Shippo said nodding his head in agreement.  
  
"I usually am. . . "  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!?"  
  
"Oh nothing, just that I'm usually right about things like this and you are usually-"  
  
"I think wiv every word ye speak yer head keeps on gettin' bigger and bigger." Shippo snorted.  
  
"Why you should be one to talk you-"  
  
"WOULD YOU TWO GET TO WORK!?"A red faced Kouga screamed in their ears nearly scaring them both out of their skins.  
  
"A-aye."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome threw the brush into the bucket as she slowly rose onto her feet. They had docked over an hour ago, Inuyasha and a handful of sailors had gone to get the supplies needed while Kouga watched over the ship and Sesshoumaru's men of course. It had taken her a long time to swab the deck, Kouga kept insisting that it wasn't clean enough, and that she was missing spots. 'Crazy bastard' Kagome thought wryly. It was obvious that he was trying to keep her busy, Inuyasha probably ordered it. Kagome could just imagine Inuyasha giving an order like that. She grit her teeth. That man could be so confusing sometimes. He trusts her one second then the next. . .  
  
Shaking her head she tried to ignore her growling stomach that kept insisting to be heard. Three torturously long days without food. 'Mama would have a heart attack if she ever found out. . .'  
  
Smiling at the thought of her mother's displeasure Kagome picked up the bucket and brush and put them away. The ship was spotless and gleaming in the afternoon sunlight in all its glory. Or something along those lines. It was also strangely empty.  
  
"Hey Kage, you want to hurry up!? We want to get going!" Shippo shouted from the plank, motioning her to hurry.  
  
Kagome nodded her head and walked over to Kouga to get permission to leave the ship. After seeing the SPOTLESS deck he begrudgingly allowed her to as long, he said, as 'you're in the company o' one o' the crew.'  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and joined her friends. She would have to have a talk with Inuyasha later. . . but for now she wanted to have fun. She still had all the money that she had taken with her from High Hall tucked safely in her boot.  
  
"Come on already!" Kagome called out behind her. She, Miroku and Shippo had been to two restaurants already, they had gotten kicked out of the first one-Miroku had made a move on the owner's daughter, and gotten into three fights. Which they won, of course. ^_^. Least to say, Miroku and Shippo were wiped out, but Kagome was still full of energy. It felt great being back on land, though it did feel un-natural after being on sea all those months. She felt . . . land sick? Kagome laughed and all but skipped ahead of her friends in search of some stores, not TOO girly of course. She could do with a pocket knife and maybe a book to read when she was bored.  
  
Miroku looked ahead at his younger friend. "I wonder where he gets all the energy. . ." Miroku mused out loud.  
  
"Beats me mate, but he aint getting it from me that's for sure. I'm wiped." Shippo sighed beside him, his shoulders slumped in exhaustion.  
  
Miroku chuckled dryly as he picked up his pace a little, trying to keep up with Kage. He could barely see the boy now, just a speck and getting smaller and smaller.  
  
"C'mon mate, we can't let the little rogue get into any trouble now can we? Remember that time in Bambei when he was cornered by two men twice his size?"  
  
"Aye but he nearly fought himself outta that one he did." Shippo replied, as he forced his tired legs to walk faster.  
  
"Aye. . .almost."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was ecstatic; there were so many people and places here. She almost didn't want to go back to the ship. She tried to slow down a bit, to let the guys catch up with her. Maybe it was a woman thing, the willingness to spend money and never get tired while doing it, she didn't know and frankly she didn't care. Kagome stuck her hands into the pockets of her well worn pants. She looked around curiously at all the different shops, there were shops for just about everything at this particular port. She really needed that pocket knife. . .  
  
Kagome strolled down the street, the crowd dwindling slowly, and she began to whistle an old tune that she had heard when she was a small girl.  
  
And that's when it happened. At that very moment a single hoarse cry was heard from up the street and Kagome's world was turned upside down. . .  
  
(A/n: Okay you know this would be a GREAT place to stop it but I wont because I'm not evil. . .well not entirely)  
  
A humongous body collided with hers, knocking her down to the ground. The heavy body's weight knocked the air out of her lungs and Kagome swore she saw stars as she lay on her back on the hard cobble stone street. Kagome felt claws digging into her shoulder as something hot large and wet dribbled over her face in long strokes. Kagome opened confused brown eyes only to have a black, cold wet nose thrust into her face.  
  
Kagome gasped in shock. "Rufus!?" she whispered hoarsely, receiving an approving "bark" from the familiar furry face.  
  
"Move out of the way!"  
  
A female hand grabbed Rufus's collar and hauled the giant dog off of Kagome, though not without difficulty. Kagome looked up to see a girl around her age wearing boy's pants and a white cotton shirt that did little to hide the curves underneath. Her raven black hair was worn up in a high ponytail and there was a scowl on the girl's pretty face as she looked at Rufus with undisguised scorn. The girl propped her arms on her hips and glared down at the dog.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in immediate recognition . . . Oh god this was NOT good. How could she have forgotten that Sango lived near Venin?  
  
"I'll say it once and I'll say it again, you are the most horribly trained dog I have ever met." She turned to Kagome who had finally gotten shakily to her feet.  
  
"I'm sorry sir; I don't know what got into him he usually is pretty well behaved but. . ."  
  
Sango's eyes widened in shock, she blinked as if trying to clear her vision and shook her head. When she opened her eyes again she let out a startled hoarse whisper.  
  
"Kagome!?"  
  
Kagome glanced back down the street, Miroku and Shippo were now running full out towards them, apparently they had heard and seen the commotion. 'Shit!' Kagome's voice screamed in her head. She had to do something and do it fast or else she was going to make an uncomfortable situation even more uncomfortable.  
  
Kagome gripped Sango's shoulders tightly and looked deeply into the brown eyes of her friend that she had known all her life.  
  
"Sango I don't have time to explain, just please, play along. . ."  
  
"Kage are you alright!?" Miroku panted as he came to a stop next to the pair.  
  
"We saw that huge dog attack you and-  
  
Miroku trailed off as he finally noticed Sango.  
  
"Hey, who's your friend?" he asked, that same lecherous glint in his eyes as he had in the bar.  
  
Sango opened her mouth to reply but Kagome cut her off by embracing her tightly in a bone crushing hug.  
  
"Miroku, I'd like you to meet my. . .cousin Sango."  
  
Shippo had arrived just in time to hear Kagome's last statement.  
  
"COUSIN??" Miroku and Shippo asked simultaneously, shock written clearly on their features. Sango sent Kagome a questioning look. Apparently she was just shocking everyone today.  
  
'Shit, shit, shit'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it! How was it? *cocks eyebrow* It took me long enough to write it, ne? lol. I normally wouldn't have taken this long but I had to update a chapter in my fic "Don't Cry" as a birthday present for a friend first and pound out a chapter for a fic that I am co-writing. So I've been a pretty busy girl ^_^ I try, really I do but my life gets a little hectic sometimes.  
  
THANKYOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! It is REALLY appreciated. When there are reviews in my inbox I do my little happy dance . . . which is really scary if you are watching it but hey *shrugs* ^_^ So kudos to all you guys who reviewed me. . .and the kudos goes to . . . *drum roll please* ...  
  
KUDOS!!! --------------  
  
bonessasan  
  
Kolinshar Jackie-chan Benito  
  
acidic_green . . . who reviewed twice thanks, lol, I know I take long on the updates ^_^  
  
al-khidr lover  
  
Shini Maxwell  
  
Paragorgon . . . Mr. Stubby *snicker* That's a good one, lol!  
  
Sashlea  
  
mellerz . . . I agree with you, though I'm thinking that it will be a mutual thing ya know? And  
Kagome is definitely not gonna be a weak little girl in this story ne? ^_^  
  
HanyouSweety  
  
sete2008  
  
marioman . . .Mario huh? As in the game right? I have a foodservice chef who looks exactly like Mario its soo freaky, what's even weirder is that the other chef looks like luigi. . .I swear to god. . .  
  
The Krazed Kitsune  
  
Mav1 I hope this chapter answered your question ^_^ I've had this chappie in the back of my mind since I started this fic, besides I mentioned Sango's name in the first chapter *bangs head on wall*  
  
velvetwilight  
  
KALTH1389  
  
Yuki  
  
SwtAngl53  
  
Ryoko.Kilala  
  
ArtificialWatermelonFlavoring . . .First off I have to say that I LOVE your penname! ^_^ lol, I like it a lot! Okiee numbero two THANKYOU FOR REVIEWING! Lol ^_^ And finally the answer to the age old question "Why are squirrels evil?" They just are I mean, come on! What can possibly be that cute? *cocks eyebrow* that's what I thought ^_~ hehehe  
  
Greenleaf  
  
flare2  
  
Silvershark Yea sorry about the addresses . . .I don't know what's wrong with my computer. . .*glares at computer* but yeah I will TRY to email them to you, my stupid e-mail thingy has been really messed up lately. . .*once again glares at computer* but I will try! I WILL DANGIT! .sorry its just one of those days when I get overly emotional ^_~  
  
kirei kimochi  
  
lil-fluffy-foxgirl-07 *blushes* aww now I'm all embarrassed ^_^ I'm glad you like my fic so far ^_^ Thank ya for reviewing ^_^  
  
LtlSwimmerGurl  
  
setsuna-3000  
  
yaz . . . poo. . . that brings back old memories. . .  
  
bettychan  
  
NBKitty . . .OOO a relative! Maybe you can come over and we can play with a ball of string ne? lol ^_^ Glad ya like the fic ^_^  
  
Chezzycake . . . yea it does doesn't it? That's what I was thinking but I didn't want him to come off that way *sigh* what's an author to do? And you know what your penname is making me hungry . . . I think imam go grab some o' dat upstairs ^_^ Thanks for your review *tear* it means a lot to me!!  
  
Hiikaru . . . that's a good idea but I don't know, I mean I wasn't TRYING for it to sound that way. . .she's just a really loyal person ya know, almost like a dog. . . ok that's just ironic. . .  
  
Ryouya-Kyuuketsuki . . .No I cant say I have. What's it about, I just might check it out later when I have more time, usually I'm a read-a-holic but I've been so busy lately I haven't had time ! *sobs* I'm okay . . . really I am. . .  
  
Iotathesweet  
  
Sprout  
  
Sunset10  
  
Fire Witch1 wouldn't ya'll like to know! Lol ^_^ I aint telling! ^_^ Am I evil yes. . .yes I am. . .  
  
Jessi Lynn Yeah I think your right, I may not do a lemon, it would be my first fanfic without one you know, lol. Though if people really want me to I can always post it on mediaminer, thanks for the suggestion ^_^  
  
Pia Bartolini Recently I have acquired a small squirrel like stuffed animal, can you guess what I named it? KING FUZZY NUTS, KING OF ALL THE SQUIRELLS!! ^_^ Hmm a shrink you say? No that's okay, they make me feel inferior, always saying that I have a problem and trying to put me into Inns-tutu-ions something like that. *shrugs* I don't like those tutu things and either does Mr. fuzzy nuts. . .  
  
bluefuzzyelf . . . I just have to say. . . I love this penname  
  
gothkid  
  
sashlea  
  
Crispy Muffin You have no idea how very honored I am. . .Do ya still like it? ^_~  
  
FireKitsune 


	10. Quit

Chapter 10:  
  
Kagome's frantically beating heart thundered in her ears. She was stuck- and she knew it, what was worse was that Sango knew it too.  
  
Kagome had known Sango all her life, they were the best of friends and could almost constantly be seen together. Sango was a tomboy, her father allowed her to "express" herself freely, indulging in his only daughter's wants and needs. Sango said it probably had something to do with her mother, who died not long after Kohaku was born. Her mother had pleaded with her father to let Sango grow up as an individualist, to let her follow whichever avenue she saw fit. Her father had, reluctantly, agreed. And it wasn't as if Sango was scorned and not loved, but quite the opposite really. Her father was very proud of her and he loved her very much. Sango was the best rider, had the best shot, she was the fastest runner and the best at fighting. She would have made the perfect son. . .  
  
"Yea I'm her cousin. Do you have a problem with that, gentlemen?" Sango asked, crossing her arms over her chest and cocking an eyebrow at the openly gaping Miroku and Shippo. They shook their heads numbly.  
  
"No miss, you misunderstand us entirely. It is just that young Kage has never told us about his family-and the beautiful women in it." Miroku said solemnly, that small devious smirk on his lips and that glint in his eyes that he gets when he is trying to charm a woman into his bed.  
  
Sango blushed, heat rising into her cheeks. No one had ever talked to her like that before.  
  
Kagome shook her head sadly. "Miroku, she's MY COUSIN." Kagome reiterated. She knew how Miroku was with women and did not want Sango to get hurt.  
  
"Oh, right." Miroku said shaking his head as if to clear his lecherous thoughts.  
  
"Do girls around here always wear breeches?" Shippo asked innocently.  
  
Sango tensed, she was familiar with the mean teasing that accompanied dressing as she wanted to. However, she sensed the innocence in the question-Shippo wasn't mocking her.  
  
"No not usually, but I just came from the stables." Sango said with a shrug.  
  
"What were you doing there?" Shippo asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
Kagome visibly tensed. It just so happened that Sango was the owner of the stables she so frequently visited; it had been a birthday present from her wealthy noble father. Sango loved animals, especially horses and dogs. That's why Kagome had left Rufus with her. But if Miroku and Shippo found out that Sango had noble blood in her then they would more then likely infer that Kagome was a noble as well. And that would bring them one step closer to figuring out who she really was.  
  
"She, uh-she works as a stable hand." Kagome said quickly, cutting off Sango's reply.  
  
Sango turned to Kagome and all but glared at her, but she could sense the seriousness of the situation and held her tongue.  
  
"Really now?" Miroku asked sounding truly interested "So you must know a lot about horses."  
  
Sango nodded her head firmly. "Yes I do."  
  
Just then Rufus decided to make his presence known by jumping up and placing his two furry front paws on Kagome's shoulders and bathed her face with his bug wet pink tongue.  
  
"Ugh! Rufus." Kagome laughed pushing the dog off of her.  
  
"I missed you too boy." Kagome said, getting down on her haunches and scratching behind the goofy hulking dog's ears. Rufus's tail waved happily in the air, hitting Shippo's pant leg.  
  
"Is that THING a dog? It's huge!" Shippo asked his green eyes shone with distrust.  
  
Kagome stood up smiling, her hand absently scratching Rufus's head.  
  
"Yea he's my dog, his name is Rufus." Kagome said, still smiling.  
  
Rufus always had that effect on her- it was hard to be upset around the big furry goon. And it was good to see Sango again too- even if it did almost scare her to death.  
  
"Dogs-" Shippo said scornfully, backing up a bit as Rufus turned to him and cocked his head to the side, his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth. He was the perfect picture of that cute doggy innocence that all dogs seemed to posses. He looked up at Shippo and let out a playful bark, making Shippo jump and duck behind Miroku.  
  
Kagome laughed at Shippo's reaction. "Not a dog lover, he mate?"  
  
"Oh come now Shippo, you aren't afraid of a little dog now are you?" Miroku chuckled as he motioned towards Rufus who blinked up happily at them, his tail wagging behind him.  
  
"I aint afraid of no dog-" Shippo said defensively "and that THING is not little!"  
  
Miroku Kagome and Sango chuckled at Shippo, whose cheeks were flaming red now.  
  
"So. . ." Sango said, turning towards Kagome and giving her a questioning look.  
  
"What brings you to Venin. . .cousin?"  
  
Kagome winced and put on an innocent look, or as innocent as she could manage.  
  
"I. . .uh, that is we are just docking here- to repair the ship and. . ."  
  
"The ship!? Kago-Kage what were you thinking!? Don't tell me you've actually become a sailor?"  
  
a faint blush tainted Kagome's cheeks as she scratched the back of her head.  
  
"Actually I'm the Cabin boy. . ."  
  
"Oh gods, how!?" Sango said rubbing her temples "How do you do it?"  
  
"I, uh, Sango- can we talk about this later?" Kagome chuckled nervously.  
  
Sango glared hard at Kagome.  
  
"Yes and we will be talking about it . . .Kage."  
  
Kagome let out an inward sigh of relief. '. . .Why? why, oh why do the gods hate me so?' giving a mental shrug Kagome turned to see Miroku looking at her with a curious expression on his face.  
  
'Greaaaat. . ..'  
  
"Come on mates, ye wanna come with me while I have dinner with my cousin?" Kagome asked. She knew it was lame, but Kagome really didn't want to explain her situation to anyone right now. And if she was alone with Sango that's what would happen, one way or another.  
  
"Aw, come on Kage, we've eaten twice already." Shippo said, still hiding behind Miroku.  
  
"An' this will make it the third time- one each fer the three days I went without eating. 'Sides I want to get Cap'n Sesshoumaru some real food, instead o that galley slop they feed 'im."  
  
"Aye, I agree with young Kage." Miroku said sagely, crossing his arms and nodding his head.  
  
"More like ye aint goin ter turn down a free meal-" Shippo grumbled.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Miroku asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"It means yer a good fer nothing free loader is wut it means." Shippo shot back pointing a finger at him.  
  
"Aw shuddup, ye sound like my mother. At least I'm not afraid of dogs." Miroku smirked.  
  
"Why you!"  
  
Soon the two were wrestling right there in the street, Miroku had Shippo in a head lock while Shippo was biting Miroku's arm.  
  
Sango smiled at their bickering and turned to Kagome.  
  
"Are they always like this?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. . ." Kagome sighed, shaking her head softly. "Come on Sango; let's go get something to eat." Kagome said, walking down the street, Rufus at her heels. Sango smiled and followed her friend- she had A LOT of explaining to do. But that was Kagome for you; she always was good at getting into trouble.  
  
Miroku and Shippo paused in their bickering to see Sango and Kage walking down the street away from them.  
  
"Hey wait up!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It took the group a good ten minutes to agree on a place to eat. Miroku had insisted that they go to Lu's brothel- for which both Kagome and Sango had immediately slapped him upside the head. Shippo wanted to go to the usual . . . bars. Kagome argued that she didn't want to bring her cousin to a place like that; women just didn't belong in the bars they so often frequented. Sango had immediately glared at her, but agreed.  
  
So they settled on Little Creek Inn- which wasn't really an Inn at all but a middle class very affordable restaurant. And, to Kagome's delight and Shippo's utter displeasure, they allowed dogs. (^_^)  
  
Kagome entered the dimly lit restaurant first, Rufus trailing not to far behind her. It was a cozy restaurant-not too big but not small either. Small tables and chairs were set up on the left, with fake flowers in cheap cups adorning their surfaces.  
  
To the right were the longer tables and on that side of the room it almost looked like a tavern. There were a group of men crowded around one of those long tables, talking quietly in hushed voices in the corner. But Kagome didn't see too much else as a hand hit her sharply upside her head. Not enough to really hurt but it still stung.  
  
"Ow!" Kagome turned to see Miroku glaring at her. "Oi, what was that for!?" Kagome growled, rubbing the back of her head tenderly.  
  
(Remind u of ne one??? ^_~)  
  
"A gentleman always lets a lady go first." He replied sagely, lifting his head in that 'I'm so high and mighty' way of his.  
  
Sango walked through the door rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh, is that why you pushed me out of the way and into a wall, to question my cousin on his manners eh?"  
  
Miroku turned a light crimson color. "I assure you Lady Sango, it was not intentional I was merely-"  
  
"Stuff it Miroku." Shippo grumbled as he walked into the doorway after Sango rubbing his head tenderly. "That wall 'appened to be me."  
  
Kagome smirked at the flustered Miroku.  
  
A sudden crash from the right stole the group's attention as all their heads turned to see what was the source of the disruption.  
  
The men who had been sitting quietly before were all on their feet- and from what Kagome could see they looked angry. She could barely make out the silhouettes of the men in the dim light of the restaurant. They were shouting now and Kagome winced as she heard the sound of breaking glass accompanied with swears that would make a sailor blush. Which was exactly what Kagome was doing. 'Well their definitely pirates. . .' Kagome thought absently as their cuss words filled her ears.  
  
Kagome peered into the dark corner, trying to make out what exactly the figures were doing. She caught a glimpse of silver and then she heard the metallic like clang of a sword being drawn from its sheath and through the ruckus of shouts, swears and threats a loud deep gravely voice roared.  
  
"Ye'll not be crossing me again ye scurvy dog! Prepare to die Captain Inu- yash-a." the voice sneered.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened almost impossibly and her heart leapt into her throat. 'What that man gotten himself into now?' Kagome thought almost angrily as she ran towards the fray, Miroku and Shippo right behind her.  
  
As she neared Kagome saw that there were eight men, pirates by the looks of them, and they were all in a semi-circle around Inuyasha and two crew members; Hiten and Ginta. Inuyasha looked livid, his hand clutched tightly around the hilt of his sword, his golden eyes flashing dangerously. His mouth was pulled up in one corner and a low growl was drawn from his throat.  
  
"I don't know what the fuck yer talking about, but it'll be a snowball's chance in hell before I let the likes of you kill me. . ." Inuyasha spat, getting into a defensive stance.  
  
"Oh, well we'll just see about that, wont we lads?" the pirate holding his sword snarled. The other men around him grunted and chuckled their agreement as they drew their own swords.  
  
"There be no way ye can take all of us at once, cap'n." the pirate sneered as he chuckled darkly.  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed, it was going to be eight versus two . . . that wasn't fair at all. She gritted her teeth and grabbed the nearest chair.  
  
"Think again half-wit" she yelled as she smashed the chair onto the unsuspecting pirate's head, shattering it to pieces and sending him crashing to the floor. Inuyasha's golden eyes flicked to Kagome's in silent appreciation. Kagome gave a curt nod before ducking a blow aimed at her head.  
  
"Ye scurvy rat!" One of the pirates bellowed, red faced. Apparently they didn't like the fact that Kagome had just smashed their Captains head in with a chair. 'Really, you jut cant please some people. . .' Kagome thought wryly.  
  
"Captain Inuyasha, you were having a party and didn't invite us? I'm hurt." Miroku said mockingly as he sent his fist slamming into yet another pirate's jaw-sending him sprawling to the ground.  
  
"EYAAAAAA!!" Shippo screamed as he launched himself at another pirate, bringing them both to the ground. Kagome shook her head sadly; Shippo never was one for words. . .  
  
Suddenly a hand latched onto her ankle, pulling her to the ground. Kagome looked to see the captain she had knocked down grinning madly at her, his sword raised in the air and ready to come down on her. Kagome sent he foot flying into the pirates face with as much strength as she could muster, breaking his nose and sending a spray of blood flying through the air.  
  
She rolled to the side to avoid a kick aimed at her ribs and jumped to her feet. Only to find herself standing next to Inuyasha who was currently fighting off a very strong looking pirate with arms as thick as tree trunks . . . literally. (a/n: 0.0)  
  
Kagome let a small yip escape her mouth as a sword practically came down on her. She barely avoided it, but it still got her arm. 'Damn. . .' Kagome thought gritting her teeth and turning towards her assailant so she and Inuyasha were back to back. 'Screw getting a pocket knife, I'm getting a damn sword.' Kagome thought absently as she ducked and bobbed, avoiding all the pirates attacks. A triumphant yell reached her ears and Kagome briefly turned to see Sango mercilessly pounding a pirate into the ground. It figured, Sango was the best fighter at home and knew how to take care of herself in a fight. A blow to the stomach sent Kagome back into reality and she narrowed her eyes dangerously at the pirate who had just dared to strike her. Moving so quickly the pirate didn't even see her, Kagome brought her knee up into his stomach while she shoved the heel of her palm up into his nose, sending him sprawling backwards, blood spurting out of his now broken nose. He didn't get very far before Kagome delivered a devastating kick to his stomach, sending him flying into a table.  
  
Kagome turned to see Inuyasha fending off a different attacker, the one before lying on the ground, dead.  
  
Kagome shook her head and turned her attention back to the fight at hand. Ginta was on the ground bleeding profusely out of the gash on his shoulder. Hiten was on the ground and didn't look like he'd be getting up anytime soon. Shippo was in the corner all but wrestling with a pirate three times his with and girth. Miroku and Sango were back to back fighting off a couple of goons. Both were doing pretty well, though Sango seemed to be struggling with the pirate she was fighting off. Then again, he was twice her size in height and had huge rippling muscles and a sword. . .  
  
Kagome shook her head, clearing her thoughts as yet another pirate came up to her and attacked her. 'What the hell!? Where are these guys coming from?' Kagome thought as she was forced backwards, stopping when she felt the warm line of Inuyasha's back against hers. Kagome scowled and punched her attacker in the throat. He backed away as he fell to his knees grabbing his throat, his face turning red from panic and loss of oxygen. He'd get it back soon enough; she hadn't punched him that hard. Kagome kicked the man in the back of the head, effectively knocking him out.  
  
"And stay down!" she commanded.  
  
"Keh, you're pretty good at fighting." Inuyasha grunted as he sent his assailant flying into a nearby table, shattering it into pieces.  
  
"Yea well I get a lot of practice." Kagome said with a smirk as she stepped away from Inuyasha. Suddenly the captain leapt off the floor dagger in hand, flying straight for Inuyasha. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, there was no way Kagome could stop him in time and Inuyasha hadn't seen the attack coming. He was defenseless as he stared wild-eyed at the dagger coming at him.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened almost impossibly as she watched as the dagger was about to hit home. That is until a big blur of brown fur knocked the pirate to the floor. Kagome's face broke out into a grin when she saw Rufus sitting on top of the pirate's chest, his teeth bared and snarling as he clamped down hard on the pirates wrist, forcing him to drop the dagger. The Captain cried out in pain as he head flopped down onto the hard floor, rendering him unconscious.  
  
Kagome let out a sigh of relief. 'Note to self: buy a big bucket of dog bones for Rufus.' She glanced around the room, all the pirates were on the floor and Shippo and Miroku were arguing over who kicked the most bad guy butt, like usual.  
  
Inuyasha blinked his golden eyes in shock.  
  
"Come on let's get out of here before they wake up." Kagome said breaking up Miroku's and Shippo's conversation. She walked over to Hiten who was lying on his back, his brow creased in pain. There was a big bloody gash on his chest that soaked his once white shirt until it was red. 'Crap.' He was still alive but just barely.  
  
"Miroku, we need to get him back to the ship." Kagome called. Ginta stood up slowly, clutching his bleeding arm to his chest. He swayed a little but walked towards Kagome none the less.  
  
"Is he goin te be okay?" he whispered.  
  
"If we get him back to the ship in time." Kagome answered softly. "Hey Miroku, Shippo, a little help here?" Kagome grunted as she slung Hiten's arm over her shoulder, her other arm around his waist. She was struggling under the taller pirate's weight, but refused to show it. Miroku rolled his eyes and grabbed Hiten, tossing him over his shoulder.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Miroku said calmly as he turned towards the door, Hiten hanging limply on his shoulder. Shippo nodded his head in agreement and grabbed Sango's wrist, leading her out the door, Ginta following not far behind them. Kagome was making her way to the door as well when she turned back to see Inuyasha and Rufus staring at each other.  
  
She shook her head, a small smile on her lips. She let out a low whistle and Rufus's head immediately perked up and turned towards her, his tail wagging as he bounded towards her.  
  
"You coming . . . Captain?" Kagome asked as she turned again, walking towards the doors, Rufus at her heels.  
  
". . .Aye. . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
( Ok at this point I would really like to point out that I could just end it here and have it be a lil bit of a cliff hanger but I wont be evil so. . . )  
  
Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Ginta and Inuyasha all stood on the decks of the Sea Maiden. Miroku was below deck with Hiten, who was going to make it after all but he would be in a severe amount of pain for the next month. Rufus was laying at Kagome's feet his head resting on his front paws and his tail swaying back and forth gently.  
  
Inuyasha turned to the small group who stood in a line before him, all of them nervous . . . well all of them except Rufus who didn't seem to care.  
  
"I want to thank you all for . . . helping me today. If it weren't fer you I don't know what would have happened." Inuyasha paused; apparently he wasn't that good at giving thanks and didn't give it often.  
  
"And I owe you my life." Inuyasha said, bending down to scratch Rufus on his head. Rufus's tail wagged faster and he let out a small 'wuff' of acknowledgement.  
  
"But we must leave now, and quickly, it appears that Naraku has set me up and I don't know how many people have turned against me now." Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagome sighed almost sadly, Rufus and Sango had to leave now and she would miss them both. It had been nice while it lasted though . . . Kagome would come back to them someday soon. She couldn't be a cabin boy forever . . . right?  
  
Kagome sighed as she bent down and scratched Rufus fondly on his head.  
  
"I'm goin te miss ya boy." She said softly as he looked up at her, his brown eyes shone with animal curiosity.  
  
"The dog stays." Inuyasha demanded stiffly.  
  
Kagome nearly jumped to her feet. "What are you talking about? Rufus can't stay here, he's a dog, and he's MY dog." Kagome protested.  
  
"Yea well now he's the ship's dog so deal with it." Inuyasha said sternly. "And the girl stays too!" he said pointing at Sango.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, what!?" Sango protested as she made to go after Inuyasha but was held back by Shippo.  
  
"What are you talking about, Sango can't stay on board! She has a life back on land, she has a family!" Kagome protested.  
  
"She knows too much, I do have a price on my head ye know. Besides, it's for her own good, if any of Naraku's goons got a hold of her. . ."  
  
"I don't THINK so buddy!" Sango said as she ripped herself out of Shippo's grasp and made to leave the ship.  
  
She didn't even make it to the plank before she was whipped off her feet by Kouga, who held the now unconscious Sango in his arms.  
  
"Where do I put 'er Cap'n." Kouga asked.  
  
"How bout back on land ye idiot! Leave my cousin alone!" Kagome yelled as she tried to get to Kouga and knock some sense into him, only to find herself being held back by Shippo and Ginta.  
  
Inuyasha ignored Kagome's protests "Put her in Ayame's quarters." Inuyasha said stiffly.  
  
Kagome watched in horror as her friend was carried away down the stairs. It wasn't fair . . . Sango didn't want this life. Hell, Kagome didn't think SHE wanted this life anymore.  
  
Kagome fell to her knees, her head hanging as she ignored the comforting whispers coming from Shippo and Ginta.  
  
Kagome turned her head away and closed her eyes tightly, her teeth gritted. This was what she got for saving the stupid bastard; she should have just walked away.  
  
Feet walking towards her caught her attention and she opened her eyes, only to see Inuyasha's leather boot clad feet. She felt a wave of guilt rise in her and she raised her face so she could see his eyes, and so that he could see the hatred for him burning there in her eyes.  
  
"I quit." She said venomously.  
  
Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. "What?"  
  
"I said I fucking quit, so let me off this goddamn boat."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I was a little evil after all. ^_^ oh well. So what did you think of the chapter. I felt a little violent when I was typing this so. . . hehehe. Thanks everyone who reviewed *tear* I feel so appreciated. Now I know all of you want to rip my throat out but if you want me to update that wouldn't be a wise decision now would it? That's right so Review! Or else I will send my little review monkeys after you and they wont stop bothering you until you do!? I dunno why I said that, I just like the sound of it . . .review monkeys. . .lol!! Anyway onto the Kudos to all of you who reviewed me. . .  
  
KUDOS!!! --------------------------------  
  
HieiandTouyaLover : hey you know I never thought of that. . . it is a possibility tho . . .HEHE I THINK I have been inspired!!  
  
Jet To Brazil  
  
Mav1  
  
ArtificialWatermelonFlavoring : *tear* atleast SOMEONE appreciates me! I try, I really do *sobs* lol. j/p ^_~ Yes, see that's exactly what I'm talking about! Squirrels should be kept in cages and viewed from afar. Chipmunks are cute too though I have a feeling their in league with the squirrels . . . *shakes head* I'm okay really I am. Let me know when your birthday is and I'll dedicate a chapter to ya ^_~ lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
The Girl Who Cried Oro  
  
ForgottenWonder : hehehe I know I had this kinky little daydream about Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru being pirates and thus the creation of On the Sea. Lol, I'm glad you like the fic and I do have to agree with you, it is getting harder and harder to find a good fanfic now in days.  
  
setsuna-3000  
  
cool20 : I just love it when my reviewers figure out what I'm going to do before I do it, lol. Yea Rufus is going to stay! I love dogs too, don't let the penname fool you. . .  
  
The Krazed Kitsune  
  
Silvershark : Ok heres the address for some vocabulary, I found this site and thought it was cute ^_^ h . So have fun with it ^_^ *does happy dance* MY STORY IS CLEVER WOOHOO!!! . . .that was a compliment right . . .lol ^_~  
  
tessa3 : Was it really that easy to tell? No actually my uncle owns a lot of boats. . .I am such a pansy on a boat, I get sea sick. Of course the only time I was on one of his boats it was night and there was a huge storm but still *shivers* though I do love water, whats there not to love about it ^_~  
  
al-khidr lover :Soon my friend very soon. . .maybe in the next chapter *evil cackle*  
  
Ryouya-Kyuuketsuki : Oh kewl maybe I will check it out, lol. ^_^ I hope ya liked this chappie, even if I got a little evil with it at the end.  
  
Yaz : LoL! Now you got the song stuck in my head!! Ahhh!!! Lol ^_~  
  
Ebonyangel  
  
LilGiggles  
  
Max :Me thinks you may or may not be right, but am leaning more towards right. ^_^ I hope that didn't confuse you too much. Jeez some ppl just cant be satisfied, I hope this cliffie don't kill ya. . .  
  
Paragorgon : oh my god really? Me too! Mostly because I don't know either 0.0 ^_^ hehehe  
  
Kaguya  
  
angelsong89  
  
Tenshi28  
  
Anandria : god I swear you people are pshcics I mean I have had these last two chapters practically planned out and here you go predicting what I'm going to do! *sigh* lol ^_^  
  
Sora Moto : Geez if that was mean that I'd hate to think what I am this chapter ne?  
  
some-one : Yea, I try really I do ^_^ rocks huh? Hehehe *blush*  
  
Pia Bartolini : OOO background music! Gotta love it ne?  
  
bluefuzzyelf: yea but they were real at one point! Let's build a time machine and go find us some hot-as-hell pirates! Wohoo! I love the pants personally, I mean there so puffy and they look so comfortable. . . *sigh*  
  
LtlSwimmerGurl : You never ever know. Though I have a feeling that secrets will be revealed next chapter. . .maybe. . . MUHAHAHA  
  
Crispy Muffin :hehehe *blushes* I have SUBSTANCE! WOHOO! Yea, I'm a little wound right now, just had a huge bottle of coke. Any way I think u may find some answers to your questions in the next chapter! ^_^  
  
gothkid : lol, yea well we never actually MET sango, we just heard about her in chapter one. Hehehe  
  
leelee189  
  
foxshadow : *cocks eyebrow* what kind of cookies??? O I feel your pain about the room cleaning, actually Kouga making kagome clean the deck over and over again happened right after I had to clean my room. . .and my mother was standing in the doorway . . .oo sometimes . . . lol ^_^  
  
FireKitsune : Hmmm maybe next chappie ne? lol ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
OK THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS!! I LOVE YA ALL!! *tear*  
  
Review me and tell me what ya thought about this chapter and I'll get cracking on the next. The more reviews I get the faster I update so . . .  
  
REVIEW! Thanks !! ^_^ 


	11. How does he know?

Chapter 11:  
  
Inuyasha's eyes narrowed into golden slits. The muscle in his jaw clenched as he glared down at Kagome.  
  
"S-sir he don't mean it! He's just . . . a little woozy from his wound!" Shippo stuttered. He nearly shrank back in on himself when Inuyasha's gaze turned to him.  
  
"Get him out of my sight before I do something that I might regret later." Inuyasha growled through clenched teeth, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides.  
  
Shippo and Ginta pulled Kagome bellow deck before she could even respond.  
  
"Hey lemme go! I aint afraid of him!" Kagome growled as she struggled in the two men's hold.  
  
"Kage yer a fool, now stow yer gab afore he hears ye!" Shippo whispered frantically as he dragged her down to the infirmary.  
  
They burst through the door, nearly scaring the wits out of Miroku who jumped in surprise and then had to hop around on one foot to keep the tray of glasses he was holding from falling.  
  
"What the hell-" Miroku growled, his eyes narrowed. "I'll have you know that this is an infirmary and-"  
  
"That's why were here! We want ye t' fix Kage's brain we think it's broken!" Shippo snapped, dropping his hold on her arm. If not for Ginta's support, Kagome would have fallen over.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Miroku asked cocking an eyebrow at the glowering Kage and the flustered Shippo.  
  
" 'es bonkers! Completely off 'is rocker!" Shippo said, throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
"They took Sango! And he's got Rufus!" Kagome growled in protest, her cheeks flushed with anger as she started to stand shakily on her feet.  
  
"They took Lady Sango!?" Miroku asked shocked.  
  
"That don't mean ye go up to the cap'n o' a crew o' pirates and tell 'im ye quit! Tis mutiny! And downright stupid if ye ask me!" Shippo all but yelled.  
  
"Well no one asked ye in the first place!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"You did WHAT?" Miroku asked with a gasp, looking back and forth between Shippo and Kagome.  
  
"Why would you do something like that!?" Miroku demanded.  
  
Kagome shoved her chin up stubbornly. "Because that man is nothing but a common cut throat and murderer-and I'll not work for him." She said in a regal voice, the voice she used to use when she lived up at high hall.  
  
Seeing Sango and Rufus had really opened something up inside of Kagome. She missed her home, her friends and even her family. She had to grow up-she couldn't go around parading as a boy forever, she HAD to go home.  
  
She was unintentionally hurting her friends. She had seen the look in Sango's eyes when the girl found out that she was a part of a crew. She had seen the pain hidden in the depths of her eyes, and Sango did try to hide it. Kagome felt a painful tweak in her heart when she realized she was deceiving her closest friends into believing she was something that she was not. It had to end, here and now.  
  
"So now just what is it that you plan to do?" Miroku asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
Kagome paused, biting her lip. Miroku brought up a good question, if she returned to High Hall undoubtedly her mother and father would still make her marry Hojo. But she couldn't very well stay on the Sea Maiden. . .  
  
"I believe I'm goin' t' go home. . .I cant be a boy forever. . ." Kagome sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. She watched as the tendrils fell from between her fingers almost dispassionately. Her raven locks came just below her ear now; to her jaw- it still had that familiar silky softness to it, even though it was filthy.  
  
Kagome's birthday was coming up, she'd be seventeen soon and it was time to let go of her new crazy life and pursue a different route, a different lifestyle. Like settling down and starting a family. Kagome cringed at the thought; she just wasn't the domestic house wife let alone the wife of a Lord. Kagome shook her head at the thought, banishing it. She had had the adventure she had so fervently wished for. Now it was time for her to go home.  
  
"Well of course Kage, everyone grows up. I'd say your well on your way to becoming a man. But that doesn't explain you wanting to-"  
  
"You don't understand!" Kagome snapped, rubbing her temples.  
  
"Ginta, would you please check on Sango for me- I would owe you one." Kagome asked, her eyes meeting his with a pleading gaze. She needed to tell them-she had to; it was the right thing to do. But it didn't make it any easier to say.  
  
Ginta nodded. "Don't worry about it, I already owe you and your friends my life . . . I'll be back in a moment." He said with a smile before he turned around and jogged away.  
  
Kagome let out a sigh and closed the door behind him, pressing her forehead against the coarse wood. Turning around slowly she was met with the concerned faces of her friends. Miroku took a hesitant step forward.  
  
"Kage are you feeling alright? Maybe you lost a little too much blood. . ."  
  
"No I'm fine. I just. . ."  
  
Miroku and Shippo just stared curiously at her.  
  
Kagome took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
  
"I haven't been completely honest with you. . ." Kagome trailed off.  
  
"What? Do you mean 'bout being a noble and all??" Shippo asked curiously.  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open and she visibly paled. Was it possible that they had known all along?  
  
"How . . .?"  
  
"Well it's just that not many common lads go around talkin' like a noble 'n all- which ye do sometimes."  
  
"And ye have that big pouch of crowns. Shippo and I had to all but break ______ 's fingers to keep him from stealing it." Miroku added.  
  
Kagome shook her head in disbelief, her friends had known all along that she was a noble, and they hadn't been bothered by it. There really was no reason to be any way, more and more young noble men were becoming sailors. It wasn't that uncommon. Yet they didn't know that she was a girl. . .  
  
"That's true, I-I do come from noble blood. . . "Kagome trailed off again, pausing slightly to search her mind for the right words.  
  
"But there's still something else that you should know about me."  
  
Miroku leaned back interested; his blue brown eyes stared directly at Kagome with hid undivided attention. Shippo cocked his head to the side, his large green eyes searching hers. Unblinking. Their stared were starting to make her sweat.  
  
Kagome clasped her hands behind her back and let out a big whoosh of air before continuing. Her heart was thudding painfully in her chest; if she wasn't clasping her hands together they would be shaking. 'Oh why does this have to be so hard?'  
  
"I'm a girl. . . ."  
  
Miroku just stared blankly at her, shock started to filter through his usual calm blue eyes. Shippo reeled backwards as if he had been slapped, shock written clearly on his face.  
  
"Wha- That's not funny Kage!" Shippo growled loudly, his cheeks flushed in anger and shock.  
  
"My name isn't Kage. . ." Kagome said softly.  
  
"B-But you can't be a girl! I mean, you don't have any, well you know!!" Shippo said motioning towards his chest.  
  
Kagome looked up, a blush staining her cheeks.  
  
"I, um, tie them down." She murmured, the blush now spread across her face.  
  
Shippo shook his head and took a step backwards. With a frustrated grunt he turned on his heel and stormed over to the other side of the room.  
  
"I can't believe this!" he said running his hand through his thick wild orange hair.  
  
Kagome turned her eyes to the floor- she knew this was hard for them to accept, but it was hard for her too. They were best friends after all- and it pained her to think that she had hurt her friends.  
  
"I had my suspicions . . ." Miroku trailed off.  
  
Kagome looked up at Miroku to see him rubbing his chin thoughtfully while staring at her, as if he was seeing her for the first time.  
  
He took a hesitant step forwards, his hand dropping to his side. A curious, almost far away look spread across his face as took bolder steps towards her.  
  
He stopped, not even two feet away from her and peered down at her with a strange look in his eyes. Hesitantly he reached his hand out and brushed away a tendril of her hair that had fallen into her eyes. His hand cupped her cheek and turned her face upwards so that he could look into her brown depths as his calloused thumb gently caressed her cheek.  
  
"How could I not have seen it?" Miroku whispered softly.  
  
Slowly he withdrew his hand and took a step backwards, shaking his head and chuckling softly.  
  
Shippo turned to him "What's so funny?"  
  
"It's hard to imagine a girl sneaking on a ship of men and passing as a boy for nearly a year without anyone ever knowing. A year ago I would have said it was impossible. . ."Miroku said shaking his head with a wry smile on his face.  
  
"But I guess Kage here proved me wrong. . ." Miroku said, still smiling.  
  
"Yeah well it wasn't easy, at all" Kagome said with a sigh.  
  
Shippo just grunted, turning his away from her.  
  
"Shippo you know if I could have told you I would have. . ." Kagome said softly, her eyes reflecting the hurt she felt at his actions. She was still Kage; did it really matter to him whether she was a girl or a boy?  
  
Shippo turned slowly towards Kagome, his intense green eyes studying her for long moments before he let out a sigh.  
  
"So what'll I be callin' ye now?"  
  
Kagome smiled, her heart soared as she looked at two of her closest friends and realized just how great they were. "You still have to call me Kage. . . no one other then Sango knows I'm a girl."  
  
"She's not your cousin is she?" Miroku asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Um, no she's my best friend. I left Rufus with her when I uh, left home." Kagome said with a blush. "She's probably just about ready to kill me right now. . ."  
  
"So she isn't a stable hand either, ne?" Miroku sighed, rubbing his temples.  
  
A nervous chuckle escaped her throat. "Uh-No, she actually owns the stables and the horses in them. . . "  
  
Shippo and Miroku's eyes widened "She's a noble too!?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head.  
  
"Just WHO are you?" Shippo asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"My name is Kagome, Kagome Higarashi."  
  
Miroku all but fell over as Shippo merely gaped at her in stunned silence.  
  
"Higarashi!!?" Miroku and Shippo yelled simultaneously.  
  
"Shh! be quiet!" Kagome hushed, waving her hands frantically as she looked over her shoulder, as if she was expecting someone to burst through the door at any second.  
  
"What's the big deal anyway . . .?" Kagome mumbled, turning her attention back towards her two friends.  
  
"The Higarashi family us only one of THE most affluent families . . . IN THE WORLD!" Miroku gushed, still staring at Kagome in disbelief.  
  
"Do you have any idea how much your worth!?" Shipp asked, disbelievingly.  
  
"Well I never really thought about-"  
  
"Or better yet, do you have any idea how much trouble you will be in if Inuyasha finds out?" Miroku prodded, his blue eyes taking on their usual serious calm.  
  
"He won't find out because no one is going to tell him." Kagome said lowly, glancing from Miroku to Shippo.  
  
"I aint goin ter tell him, 'ell prolly kill me" Shippo chuckled shaking his head. Kagome turned her eyes to Miroku who just shook his head solemnly.  
  
"You're secrets are safe with me, Kage." He smiled softly at the familiar name that now held so much more . . . meaning.  
  
Kagome heaved a sigh of relief and smile gratefully at both of them.  
  
"Thanks guys."  
  
A loud knock on the door sent them all nearly jumping out of their skin.  
  
The door burst open to reveal a glowering Inuyasha standing in the doorway. His well muscled arms were crossed stubbornly across his chest. His golden eyes were flashing as he glanced around the room.  
  
"Boy." He growled out lowlym his body rigid with his anger, making Kagome want to run and hide. But she stood her ground and stared levelly at him.  
  
"A-Aye." Kagome's voice betrayed her fear.  
  
"Get over here now." Inuyasha ground out- the muscles under his shirt rippling with tension.  
  
Kagome didn't even hesitate as she walked calmly and confidently toward Inuyasha. She may hate him, despise him even- but for some weird reason she trusted him. Heck she even trusted him with her life- which was strange enough in itself.  
  
Kagome stopped about an arm reach away from Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha's arm shot out and fisted in her shirt, pulling her to him. His golden eyes narrowed as he pulled her upwards so that their noses almost touched. Kagome felt his heated breath on her face as she dangled in his hold, her toes barely supporting her.  
  
"Your COUSIN practically set fire to my ship, knocked out three of my men and is holding her own in Ayame's quarters."  
  
Kagome winced at the anger in his words. But she didn't see how that had anything to do with her; it was him, after all, who had decided on kidnapping Sango in the first place. And if it was one thing that Sango didn't like it was being the helpless maiden.  
  
"And" he bit out "She refuses to relent until we let her speak to 'Kagome' -now tell me boy, who the hell is that!"  
  
Kagome swallowed the huge lump in her throat.  
  
"I-I don't know sir." Kagome whispered, trying to push herself away from Inuyasha- but he was so much stronger then her. Inuyasha growled furiously and dropped Kagome on the floor, making her fall to the ground with a painful thud. A bolt of white hot pain laced up her back and into her arm and Kagome let out an involuntary cry of pain.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at her, as if shocked. His golden eyes widened-it was as if he hadnt realized that Kagome was hurt from the fight before- or rather that she COULD get hurt.  
  
Kagome bit her lip as she clutched her wounded arm to herself. It had been numb before but that jolt had sent a painful streak riding through her.  
  
Inuyasha took a step forward, as if to help. But Kagome immediately scuttled backwards on the floor, sending pain shooting through her entire arm. She jumped quickly to her feet to stand beside Miroku.  
  
"If you want sir . . . I can talk to her." Kagome said quietly. God it felt like fire and ice was lacing up and down her arm.  
  
"Kage I-"Inuyasha trailed off as he stepped towards her.  
  
Before he could reach her Shippo stepped forward, efficiently blocking Kagome from Inuyasha,  
  
"Cap'n, after Miroku patched 'is arm up we'll bring 'im right up t' talk to Sango." Shippo said calmly-his green eyes staring determinedly into Inuyasha's own.  
  
With one glance at Kage Inuyasha let out a "Keh" and stormed out of the room without a backward glance.  
  
Kagome gritted her teeth as Miroku finished bandaging her wound.  
  
"That's a nasty cut there Kage, your lucky it want too deep or you'd be getting stitches. And remember to come down her once every day so we can put that balm on it so it won't get infected."  
  
"Oh Aye. . ." Kagome mumbled as she slid off the counter and onto the floor. With a sigh she all but jogged across the room, ignoring the pain that remained in her arm with every move she made.  
  
"Hey Ka-Kage, wait up!" Shippo shouted as trotted up along side his friend.  
  
"Would you slow down!" Miroku shouted from behind them.  
  
"If I delay any longer I shudder to think what Sango will do to those poor guys if given the chance." Kagome said as she turned down the hall of the ship towards Ayame's quarters.  
  
She heard the sounds of the fight before she actually saw it. There was the sound of splintering wood, yowls of pain coming from the men, more thuds followed by a triumphant yell coming from Sango. (The girl can really kick ass^_~)  
  
"Oh great" Kagome muttered, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Sango! Sango stop it right now!" Kagome shouted as she rounded the corner. What she saw there left her stunned. Men lay strewn across the floor; some running sore heads arms and some were doubled over in pain, clutching their lower stomachs. Kagome couldn't help the small smile that filtered across her lips. 'Yup, most definitely Sango's handy work.'  
  
Inuyasha came into the room after Kagome- she could feel the heat radiating odd his body as he let out a low growl.  
  
Kagome tensed visibly and looked at the infuriated Sango with pleading eyes.  
  
"Please Sango, just calm down. I can explain this . . . we can talk about this-"  
  
"There's nothing to talk about! You . . . You. . . Argh! I will NOT be kidnapped!" Sango growled, getting into a defensive position.  
  
Kagome felt the sweat that started to bead on her forehead.  
  
"Sango we are reaching Port Nadunk in a week-when we dock you can go home with . . . me. . ." Kagome said softly.  
  
Sango's eyes widened and her fists dropped to her sides.  
  
"You're going home? What about Hojo? Your mother-"  
  
"Sango! We can talk about this later!" Kagome said through gritted teeth, casting her friend a warning look.  
  
Sango sighed and rubbed her temples. "You owe me . . . Kage, you really do." She muttered.  
  
"Okay, I give up; throw me in your jail thing now." Sango sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes.  
  
Kagome shook her head. Sango was REALLY going to piss Inuyasha off and then they'd ALL be in trouble. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha clenching his fists- his knuckles were white. 'Not a good sign.'  
  
"I don't think so girl." Inuyasha growled. "Everyone on this ship does there part to earn their passage, everyone including you."  
  
Sango ducked her head and nodded softly, but Kagome saw the secret grin she was hiding, this was the exact reaction Sango had been hoping for. Kagome had to give it to her, the girl was clever.  
  
"Okay then." Sango sighed, her eyes twinkling with an emotion that only Kagome and a handful of other people could recognize as delight. Kagome shook her head with a wry smile on her face; it was always Sango's eyes that gave her away.  
  
"Fine, then till we dock you will be helping Kage with his duties and you'll both be getting punishment work." Inuyasha said lowly.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to protest- she had an injured arm, how in the heck was she going to do punishment work let ALONE her regular duties. But she closed her mouth. She only had one more week left; she wouldn't ruin the image she had worked so hard to attain. Kage, the good guy, the hard worker, good friend-doesn't complain. Nope she wouldn't ruin it when she only had one week left.  
  
And Kagome could tell that this week was going to be a long one. . .  
  
INTERMISSION~~~~ (Get up, get a cup of coffee . . . its going to be a while ^_~)  
  
Sweat plastered Kagome's shirt to her chest. Beads of sweat trickled down her face and back as her sweat covered hands tried to find purchase on the rigging. Kagome blinked the sweat from her eyes as she stared up into the hot glaring sun that beat down mercilessly on the Sea Maiden and her crew. She licked her chapped lips as she pulled herself up again, tinges of pain shot up through her arm, but only enough to be annoying. She was on watch duty, one of her punishment duties. It seemed like hours late before Kagome reached the crows nest. Her sweat slicked fingers grabbed the lip of the hard wood and pulled herself into the bucket.  
  
Kagome landed on the bottom with a hard thump, taking a huge gulping breath of air before letting out a weary sigh. Watch duty was probably going to be the easiest chore she had to do yet. For the past two days she had been slaving away; scrubbing decks, cleaning pots, sewing, climbing, carrying messages and doing just about everything. And she ached, oh how she ached- Kage, the hardened sailor hurt and wanted nothing more then to go home.  
  
She let a soft smile grace her lips at the thought of home. She couldn't wait to see Rin again and tell her of her adventures, she couldn't wait to talk to her other friends again.  
  
Kagome ignored the nausea that was rising up within her. She felt every single rock and toss the ship made. That's why Kagome didn't particularly like watch duty. Yeah, the view was great but the motions and the sea sickness that came with it was what made Kagome cringe at the prospect of having it. The crow's nest was the place that you could feel the ship's movement the most. The constant side to side movement was already grating on her frazzled nerves. Kagome let out a sigh as she scanned the horizon, the wind whipped around her face, cooling her heated skin. From up here the ocean was truly beautiful.  
  
She would miss the ocean.  
  
Sango slumped down next to Kagome. They were sitting in the storage room, behind two barrels of rags. The room was dark and damp and it felt good on the girls' sun burnt skin. Kagome rolled her head to the side to stare at her friend. She looked as exhausted as Kagome felt. Sango was covered in sweat; her once nice cotton shirt was torn at the sleeves making it into a tank top. Her once lively brown eyes were now drooping with exhaustion and her cheeks were bright pink from all the exercise she had gotten that afternoon.  
  
"Hey" Kagome smiled lazily "This is MY hiding spot."  
  
Sango snorted, "Not anymore, do you know how long I have been looking for you? Long enough to run into Kouga who OF COURSE sent me on more errands . . . jerk. . ." Sango mumbled.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but laugh at her friend's plight, and to think, she had brought it all on herself.  
  
"I never thought that it was going to be this hard." Sango sighed, turning her head to look at Kagome.  
  
Kagome smirked wryly "You shouldn't have pissed him off."  
  
Sango let out a laugh and shook her head. "I wouldn't talk, I heard that you told him that you were going to quit because of me and Rufus. . .Smooth Kage, real smooth."  
  
Sango had started to make it a habit of calling her Kage. Which, Kagome guessed, was a good thing because if she went around calling her Kagome, well that just might bring up questions. Though Kagome had a feeling that even after this was over, Kage was going to be her nick name on and OFF the ship.  
  
"Yeah, well I am." Kagome grumbled, flexing the sore muscles in her legs with a wince. She would give anything to beat Inuyasha senseless right now. . .  
  
"Yeah, well that must have really pissed him off- I mean the guys around her tell me you are one of the "loyal" ones. They say that half of Inuyasha's crew would turn on him on a dime. Miroku said he was surprised that you didn't meet the ropes end for that one."  
  
Kagome hadn't thought about it like that before, that would explain why Inuyasha seemed to be avoiding her.  
  
Kagome smiled suddenly, giving Sango a sly smile as she stared at her from the corner of her eye. "I noticed that you and Miroku have been spending a lot of time together recently. . ."  
  
Sango turned bright red and stuttered an inaudible reply- causing Kagome's smile to turn into a full out grin.  
  
"That's so cute Sango! You have a crush on Miroku! Kagome squealed. "I do not! That man is such a pervert! You know he actually groped me the other day!?"  
  
Kagome chuckled and shook her head, Sango could deny it all she wanted to, but Kagome could tell Sango had something for Miroku. She could see it in her eyes.  
  
"Cabin boy!!" Came a gruff shout from outside. Kagome groaned as she stretched her legs out one last time before jumping to her feet.  
  
"I'll see ya around Sango. Try t' stay outta trouble."  
  
Sango smiled at her friend. "Ha! Look who's talking!" she countered as Kagome walked out of the storage room door and into the sweltering hot sun.  
  
(A/n: getting bored yet???)  
  
Kagome stood at attention in front of Kouga who was glaring down at her. He had been a lot more loud and mean as the hot lingering days wore on. His royal blue eyes flashed with annoyance as a bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face.  
  
"Oi, Cabin boy- weren't you supposed to go down and help Ayame in the galley? The wench has been harping in my ear all day." Kouga growled.  
  
Kagome winced- she had completely forgotten about galley duty. With all her other morning chores Kagome was too exhausted to walk, let alone think.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I-I completely forgot." Kagome mumbled distractedly as she idly rubbed her aching arm. The muscles in it were tight and stiff- she needed to re-wrap the bandages and apply more of Miroku's ointment, she had reopened her wound hoisting the sail this morning.  
  
Kouga sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well then boy, I suggest ye get yer worthless hide down there and help t' woman before she had a heart attack."  
  
"Aye sir!" Kagome said, turning smartly on her heel to walk away.  
  
"And boy . . ."  
  
Kagome to see Kouga staring at her "Aye sir?"  
  
"Get that wound wrapped up tight." He said, his blue eyes flickering with concern before he turned away.  
  
Kagome stared in stunned silence, slowly a smile spread across her face as she jogged down to the galley.  
  
"Now where have you been!" Ayame shouted over the ruckus in the kitchen.  
  
Pots were banging, hot thick smoke and steam rose in the air, eliciting a choked cough from Kagome. Orders were being shouted back and forth-as were growls and curses.  
  
"I, uh, forgot?" Kagome said sheepishly as she peered into the thick smoke, trying to see Ayame.  
  
She heard a deep sigh, a muffled curse and the clang of metal as Ayame stepped out of the smoke towards Kagome.  
  
"Look kid, I'm running late- no thanks to you- and usually I would do this myself but I just don't have the time." Ayame said, thrusting a covered silver platter into Kagome's hands.  
  
Kagome stared at the shiny silver platter in her hands dumbly.  
  
"Uh. . ."  
  
Ayame rolled her eyes and pushed Kagome out the door.  
  
"Bring that food up t' Captain Sesshoumaru- 'is lunch was due over an hour ago." Ayame said giving Kagome one last shove out of the doorway and into the hallway, the swinging door all but hitting her on the way out.  
  
Kagome bit her lip as she walked briskly towards where they kept Captain Sesshoumaru. She hadn't seen or talked to him for a while now- and this may be her last chance to get to talk to him alone before they docked. This was her only chance . . . to tell him the truth.  
  
Kagome stopped at Sesshoumaru's door. Tow rough looking pirates that Kagome had seen only a handful of times stood guard at the doorway, one hand on the hilt of their sabers as they bantered back and forth.  
  
One of the guards turned to her, his dark brown eyes sparkling with humor as he stared down at her,  
  
"Yer a wee bit late, aren't ye lad?"  
  
"Aye, and where be the pretty lass who usually be bringing the food? She be a sight fer sore eyes." The other pirate chuckled.  
  
Kagome smiled faintly as she shifted her weight from one foot to another. The tray was heavy and was stressing her already sore arm.  
  
"They're running late down in t' galley. Ayame was busy so she sent me up."  
  
The pirates nodded their heads and chuckled and let her pass.  
  
"Lad, ye might want t' knock first, he gets a wee bit test when ye don't."  
  
Kagome nodded her head and using her good hand, balanced the tray while knocking on the door with her other, causing a twinge of pain to shoot up her arm.  
  
"Come in." Captain Sesshoumaru's deep baritone voice called out from the other side of the door. Kagome pushed the door open and walked into the room.  
  
The room was large and dark. To the left was the bed, neatly made, where Sesshoumaru would sleep. It was covered in rich black silk. Tapestries and maps covered the walls and plush oriental carpets decorated the floor. 'What kind of cell is this?' Kagome idly wondered as she looked around. In the center of the room was a cherry wood desk, covered with maps and papers. Two black chairs sat in front of the desk, both currently vacated. To the right was a table with three chairs, which, Kagome assumed, was where Sesshoumaru sat to eat his meals. Sesshoumaru was currently sitting at his desk, quill pen in hand as she scribbled furiously at a piece of parchment. He looked as he always did, long silver hair pulled back away from his face, in a low ponytail. His golden eyes focused solely on the paper before him, his face calm and blank as always.  
  
"Your late." He said in a monotone voice.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Sorry Cap'n"  
  
Sesshoumaru's golden eyes snapped up and he sat up slowly in his chair, pushing it away from the desk before rising to his feet. Cocking an elegant eyebrow he said in a slightly amused voice:  
  
"And to what do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
Kagome felt a small smile tug on her lips.  
  
"Ayame's busy down in the galley sir, so she sent me up instead."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and motioned toward the table in the far right corner.  
  
"You may put it there."  
  
Kagome complied and walked briskly over to the table placing the tray down carefully. She let out a sigh of relief as the extra weight was taken off her arm.  
  
"It's about time you got here, he's been whining like a baby for the past hour." A lazy voice drawled from behind her.  
  
Kagome turned around wide eyes to see Inuyasha lying sprawled out on a red plush sofa. One leg was up on the arm rest while the other hung off the side. His arm was thrown casually over his head, cradling it as the other scratched idly at a familiar fuzzy brow head that rested on his thigh.  
  
Kagome felt an odd twinge of emotion rise up at seeing Inuyasha and Rufus together- was it anger? Jealously? Kagome didn't know but whatever it was it caused her hands to curl into fists and her jaw to clench.  
  
"Sorry sir." She mumbled, her eyes downcast to hide the emotions that she knew were showing in them. She turned away from Inuyasha and to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"If that'll be all. . . "Kagome mumbled. She just wanted to get out of the room. Inuyasha had foiled her plans at telling the captain the truth, now she may never get a chance. And to make matters worse he was all but rubbing Rufus's new loyalty to him in her face. 'That traitorous mutt.' And then there was the fact that he was the one who was issuing her all this punishment work so it was his fault she was late in the first place.  
  
Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow at the seething Kagome. A small wuff sound came from her right and Kagome turned to see Rufus bounding toward her. Kagome's eyes widened and she put up her hands as if to ward him off.  
  
"Rufus! No!" Kagome gasped, taking a step backward. But it was too late; Rufus's warm furry body soon collided with her own, sending Kagome to the ground, her shoulder hitting the floor with a painful thud.  
  
A raw scream was torn from her throat as burning white hot pain rolled through her abused shoulder, causing her back to bow outwards with the pain. Tears leaked from her eyes and she shut them tight, trying to stop the unwanted flow. It felt like someone took a hold of her wound and was ripping the skin apart with hot tongs.  
  
When Kagome opened her eyes white spots danced in her vision and she looked up to see two concerned faces staring down at her- Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's.  
  
Kagome swallowed painfully and made as if to sit up but was stopped by Inuyasha's gentle hand on her good shoulder, forcing her back down.  
  
"Don't even think about it. Just lay still until we get the damn monk up here."  
  
Kagome shook her head, the tears still drying on her face and the pain in her arm a constant burning sensation. Her brain felt kind of fuzzy, and she felt . . . strange.  
  
"N-No I'm fine I'll just-"  
  
"Stay still you stubborn idiot." Inuyasha growled applying more pressure to her unwounded shoulder to keep her in place.  
  
Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha staring sternly down at her, his eyes full of concern.  
  
She cocked her head to the side and a small smile of wonder spread across her face. "Pretty golden eyes . . . so sparkly. . ."Kagome giggled softly.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. "He's delirious-Sesshoumaru tell the guards to get Miroku." Inuyasha commanded hotly.  
  
Sesshoumaru simply stared down at his younger brother.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and let a soft curse fall from his lips.  
  
"Please." He growled.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked before walking to the doorway and walking outside.  
  
Kagome stared up at the ceiling, her world was spinning-the pain in her arm made her head foggy and unclear. She almost didn't even notice the insistent tugging at her shirt as it was being peeled off her slowly. . . Almost.  
  
Kagome sat up quickly and rolled to the side, pain radiating through her arm. Inuyasha had gotten her shirt up to her stomach- she had caught him right before he had reached her bindings.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" Kagome eeped, pulling her shirt down. The pain in her arm flared as her blood flowed faster in her veins.  
  
Inuyasha stared sternly at her "I NEED to get that shirt off to check you wound moron. Now get over here." He growled as he reached a hand out beckoning her toward him.  
  
"N-No!" Kagome said, her eyes darting around the room that seemed to be getting smaller and smaller.  
  
Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow as he got to his feet. There was a curious expression on his face as he stared down at her.  
  
"Today was a hot day Kage, 'otter then hell, yet you didn't take your shirt off like the other men-did you?" Inuyasha drawled out slowly as he circled around her, the wheels in his brain turning.  
  
Kagome swallowed the nervous bubble in her throat as she watched Inuyasha stalk around her- his muscles rippling under his shirt as he circled her. Kagome's heart beat faster in her chest. 'This is NOT good!'  
  
"Now that I think about it- I've never seen you with your shirt off- "Inuyasha said as he got closer to her, his pant leg brushing against her arm, sending shivers up her spine. Kagome opened her mouth to explain-to say anything, but nothing came out. For once she was at a loss for words and could only stare up at him- eyes wide with apprehension as he suddenly stopped in front of her.  
  
His golden eyes narrowed as he got down on his haunches so that he could stare at her eye to eye. His face, usually open as a book, was now closed to her. His eyes held that familiar cold of Sesshoumaru's.  
  
"Now what ate you hiding, Kage?" he asked, his voice deathly soft and holding an unspoken threat.  
  
Kagome's brown eyes were frozen in fear- she couldn't even blink- her heart skipped a beat and her lungs started to burn from lack of oxygen. Inuyasha leaned closer, his golden eyes narrowing into nothing more then slits.  
  
"What's your secret?" he growled softly. Kagome felt his warm breath fan against her face- snapping her out of her stupor.  
  
All of a sudden Kagome felt a fiery anger rise up within her. Who did this man think he was? He was the one who had put her through so much hell this week yet he had the guts to question HER when HE was the pirate. He was the one who couldn't be trusted. Her eyes narrowed and a soft growl escaped her lips. Kagome was angry, angry at Inuyasha for interrogating her and angry at herself for being so scared.  
  
With all the strength she could muster she shoved Inuyasha backwards, away from her. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock, he wasn't expecting Kagome to hit him.  
  
Without thinking Inuyasha grabbed the same wrist that had pushed him, bringing Kagome down with him.  
  
The breath was knocked from his body as his back hit the floor and Kagome landed fully on top of him. Her head hitting his shoulder and her legs falling on either side of his.  
  
With her pressed so intimately against him, there was nothing she could hide, not even the slight bulge on her chest.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes flew open wide in realization and before Kagome could roll off of him he pinned her to him, pressing her hips flat against his.  
  
"You're a . . . girl!" he said disbelievingly.  
  
Kagome stared at up at Inuyasha in wide eyed horror.  
  
A deep cough caught their attention and both turned to see Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway, a small smirk on his face.  
  
"I see you have met Kagome."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, that was one of the longest chapters I have ever written. Sorry it took me so long to update but there were parties, weddings, and little cousin's birthdays and I was grounded from the computer for about a week to boot! *sighs* Don't ask. . .just don't. . .  
  
So I left you with a truly EVIL cliff hanger, and I think that I am just going to sit back for about a month and watch with an evil glint in my eyes ^_^ Naw, you know I'm just playing!! ^_^  
  
Thank you everyone who reviewed, you have no idea how much your reviews helped me to write this chapter, I did my little happy dance when I realized that I got like 50 reviews total! WOHOO!! *still doing happy dance*  
  
Sorry if you feel this chapter was rushed, because that's the way I feel too, I just don't now how to fix it *sigh* Well then, onto the Kudos!  
  
KUDOS ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AnimeHimeko : That's a good question. . .I don't know if I'm going to throw a lemon in here, someone told me that it might take away from the story. . .I'm still undecided about that ^_^  
  
emlillaa  
  
xiao-sakura  
  
PhoenixIsis :OOO don't make me blush ^_^ Hehehe. Thank you, it did take me a while to research ships and what not but I think I still need improvement with the details, lol. I'm glad you like my fic!!  
  
Ebonystone63: You know I had a cat once. . .it died, now I'm sad *tear* ^_~  
  
Mav1 : lol, I can relate to you on so many levels its scary. I don't know if you can tell but I just love making evil cliff hangers *grins evilly* lol, its fun. ^_^  
  
Sakura  
  
Zing  
  
Kat  
  
acidic green : Ha! And where's the fun in that? ^_~ No but seriously, if I could I would update everyday, but I have school and I work so I don't always get time to write in my notebook (I write everything in a notebook before I type it) that's why I don't update all the time, THEN there's the fact that I get grounded so much *tear* I'm not a bad person! I just do bad things! IS THAT SO WRONG *sobs* lol, ^_~  
  
Kat  
  
ArtificialWatermelonFlavoring : Have I ever told you how much I love your reviews? Because really, I do! They are so long! Hehehe ^_^ *does happy dance* LOL, you know what though, I never thought about it like that, I don't think Rufus is a hunting dog though. . .LOL, maybe Shippo got bit by a dog or something when he was a kid, but I am secretly plotting something, you must tell NO ONE!! ^_^ It has something to do with Shippo's fear of Doggies. Yea, Sesshoumaru hasn't gotten much action lately, and the strange thing is he's my fav. Character. . .God he's so hot *drools* @_@ Inuyasha in the Inn huh? Well maybe he just wanted. . .a cleaner place. And remember the Inn was empty except for them so. . .HEY IT WASN'T EVEN AN INN!! ^_^ Your birthday is in ten days huh, well you must be excited, I dunno if I can pound out another chapter in ten days but the next one, I PROMISE you is going t' be dedicated to you. ^_^ I love embarrassing people. I'm a December baby, the 17 th to be exact ^_^ Thanks for your review again and remember. . . Watch out for the squirrels!  
  
Chelsea Deanne :I'm glad you like it ^_^ No I haven't read the book but it's the second time I have been asked, now I'm REALLY going to have to check it out.  
  
monkeysme  
  
aya-kindoku : lol, *blushes* thankyou! ^_^ I hope you didn't umm "freak out" its been a while ne?  
  
Pyroe : lol, I is glad you be likin me story (Randomness) Ok, lol, Inuyasha and Kagome will EVENTUALLY fall for eachother, and I stress the word cause truthfully I have no idea how long its going to take. . .*whimpers*  
  
Hellkeeper  
  
Cola : Did I write enough for you? Was it to hard for you to swallow HUH COLA!? HUH! .lol. I'm just playing, you know you're my favorite kind of beverage. . .Coke-a-Cola, got to love it. . .though it can get the rust of screws. . .*goes into her own strange scary world*  
  
lil-fluffy-foxgirl-07 : I bet you're gonna hate me more now huh? Lol  
  
Silvershark : lol, boats are fun, my uncle has one. . .or two. . .I don't remember ^_^ But every time I go on one theres a storm or something *sobs* Hehehe ^_^  
  
animechickie  
  
ispazn  
  
thunder-girl1 : Holy hell. . . you know I never really thought of hell as holy, but I guess for some people it is *shrugs* lol ^_^ Yes, I know I'm evil  
  
Banana Flavored Eskimo I DID! I DID! I DID! *grins* Love the penname by the way.  
  
Kyandoru: lol, I love reviews like yours, I definitely laughed when I read it ^_^  
  
black shadow fox  
  
sashlea : lol, yea, you could say that, although I think the mouth belongs to me. . .I get in moods when I write and sometimes make the characters more like me then I mean to but hey, this is rated R right? I have to have a reason for it ^_^  
  
ForgottenWonder : lol, oOo I love that dog too! Nana was her name wasn't it! With the bonnet on its head! *sigh* those were the good old days. . .Yea, Johnny Depp is totally hot. You wanna share? Lol, just playing, he's all yours ^_~  
  
al-khidr lover  
  
XoXkikyo~a~bichOxO : I totally agree with your penname *nods head*  
  
Mistress Fluffy  
  
bonessasan : *sigh* and I try so hard!lol No now she just has to wait a week before she can quit, cause then Sesshoumaru and his crew get to go FREE. . .But with this new turn I don't know if Inuyasha will let her go. . .  
  
LilNezumi LilInu  
  
NBKitty  
  
Jessi Lynn: Yea. . .Well they all know now, don't they? Lol, I felt like I rushed it. . .Oh well, maybe I'll rewrite it in a year or something, lol. ^_^ Glad you like the story and I hope I didn't kill ya! ^_^  
  
Kisamadesu : Calls to corner of your bedroom "YOU CAN COME OUT NOW! I UPDATED!!" lol, glad you like it, and I tried to make the fight scene good! ^_^ Thanks for your feedback *tear* it means so much to me *sniffle*  
  
Anandria: hehehe yea, Kagome was having a blonde moment there wasn't she? ^_^ Silly silly child, any-who thanks for reading the chappie and thankya for reviewing!!!  
  
pink twilight : *cough* you know I have never encountered someone who hates a M/S pairing, you would be my first, lol. *wince* But. . .I hate to disappoint you but I think MAYBE that they are going to get together in this fic. Don't hate! lol, I hope you still like the fic! I mean, it IS mostly I/K oriented. . .or will be. . .*sighs*  
  
flare2  
  
cool20  
  
Kaguya  
  
LtlSwimmerGurl  
  
The Girl Who Cried Oro  
  
miss*shay : OOO a first time reviewer! I feel so special *does weird, scary looking happy dance* Thanks for reviewing my story and I'm glad you like it!  
  
Darkshivaange : You know that's a good question. . .I suppose Kikyo got married and her parents got real worried or real pissed at her but we wont find out till late what really happened when she left ( later being when I can think up something good ^_~)  
  
Lastly : *blushes* you people spoil me, come on now really *turns redder*  
  
kaekoe  
  
KALTH1389  
  
Lord Sesshomaru  
  
Vixen Jinxie-chan  
  
Gabriella  
  
Sprout : wearing rain slicker, "Hmm I don't think I needed it, now why do I have this on again?" lol. Yeah, Kage has got awesome friends. . .I don't think they are very realistic but their great!  
  
Max: *cowers in fear* Please put the bat away, I updated I UPDATED! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NOOO!!!!!! *is covered in bruises* lol, jk. ^_^ And yes, I am afflicted with Cliffhanger syndrome. . .*sighs* the doctor says I should be over it in about a week to the rest of my life. . .  
  
Son Lila: lol, guys don't really touch eachother's chests that much, but yea I can see where your coming from. AS a matter of fact it was your review that inspired that ending, thanks! ^_^  
  
bluefuzzyelf: *runs madly toward you carrying a strainer* DUDE I GOT IT!! Is plastic okay?? (-.-) lol. We is going to get us some hotties! OO yeah! Dude, I hope your calculations are correct cuz I would HATE to end up in a place that has no hot guy whatsoever. *tear* OO the pain!  
  
Ebonyangel  
  
FireKitsune  
  
tessa3: *gapes openly* You mean to tell me you have never seen pirates of the carribean!?! OMG THAT IS THE BEST MOVIE EVER! *drools* Any way, that was the first time I have heard about a Mexican saying Aye and holmes in the same sentence, lol, maybe someone who's British but. . . lol. I wish I lived in Florida but nooo I get stuck in Connecticut. Now tell me, how is that fair!? *wails* lol, I envy you, I love the water, its so beautiful. . .Now I really envy you!  
  
Ryouya-Kyuuketsuki : Finally someone who understands me!  
  
HieiandTouyaLover: OO I know! Kouga is totally hot!! I wrote a K/K fic once- well actually I'm still in the middle of writing it, its called "Don't Cry" but I haven't updated it for ages. . . I'm actually getting death threats, lol! That would have been interesting. . . WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE!!! Sheesh, its too late to change it now, I have everything all set up! *sobs* I'll be ok. . .really. . .  
  
Pia Bartolini: lol, I do try, I most certainly do!  
  
Okay and that does it for kudos! lol. Thank you everyone who reviewed, it was appreciated!!!  
  
OO and by the way, REVIEW! It took me FOREVER to write this!!! Lol. 


	12. Lucky

This chapter is dedicated to ArtificialWatermelonFlavoring! Happy BELATED birthday!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
Kagome stared at the smirking Sesshoumaru in shock. Hundreds of thoughts were whirling around in head but one of them stood out from the rest.  
  
'How did he know?'  
  
It wasn't possible! She had only told Miroku and Shippo of her secret and they had promised never to mention it let alone tell anyone.  
  
Kagome struggled to get off of Inuyasha but his grip on her hips was unrelenting. His grip soon turned bruising, nails digging into the soft flesh of her hips, Kagome immediately stopped struggling, closing her eyes in shame.  
  
"Please, let me go. . ." She whispered softly against Inuyasha's hard chest, her breath fanning against his neck.  
  
Inuyasha snarled and all but threw Kagome off of him. He ignored her cru of pain and leapt to his feet- his face hard and unforgiving.  
  
"What the hell is this!? You knew about this!" Inuyasha growled at Sesshoumaru as his hands fisted at his sides, his knuckles turning white with tension.  
  
Sesshoumaru cast Inuyasha a cool calm look.  
  
"Of course" Sesshoumaru drawled "A GOOD captain should always know about his crew."  
  
Inuyasha growled and gritted his teeth as he glared daggers at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Was she a good lay Sesshoumaru? I bet you really enjoyed having her writhe beneath you." Inuyasha spat venomously.  
  
Kagome gasped in shock, fury rising up in her. 'How dare he!' Just because she was a woman didn't make her some kind of sex toy.  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head slowly, not rising to Inuyasha's barbs.  
  
"You know different Inuyasha. I promised Rin that I would look after her should she run into me during my travels."  
  
Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru in complete and utter shock. This was all too much- Rin? How did Sesshoumaru know Rin!?  
  
"Ah that's right, I almost forgot about your precious Rin." Inuyasha sneered.  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing but merely cocked an eyebrow at his younger brother's antics.  
  
Kagome pushed herself up into a sitting position on the floor- standing was too much to even think about right now.  
  
"I-I don't understand- how do you know Rin?" Kagome asked her eyes full of the confusion that showed plainly on her face.  
  
Sesshoumaru tuned his eyes away slowly from the staring match he was having with Inuyasha and looked at Kagome with something akin to amusement.  
  
"I have known Rin since she was a young child. When she discovered your impending marriage she sent word to me- fearing that you would run. It was merely luck that I happened to run into you. And to be honest, your disguise was quite good- I almost didn't recognize you."  
  
Kagome couldn't even blink she was so shocked.  
  
"Keh. You let a WOMAN on your ship- some captain you are." Inuyasha snorted.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered towards his.  
  
"Hypocrite."  
  
Hey! Ayame doesn't count!" Inuyasha protested, crossing his arms stubbornly while glaring at both Kagome and Sesshoumaru. "We've known her since forever-she's like one of the men."  
  
"And what of Sango? Or the countless other women- and I use that term loosely- you keep aboard this ship?"  
  
Inuyasha snarled. "Those whores are here for my crew's enjoyment- as for Sango. . ."  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked when Inuyasha faltered and cocked a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"Keh! I don't have to explain myself to you!"  
  
Turning towards Kagome Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"What my dear little brother means to say is that he allowed Sango aboard the ship because she helped save his life, and had he left her on land Naraku or on of his minions surely would have killed her by now."  
  
Turning back to the sputtering Inuyasha Sesshoumaru added.  
  
"my little brother, the soft hearted little hero."  
  
"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD!!" Inuyasha roared as he leapt at Sesshoumaru whose golden eyes were shining with amusement.  
  
Sesshoumaru easily dodged Inuyasha's fist.  
  
"I was right wasn't I?" Sesshoumaru chuckled.  
  
"Go suck on it!" Inuyasha cursed, leaping at Sesshoumaru again.  
  
Kagome watched the exchange from her spot on the ground. They were acting like children the way they were throwing back and forth insults as well as fists that never seemed to land.  
  
Rolling her eyes and sighing in exasperation Kagome grabbed the edge of the desk and using her good arm, pulled herself to her feet, using the desk for support.  
  
"Gentlemen please! This really is ridiculous!" Kagome shouted, her face reflecting her stern disapproval.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru paused mid-insult, both turning to look at her.  
  
Two pairs of amazing amber eyes stared fixedly at her. Kagome could only wonder how two pairs of eyes could be so similar yet so different. One was full of emotion, anger reflecting from its depths. While the other was full of cool amusement- so cold and guarded.  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha grunted and turned his back to both of them- crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
An awkward silence descended upon the room as the three were at a loss as to what to say next.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe this- everything had happened so quickly- her head was STILL spinning. Her secret was out in a matter of a week. After keeping it guarded so well for all the months that she had been aboard the Sea Maiden, Kagome felt as if she had lost a part of herself. But at the same time she felt so relieved- now she didn't have to carry this burden and lie to everyone. It was almost if a huge weight had been taken off her shoulders. She let out a sigh of relief, yet her head was still spinning- she was starting to feel . . . faint. Kagome let out a startled gasp as her knees buckled out from under her.  
  
Kagome looked up confused, what was wrong with her? She felt fine- though her arm was a little cold. . .  
  
Kagome looked at her shoulder to see her tunic stained with blood, her blood.  
  
"Oh dear" Kagome whispered "I'm getting blood all over the place." Kagome said, before her eyes rolled up into her head.  
  
She didn't even hear Inuyasha call out to her.  
  
Kagome felt herself pulling out of the black oblivion of sleep and into the waking world. Vainly, she tried to hold onto the outer edges of sleep, but it was like trying to hold onto sand, the grains always slipped through your fingers.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings. She was lying on her back on a small soft bed. Kagome stared up at the wood ceiling before turning her head to the side.  
  
The room she was in was small and plain. Wood walls, wood floor- nothing special. Aside from the small table and chair in the corner and the bed she was sleeping on, there was no furniture in the room. A candle burned steadily from its place on the table- making light play across the walls and ceiling.  
  
For the briefest of moments Kagome didn't know how she got here, in this small room- but then she remembered. She had passed out on Sesshoumaru's floor; they must have put her in this small room- like one would a prisoner.  
  
Kagome groaned 'How long have I been asleep?'  
  
She sat up slowly, glancing at her neatly bandaged shoulder. The thick wool blanet that had been covering her slid down to her waist.  
  
The cool damp air met bare flesh- and Kagome's cheeks flared red as she looked down to find that she was naked from the waist up. Blushing furiously Kagome snatched the blanket back to herself.  
  
Had Miroku seen . . . ? 'Oh god!' Kagome's cheeks and ears were burning.  
  
"Did they HAVE to take my shirt off?" Kagome mumbled.  
  
Kagome swung her feet over the bed, her bare feet touching the cold floor. Wrapping the blanket around herself Kagome wobbled over to the thick door that hung opposite if the bed. Kagome's fingers fumbled for the knob, only to find that there wasn't one.  
  
"Great, just great." Kagome groaned, pressing her forehead against the door. Now there was no doubt in Kagome's mind that she was being kept as a prisoner.  
  
She was trapped. Locked up in a dark windowless room like a prisoner. Her only crime: being female.  
  
A slight twinge in her shoulder caught her attention. By all means she really shouldn't have been up on her feet- she had lost too much blood and still felt a bit light headed. With nothing to do, Kagome spared one last glance around the room before crawling back into the soft bed, the blankets wrapped tightly around her as she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Kagome awoke with a jolt, bolting upright only to be swamped with dizziness. A firm hand pushed her back down to the bed. Dark blue/brown eyes stared down at her, full of concern.  
  
"M-Miroku?" Kagome whispered as her vision cleared.  
  
Miroku smiled down softly at her.  
  
"How are you feeling Kage? Is there any pain in your shoulder?"  
  
Kagome shook her head 'no'. Her shoulder didn't hurt anymore-well not much anyway; she was just a little bit dizzy.  
  
"Good, good." Miroku murmured as he turned away from her. He approached the bed with a small basin full of water and what looked like a doctor's bag.  
  
"Would you please sit up Kage?" Miroku asked as he placed the basin on a chair.  
  
Kagome sat up slowly, the blanket clutched tightly to her chest.  
  
"I have to change your bandages." Miroku explained as he unwound the bandage from her shoulder. He was so focused on his work he almost didn't hear Kagome's question.  
  
"Where's my shirt?"  
  
Miroku's eyes flickered up to hers and then back to the work at hand. He ran the wet cloth over and around her wound gently- making Kagome wince slightly in pain.  
  
"Your shirt" he said as he rubbed a healing ointment onto her wound "was covered in blood- not to mention ripped in half."  
  
Kagome's eyes bulged. "Ripped in half!?"  
  
Miroku simply nodded his head as he wound the gauze around her shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha ripped it off to see to your wound. You're lucky he acted so quickly, you could have REALLY gotten hurt."  
  
A fiery blush spread across Kagome's cheeks at the thought of Inuyasha tearing her shirt off- she was absolutely mortified. The man that she viewed as her captain (or one of them anyway) had not only discovered her secret- he had seen her chest as well.  
  
Miroku chuckled softly at Kagome's expression.  
  
Miroku snapped his black bag shut and gave Kagome a sad glance.  
  
"I'm glad you are ok Kagome. Inuyasha will be in to see you sometime today. Unfortunately I'm not allowed to stay." Miroku said before turning his back on her and walking towards the door.  
  
"Wait! Miroku, don't leave me!" Kagome called, reaching a hand out towards him.  
  
Miroku sighed and froze mid step, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"I have to go now, I know we didn't get a chance to talk but nothing has happened since you fainted- well except that the whole ship knows your secret." Miroku let out a frustrated sigh "Inuyasha has been little more then a pompous ass since you fainted, he has been giving Shippo and I a hard time. And lady Sango is working twice as hard now that your not there to help. Sango and Shippo told me to tell you that they said hello. I-I can't stay any longer."  
  
Seeing Kagome's tearful expression at being left alone again Miroku smiled reassuringly at her.  
  
"Don't worry Kage, we'll find a way out of this."  
  
Miroku gave the door two solid knocks and it swung open to allow him to leave.  
  
"Bye Kage."  
  
"Bye Miroku." Kagome whispered as the door slammed shut again behind him, casting the room in darkness once more.  
  
Inuyasha stood in Sesshoumaru's chambers, his expression one of utter disbelief.  
  
"Are you serious?" Inuyasha shouted- an excited gleam in his eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced up at his brother from his desk. His hands were clasped tightly in front of him while his elbows rested on the desk.  
  
"Yes, I am quite serious." Sesshoumaru said coldly.  
  
Inuyasha grinned and flopped down into one of the large black chairs that sat in front of Sesshoumaru's desk.  
  
He couldn't believe it! This had to be one of the best things that had happened to him since, well . . . ever!  
  
Sighing Sesshoumaru stared levelly at Inuyasha. "I don't know why father would even dream of leaving you the testsusiaga fleet but he has."  
  
Inuyasha grinned wickedly at his older brother. It was no secret that Sesshoumaru had always wanted the fleet for himself.  
  
"However," Sesshoumaru continued undaunted "there are two things you must do or attain before the tetsusaiga fleet will be yours."  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Tell me what to do and I'll do it."  
  
At this, Sesshoumaru smirked back, his smirk identical to Inuyasha's.  
  
"First, you must give up this foolish notion of piracy and become a gentleman."  
  
Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched a low growl spilled from his throat. Give up the life of a pirate? Inuyasha lived for the adventure that this life brought him. He loved the thrill of the chase, being on the outside of the law. Piracy was the only life he had ever known.  
  
Gritting his teeth Inuyasha let out a muffled "Fine."  
  
"If that's all. . ." Inuyasha grumbled as he made to leave.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes seemed to light up and he looked almost . . . joyous . . . (a/n: *shivers)  
  
"Oh but brother dear, I said there were two things that you needed to do, the second" Sesshoumaru paused for effect "You must wed and produce an heir."  
  
Inuyasha stared at Sesshoumaru, his eyes a myriad of emotions. His throat was tight and didn't seem to be working.  
  
"What?" he croaked.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"That's correct little brother- I get father's estate, tensiaga, and you- you get his fleet. But only if you wed and beget an heir."  
  
Inuyasha snarled. "I don't need some damn woman to weigh me down!"  
  
"Then you can't have tetsusiaga." Sesshoumaru shrugged.  
  
Inuyasha was seething, how typical of the old sadistic bastard. Make HIM get married? Inuyasha all but snorted at that. He didn't want the responsibility a wife would bring- they probably wanted to be coddled and Inuyasha was not the lovey dovey type. All he wanted in life was adventure and a good fuck every once in a while.  
  
That's when it hit him. Being commander of a whole fleet of ships would mean that he would be, or could be, called constantly away from home. All he had to do was get his 'wife' pregnant and leave. The rest would take care of itself. He would come home once in a while to fulfill his marriage duties.  
  
A smirk grew across his face. "Alright find me a wife."  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't like the look in his younger brother's eyes.  
  
"Fine, I will compose a list of eligible females for you. Come back tonight and I will have them ready."  
  
Smirking, Inuyasha stood up and strode out of the room.  
  
(Let it be known I could end it here . . . but I'm feeling generous. . .)  
  
"No."  
  
"You have no choice brother" Sesshoumaru sneered "Yura has already offered to be your wife and her dowry is quite large."  
  
"I said no." Inuyasha growled. He couldn't stand that woman; she was annoying loud and a downright slut.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed as he crossed another name off the list. He paused at the next name- pen hovering before he crossed that one off too.  
  
Inuyasha glanced up. "Hey! Who was that?"  
  
"Someone you would never have a chance with." Sesshoumaru replied evenly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Not only are you a half-breed but she is currently engaged."  
  
"Keh. Like I care." Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
************************** 2 hours later ***********************************  
  
Sesshoumaru stared down at the list he had composed. Over 100 names had been on this list and all of them - every single one- had been crossed out.  
  
Rubbing his temples Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha who was sprawled out in the lounge chair, one leg dangling over the arm rest.  
  
"You HAVE to pick one of these names Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said, a hint of frustration in his voice.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll pick one randomly" a smirk spread across his face. "It's not like it matters."  
  
Taking the long scroll of names from Sesshoumaru Inuyasha scanned the list, trying to pick one out randomly. 'This isn't going to work; I'm going t' have to use lucky.' Inuyasha thought as he dropped the list to the ground- the names facing upwards. Inuyasha fished deep into his pockets to pull out a golden coin, carved into its golden surface was the name 'Lucky'. Tossing in the air and catching it Inuyasha smiled. Whenever he had to choose something in a tough situation, he always used Lucky, and it hadn't failed him yet. And it wasn't going to fail him now, whatever the coin chose Inuyasha was going to stick to it.  
  
"Here goes nothing."  
  
Inuyasha tossed the coin up into the air and watched as it hit the ground and rolled down along the scroll before coming to a spinning halt that seemed to last forever.  
  
Inuyasha smirked; it had landed on a name- completely covering it. Crouching down, Inuyasha picked up the coin and read the name beneath.  
  
"Kagome Higarashi. . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I thought I would NEVER finish typing that *wipes sweat off forehead* I've been typing this thing up all day to make up for my lack of updating. Yea, I got grounded, again. Apparently my mom doesn't like it when I skip Spanish class. And either does the school because I got a three-hour detention for it. Quality time with Mrs. Kelly *shudders*.  
  
I'd like to thank you all for reviewing! I mean when I came on and saw that I had like 90 reviews in my e-mail I was totally blown away. ^_^ *does happy dance* And I am sorry for not updating sooner, I have some interesting things planned for next chapter so be afraid, be very afraid. . .  
  
Without further Ado I give you . . .*drum roll*  
  
KUDOS!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
inuXkag4eva: Sorry I didn't get to e-mail you, yea this is a I/K fic ^_^  
  
kyandoru  
  
ElfinKat: Well I'm glad you like my story ^_^ But the dog and fox thing originated from one of the reviewers, not my idea at all. LOL. I love you people. ^_^ *blinks* You don't know what Kudos means? Well up here in Farmington it means like umm. . .thanks, or um not rewards but. . . geez, I don't think it really has a definition. . .  
  
Eadha Ohn : OO me too! I love the pirate era, can you tell? ^_~  
  
acidic green : lol, I feel your pain ^_~ Sorry it took me so long to update.  
  
Demoness-of-Myth  
  
shadow_demon12 : It's an I/K, I know it isn't obvious, BUT IT IS!! *wails* ^_~  
  
AnImE gUrl  
  
LADY DOGDEMON  
  
BlackMageOfFire : Cliff hanger phobic huh? *snorts* Haven't heard THAT one yet ^_^  
  
MissyCambee  
  
kirei kimochi  
  
Greenleaf  
  
lil-fluffy-foxgirl-07: Well EVIL is my middle name ^_~ lol.  
  
Bluefuzzyelf: PARLEY! PARLEY! . 0.0 nothing happened . . .OOO was I supposed to wait until we got there? Hehehe, HURRY UP I WANNA GET ME SOME HOTTIES!! *gives you plastic strainer* lets go!!  
  
dreamcatcher5: *blushes* awww, you shouldn't have *flutters eyelashes* ^_~  
  
Jenny  
  
LilNezumi LilInu : *glances from left to right* Squirrel mafia? I have no clue what you talking about *cough cough* Okay okay so I have been doin' a lil' this and a lil' that but lets keep it on the downlow aight!  
  
LilGiggles  
  
The Great Funschizmo: And really, I'm not a nice person, so you see the conflict here.  
  
Kelsey : Why zank you  
  
Cyndy: lol, this was never intended to be a Kag/Sess fic. I decided to take my time building up the relationships between Kagome and Inuyasha but in the last chapter I got impatient and boshed that one up. ^_^  
  
Angel81  
  
Pyroe : I fall off my chair all the time too! *chuckles nervously* Did I just say that outloud.?  
  
al-khidr lover  
  
Hiikaru : That's right! Finally someone agrees with me, I'm not JUST evil, I make cliffies because it keeps people reading AND it makes the story good. But then there's the fact that I AM a sadist . . .Oh well *shrugs* you get the point ^_~  
  
Anandria: lol, I was under the impression that all men were pigs. J/K!!!! lol ^_^ Yea, Sesshoumaru's a bit of a sadist too, he must take after me. . .  
  
IYB Junsui  
  
LtlSwimmerGurl  
  
aya-kindoku : mmmm chocolate. . .For future reference, don't mention food in reviews it makes this starving author hungry * droolz* lol j/k ^_^  
  
Draconia Phoenixus: Yes, I have to work on that repetitiveness ^_~ I'm glad you like it though!  
  
Sprout: Did I answer your question? ^_^ Sorry bout your ring finger, that must really hurt *tear* such devotion, I feel so special *sobs*  
  
Jessi Lynn: Well I'm glad your still alive ^_^ And yea, Sesshoumaru is a little too observant. . .I love that man or rather Youkai, or if you want to get technical, cartoon. *sobs* WHY CANT THEY BE REAL!?  
  
acidic green: OO really? ^_^ I am evil, just call me that from now on so there's no confusion.  
  
Silvershark  
  
Emlillaa: What's up with you people and food! Why must you torture me so!? And right before dinner too! How cruel!!  
  
fluffyluver07: Flying cows. Hmmmm. Interesting . . . Yes I hate fics that make him evil too! He IS my favorite character, and he's so incredibly hott!! *sighs*  
  
ayakumi: I feel thoroughly yelled at. Good job *gives thumbs up sign* Yea, this is a Inuyasha Kagome fic. I HAVE been confusing a lot of people haven't I? *grins*  
  
bulma the dancing cat : *blinks* -.- Good lord help me now. You are really something special aren't you? *sighs* Is that penname for real Lindz? Lol.  
  
fuzzy purple thing: coffee= good. Yea that chapter was long; I like to think of it as three in one. I really am contemplating changing my penname to evil. . . I mean everyone seems to be calling me that. I don't know why . . .*blinks innocently*  
  
Mav1: lol, freak flag, I like that ^_^ Tell Fred I said Hi ^_^ But I took your advice and took my sweet sweet time updating. Although I didn't really have a choice in the matter. . . OO so you're a masochist too? I'm mostly sadist but partially a masochist ^_^ It's fun ^_^ Yea my train doesn't stop there either so its kewl ^_^ lol. Thanks for reviewing, I was laughing so hard. ^_^  
  
ArtificialWatermelonFlavoring: Okay where to start. . .lady bugs huh? *cocks eyebrow* Riiiight. . . But you know what the first most evil animal on the face of this planet is? And I'm not joking I really don't like them. . .PENGUINS! That's right you heard me! Penguins are evil! They are eviler then the damn squirrels! *gasps for breath* And ya know what I don't know watcha call it either but that was beautiful *tear* Oh god! I'm going to cry! *hides face* That was *sniff* so *sniff* sweet. Oh dear I'm tearing up again! I tried that Inuyasha laughing thing but it just didn't work out with what I had planned for later *cackles evilly* Oh you'll see, you'll ALL SEE!!! How bout we call the not-inn a Not-inn *shrugs* I used up all my creativity if you haven't noticed already ^_~ That was your MOTHER huh? Going to eat FOOD huh?!?!? Well that's the last time I tell YOU anything *huff* Soo anyway I was planning for the next chapter. . .lol, j/k ^_~  
  
Kisamadesu: Yeah, Inuyasha can be an ass sometimes *sighs* and its only going to get worse in the next couple of chapters, that is if you haven't noticed already^_^  
  
cool20  
  
Yuu chan  
  
Son Lila : Hehehe, Sesshie already knows Rin. But she will come back and visit VERY soon ^_^ *beams happily*  
  
LoveAnime35: INUYASHA!!!!!!! *wails* no one knows! No one knows!!!  
  
xiao-sakura  
  
Lil Ole Me 97  
  
Ryoko.Kilala  
  
Bettychan  
  
Kat : In the hands of the enemy is dead! WOULD YOU PEOPLE LET IT DIE!!! *wails* lol, j/k ^_^  
  
ME : Lemons, that's still debatable. . .Not everyone wants me to make this fic have a lemon *sigh*  
  
nicole  
  
miss*shay : awww *curls hair around finger* your embarrassing me ^_~ lol.  
  
Sashlea: LOL, I try. ^_^  
  
Jade- inu  
  
miss candace  
  
jess  
  
PhoenixIsis : lol, *blushes* Is the grin gone yet? Mine isn't? I had fun writing it and I'm going to have A LOT of fun writing the next chapter if ya know what I mean.  
  
Chezzycake  
  
Roxy  
  
digital.EQUINOX: Wow, I find it hard to believe you read the WHOLE fic in one day! *blinks in awe* Wow. Your right about the description, I need to start using more of it, I just get so caught up in the plot. *sighs* I haven't completely developed as an author as of yet, but I am trying ^_^ I'm glad you like my fic and really happy that you took time out to write such a long and well worded as well as helpful review! Thank you again! ^_^  
  
flawed-shell  
  
tessa3  
  
KYo=chan  
  
Ryouya-Kyuuketsuki  
  
Vixen Jinxie-chan  
  
Amethyst Hanyou  
  
leelee189  
  
AnimeFreak: The main pairing is I/K, and I might leave the rest for sequels and what not. It should prove to be interesting.  
  
PhantomLogic  
  
NBKitty  
  
Paragorgon  
  
wackoramaco87: hehehe, yes I think its going to be a happy ending but it will be a little ROCKY before we get to it.  
  
Ebonyangel  
  
Anti Fluffy : anti fluffy as in AGAINST fluffy?? *whimpers and backs away slowly*  
  
Mistress Fluffy :can you imagine shit hitting a fan, ewww what a mess that would be! It would get everywhere. . .-.- Sorry bout that.  
  
Strawberrygirl  
  
Farran  
  
The Girl Who Cried Oro  
  
Hellkeeper  
  
Banana Flavored Eskimo  
  
FireKitsune  
  
Sora Moto : Hey now, there's no need to go around calling me short! Lol, jk ^_~ though I am . . .*sniffles* ^_^  
  
Lil-Moe  
  
DespitefulSaint: OO now I know who to call for sound effects!!  
  
? : You have four thumbs? *cocks head to the side*  
  
HieiandTouyaLover  
  
Max  
  
Foxshadow: Make it twenty and you've got a deal!  
  
thunder-girl1: lol, that's what I'm saying! I really am going to change my penname to evil now. Maybe Evil kitten child or child of evil, something along those lines.  
  
b16  
  
Pia Bartolini: Ahh! Please! No more! ^_~  
  
setsuna-3000  
  
And that's the end of Kudos. Just so you know it took me the same amount of time to respond to the reviews as it took me to write it! 0.0 Thanks for all your support you guys! And  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
^_~ 


	13. Tonight

Chapter 13:  
  
Inuyasha stared down at the name, repeating it over and over in his head. It was a nice name; it had a sweet little ring to it this -Kagome. But for the life of him he couldn't figure out why it sounded so familiar. A small scowl was on his face as he glared up at his brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru had an elegant eyebrow cocked and mirth shone in his eyes.  
  
"Of all the names to pick-" Sesshoumaru chuckled dryly.  
  
"Who is she?" Inuyasha asked, still scowling. 'And where have I heard this name before?'  
  
"I'm afraid that you can't have this particular girl Inuyasha. It was a mistake on my part to put her name on the list to begin with."  
  
"Who IS she?" Inuyasha growled. Inside his head he had already made the commitment, as soon as the girl's name had left his lips was when he had made his decision. He would have her.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha pointedly. "She is the daughter of one of the most affluent men on this planet. And she is currently engaged, despite her protests."  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his chin thoughtfully, if this Higarashi girl didn't want to be engaged then maybe he still had a chance to "woo" her, or so to speak.  
  
"Don't even think about it Inuyasha. This girl deserves someone better then yourself, she is quite . . . unique." Sesshoumaru said before pausing to think.  
  
'And maybe she's exactly what you need.'  
  
Rin had told Sesshoumaru of Kagome's practicality, her patience and kindness- and her stubborn willfulness. Yes, she was exactly what Inuyasha needed. But still. . . Sesshoumaru couldn't help but feel that she deserved more then what Inuyasha had in store for her.  
  
Kagome was unique, she craved freedom and adventure. Sesshoumaru hadn't heard much about this Houjo she was marrying but knew him to be a proper gentleman.  
  
Kagome was like a rare flower and married to Houjo that's exactly what she would be expected to be- a wall flower. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but wonder if she would wilt under Houjo's care. Would her spirit and spunk wilt away as well?  
  
Sesshoumaru had never been this indecisive in his life and it was ironic that it was over his brother's future. His whole life Sesshoumaru had grown up despising Inuyasha- hating him for what he was. . . a half-breed. But this voyage had changed his outlook on his 'baby' brother. Make no mistake, Sesshoumaru didn't LIKE Inuyasha at all, but he was beginning to understand him. Every single day that Sesshoumaru had been confined to his chambers Inuyasha had come to pester him. EVERY single day. There had been a lot of arguments as well as fist fights but Inuyasha did not relent. He would visit Sesshoumaru every day for at least an hour. Sometimes they had long conversations, and sometimes they didn't talk at all. But Inuyasha still showed up. Sesshoumaru surmised that his brother's frequent visits were a result of Inuyasha's curiosity about his family's past- HIS past.  
  
Reluctantly Sesshoumaru's cool indifference towards his brother had melted somewhat. He could now read his brother as easily as he could his best friend, but the same was now true for Inuyasha as well.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't the only person who had been frequenting his chambers. Ayame, who brought up his meals everyday, would sit and talk to him for long periods of time before she left him to his meal. And Sesshoumaru was starting to get used to eating cold meals.  
  
Oh and boy did Ayame talk. She told him everything- from what had happened that day on the ship to silly rumors and gossip. The information was quite useful- and through Ayame Sesshoumaru saw a side of his brother he never knew existed. He also learned of 'Kage's' exploits and had Ayame keep a cautious eye on 'the young lad'.  
  
And although he was a bit restless his stay wasn't that bad. He had learned many things about his crew, his brother and complete strangers. And, he thought, he had changed for the better because of it.  
  
He now knew the personalities of both Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
Closing his eyes and rubbing his temples Sesshoumaru sighed. He only prayed that this decision was the right one.  
  
Looking up at his scowling brother Sesshoumaru said:  
  
"Besides, you two don't get along as it is."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes flew open with the realization of who exactly Kagome Higarashi was.  
  
'Kage.'  
  
His eyes narrowed in distaste. Everything that 'Kage' was, everything 'he' stood for was exactly what he did NOT want in a woman. Kage was smart, stubborn and willful; he was adventurous and loved a good fight. These were qualities that Inuyasha admired in a man- but in a woman it was quite the opposite.  
  
Inuyasha wanted a wife that was quiet, obedient and docile. Someone who would obey his every whim. And- he thought silently- he wanted a woman who was attractive.  
  
Inuyasha winced when he thought of consummating his marriage with her. After all this time of seeing Kage as a guy it was just . . . wrong. She had no figure that he could speak of and although he did tear her shirt up he hadn't actually *looked* at her.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked as he watched his brother's emotions play across his face.  
  
"I'm glad you have realized your mistake Inuyasha, maybe now you should pick another name." Sesshoumaru said condescendingly.  
  
Inuyasha gritted his teeth and glared at his older brother before a smirk spread across his face. What did he care if Kagome wasn't attractive? Or even his ideal woman? The worse she really was the easier it would be to leave her behind. All he had to worry about was getting the woman pregnant, and then everything he had ever wanted would be his. And besides no woman could out "do" Inuyasha- he could and would just whip her into shape.  
  
Smirking Inuyasha turned from Sesshoumaru and strode towards the door.  
  
Sesshoumaru leapt to his feet, his hands braced on the desk, his golden eyes intense.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru shouted.  
  
Inuyasha paused, his hand on the door knob.  
  
"Don't do anything dishonorable to her."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled dryly as he cast a smirk over his shoulder.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I'm still a pirate- and dishonor is what we do." Inuyasha said before leaving and slamming the door behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha opened the door slowly, his eyes scanning the small damp room. In the corner of the table sat a candle- or a stub if one rather, that looked as if it had gone out long ago- casting the room in darkness. Silently Inuyasha stepped into the room closing the door softly behind him.  
  
His eyes soon adjusted to the darkness of the room and they immediately fell upon the small bundle that lay curled up into a ball on the cot. The soft sound of breathing met his ears and his lips gave an involuntary twitch before turning downwards into a frown.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha said loudly and clearly, startling the small bundle on the bed awake. Kagome sat bolt upright, the blanket clutched to her chest. Her brown eyes were wide and startled. She peered around the dark room, waiting for her eyes to adjust. She took a sharp intake of breath when she saw Inuyasha- his silver hair seemed to glow and his eyes were like lamps in the darkness.  
  
"Get up." His voice was cool and stern, sending a shiver down Kagome's spine.  
  
Pushing herself up, Kagome scrambled off the bed, the blanket tucked tightly about her. She stood in front of the uncharacteristically stern Inuyasha. Her hands unintentionally fisted in the blanket, her palms were already slick with sweat. What was this about? Why did Inuyasha look so . . . solemn? Was it about her being a girl? 'Probably' Kagome thought with an inward sigh. 'Why else would he be here? He's probably going to throw me overboard or something.'  
  
Inuyasha took a step towards Kagome's nervous form. His amber eyes stared at her and Kagome felt as if he could see through her, right to her very soul.  
  
"Kagome. . ." Inuyasha said, as if testing the name out, rolling around on his tongue. Kagome swallowed the nervous lump in her throat as she watched Inuyasha stride towards her, even in the dark she could see his muscles rippling beneath his shirt. He stopped in front of her, placing a heavy, warm hand on her bare shoulder. The heat of his hand sent jolts through Kagome's body, causing her to involuntarily flinch away.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled dryly before taking Kagome's chin in his hand and forcing her to look up into his eyes.  
  
"I have a proposition for you, Kagome." He said huskily, his amber eyes were glowing in the dark of the room.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to respond but her voice caught in her throat. Why was he acting so strangely? And did he have to stand so close?  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"I hear you are engaged." Inuyasha said softly.  
  
Kagome's eyes hardened and she looked down so Inuyasha couldn't see the utter sorrow in her eyes. And what did he care if she was engaged anyway?  
  
"Yes I have to marry Lord Houjo." Kagome sighed.  
  
Inuyasha let go of her chin and stared down intensely at her,  
  
"You don't HAVE to marry him." Inuyasha stated blandly.  
  
Kagome looked up confused. She really didn't have a choice in the matter- Inuyasha doesn't know what he was talking about.  
  
"You don't-"  
  
"You can't marry him if your already married- now can you?" Inuyasha said smirking.  
  
Kagome just stared at him in shock. It took a while for what he said to really sink in. He was right of course, if Kagome really didn't want to marry Houjo she could always just marry someone else, but on such short notice? Besides who would marry her? Kagome's eyes flew open wide with shock and confusion, he wasn't implying that they . . . was he?  
  
Inuyasha chuckled at Kagome's expression.  
  
"I know you don't want to marry this 'Lord Houjo' (you ran away didn't you?) So here's what I propose." Inuyasha said taking a bold step forward.  
  
Kagome scuttled backwards away from Inuyasha- she couldn't believe what she was hearing!  
  
Kagome's back hit the hard rough surface of the wall. Her eyes widened in anticipation when Inuyasha continued to stalk towards her- moving with a fluid grace.  
  
It was then that Kagome realized how much of a predator Inuyasha really was. He was like a cat, smooth, elegant, a born hunter. And she? She was the mouse, backed up into a corner awaiting her fate. Would the cat get bored and walk away, or would it pounce- and eat her whole?  
  
Inuyasha smirked as he stalked towards his prey; he had her exactly where he wanted her. Her eyes were wide with confusion and her white little fingers clung to her blanket like a life ring. Inuyasha's eyes lit up with amusement as he braced his arms on the wall on either side of her head, catching her between them.  
  
Kagome swallowed nervously. She could feel the warmth of his body and his hot breath fanned gently against her cheek as he stared intently at her. She was really and truly trapped.  
  
"Marry me instead Kagome." Inuyasha whispered intensely.  
  
Kagome shook her head, her black locks whipping her face.  
  
"I don't-"  
  
"Think about it Kagome- if you marry Houjo so really think he'll let you LIVE- let you outside, let you do the very things you crave? All you will be to him is a decoration on his arm."  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to protest, anger welling up inside of her. Who did this guy think he was? He had no right to say these things- he didn't even know Houjo!  
  
Her protests were cut short when Inuyasha's hand clamped over her mouth- effectively quieting her.  
  
"No, listen to me. Do you want to become a mindless little princess, lost in her own little world surround by lace and pillows? Never allowed to see the outdoors? Never allowed to feel the ocean breeze against your face. If you want an escape from that life I'm giving it to you. This is your only chance Kagome." Inuyasha whispered fiercely.  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed, removing his hand from her mouth she asked suspiciously:  
  
"What's in it for you?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Well, I'm sure I get a charming and intelligent little wife." He sneered.  
  
Then seeing Kagome's expression he did a double take.  
  
"Actually it's about time that I settled down, and quite frankly I need someone who knows how to take care of my estate. That someone would be you." He said.  
  
Kagome felt a faint fluttering in her stomach. So Inuyasha wanted her because she would prove useful, because she would be able to take care of his estate while he was away . . . pirating.  
  
"I won't marry a pirate." Kagome said flatly. Marrying a pirate would never fly with her parents- they wouldn't accept it. They might even go as far as to disown her- and her family and her good name was something she wouldn't risk for just any man.  
  
Inuyasha flashed her a charming smile, his teeth were perfect and white and his eyes sparkled with amusement.  
  
"For you Kagome, I'll give up the life of a pirate."  
  
Kagome looked at him dumbly for a long period of time. Did he just say what she thought he said? Inuyasha give up the life of a pirate? The thought was ludicrous, whatever was going on here was bigger then him wanting to settle down. And she was going to find out exactly what it was.  
  
Letting out a deep breath Kagome silently weighed her options. She had no desire what-so-ever to become a decoration, something that was useless and had no purpose. . .  
  
Biting her lip Kagome looked directly into Inuyasha's eyes, her brown eyes hard and determined.  
  
"Fine. I will marry you Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha smirked and leaned backwards, propping his hands on his hips.  
  
"Good. Then it's a marriage of convenience." Inuyasha stated- almost smugly.  
  
"Yes." Kagome remarked softly, her eyes a little suspicious. "I suppose it is."  
  
Kagome said, sticking her hand out as if she were shaking hands after making a deal. Inuyasha looked down at her small hand and couldn't help but smirk.  
  
Enfolding her hand in the two of his he turned it over gently, raising it to his lips. His eyes bore into hers as he kissed her wrist lightly, his smooth lips brushing over her skin softly- sending shivers up her spine.  
  
"I will send Ayame and Sango to prepare you for our wedding. For, we will be wed this night." Inuyasha said, giving his bride-to-be a cocky smirk before dropping her hand like a hot brick and turning on his heel and waling away.  
  
"Tonight!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Is anyone else noticing how my cliff hangers aren't as . . . Cliffy anymore?? *sigh* I can't work to my total evil potential anymore. V.V Oh, well.  
  
IMPORTANT: Okay, I'm sure you all are thinking that Inuyasha is the biggest ass in the world right now. That's good, that's exactly what I'm going for. No, this fic's pairings are not going to change- it is still an I/K fic. If anyone else asks me what the pairing is- just one more time- and I think I just might rip my hair out. *glares at reviewers who are getting evil ideas in their heads* You make me rip my hair out and I wont update for a month, no a YEAR! ^_^ hehehe.  
  
OKAY THIS IS VERY VERY IMPORTANT!!  
  
This fic is at a very important pivoting point right now. I can lead it down one road or the other. And I DO have a question to ask of you, the reviewers. *takes a deep breath* For a while now I have been thinking about putting a lemon in this fic. I understand that some of you out there, a lot of you actually, don't want this fic to have a lemon. And I understand how you feel; it just might take away from the story. But then there's also the fact that I personally have never written a fic with OUT a lemon in it. -.- Don't look at me like that. I do have another penname and yes, two of my stories have been deleted for having inappropriate content within them. *tear* But my intention when first creating this fic was having it to be a ROMANCE. Yes, you can have romance without sex but this fic wasn't intended to be without. . .lemon. I plan on making this fic a very long one. Heck, I evened planned on a sequel! So I am going to stop my useless babbling and get to the point.  
  
DO YOU, the reviewers (aka the people), WANT THIS FIC TO HAVE LEMON SCENES WITHIN IT?????  
  
This is an important question that will affect your "reading" pleasure. So please take a little time out to answer it! I will not be updating this fic until I am certain of an answer; I want to make sure everyone gets their say. You people will have TWO weeks. Two, that's it and then I am going to tally up the votes and plan accordingly.  
  
Oh and by the way don't even think about flaming for the length of this authors note- it's important. *scowls*  
  
Anyway, out of serious mode and on to the Kudos!  
  
KUDOS!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
al-khidr lover  
  
Eien Tamashii  
  
W?W?Su  
  
Lord Kiyoshi : Well you're a strange one aren't you? ^_~ Just playing. Yea, you know you really remind me of one of my best friend, she's kind of random like that ^_^ lol. And as far as reading Fanfics all day well welcome to the club ^_^ lol.  
  
blazingnymph7: I feel honored that I am on your *list* ^_^  
  
~*Kagome*~ : Ah yes, I almost forgot about those two ^_^ Yes, I plan to go farther into their relationship, but I don't know if it will be in this story. I just might make another fic just for them, but let's be honest- those fics just aren't popular. I don't know why! (secretly I blame Sango!) Come on, Miroku is hot! *looks left to right* Shit I hope Sango-chan doesn't read this review. . .  
  
Babybutterfly: Why zank you, But you know what inspired me to write this fic? Check out Tamora Pierce. She writes the best novels! Especially the Alanna series! ^_^  
  
Lil Ole Me 97  
  
Silvershark  
  
ArtificialWatermelonFlavoring: *holding pretty flower but consider eating it because she's so friggin hungry* Yes I like that! SSAEA!! Yup! And our mascot can be a penguin and a squirrel holding lasers . . . evil little things. And you know what! I don't consider it skipping Spanish class! I simply went to the nurse, left the nurse, and never came back to class. But they won't listen to reason at my school. V.V So for three hours I was stuck in a silent, utterly silent, room reading my book for three hours. Least to say I finished the darn thing then started working on my fanfic ^_^ Ahhh Rufus, yes, well don't worry, I didn't forgot our furry little friend, he's been keeping a certain someone VERY busy ^_^ I bet you can take a guess as to who that is. *snickers* And about those name thingies, You are so right! Geez! People are Really Sexist! *mumbles curses under breath* Oh and by the way did the old man catch you? *grins* If he did you deserved it YOU NARK!! Err snitch. .. You know . Naw, I'm just playing, Besides you can out run an old man . . . cant you?  
  
Ryouya-Kyuuketsuki  
  
Mav1: Hey Fred hey Mav! ^_^ lol. I hope I got the names right I get so confuzzled. Ahh Sadism is my middle name! ^_^ *gives you a coin named lucky- looks like an ordinary penny* I'd give you a gold one but hey, I is po'. Lol, a riffle team huh? I shot a 9mm once, it was pretty cool, I got the target all in the lower *cough* region even though I was aiming for his chest. Oh well. And no, it wasn't a REAL target. Lol. ^_^ I have never seen a leprechaun movie, thank god, and I feel your pain. Those damn squirrels don't know when to quit. I think that different colored squirrels have different levels of evilness. Like the gray ones, they are annoying but o.k. Its those cute furry lil' brown ones you got to look out for, well their more of a reddish brown. . .*shivers* I SAY WE NUKE 'EM!! *looks left to right* yea, I'm ok. . .  
  
Insanity1  
  
kaiton  
  
thunder-girl1  
  
sashlea: yes because he knows Rin who would have told him Kagome's last name when she asked him to *watch* for her. ^_^  
  
ME : Well I'm glad SOMEONE likes a good old fashioned cliff hanger every once in a while ^_^  
  
LtlSwimmerGurl  
  
Bonessasan  
  
Max: *Backs slowly away from 'inspiration'* Heh heh heh, yea. I'm just going to run now . . . More drama in chapters to come, I promise ^_~  
  
Geminidragon  
  
Emlillaa : lol, trying to be inconspicuous are we?? My first penname is Sayah1112. I wrote You're Mine and Forbidden Love before they got deleted. Unfortunately now I'm left only with Don't Cry. It makes ME want to cry *grumbles about Ff.net being stupid jerks*  
  
Amethyst Hanyou  
  
Chezzycake  
  
kirei kimochi  
  
inuXkag4eva : Actually its my personal opinion that there can NEVER be enough S/K Fanfics out there. S/K is my favorite pairing though I have never written one, I'd probably mess it up! 0.0 lol.  
  
NBKitty  
  
Angel81  
  
ElfinKat: I always leave cliff hangers though! Some might not be as good as others but I leave them just the same! What am I supposed to do, never skip class!? *sighs and runs sore hand* lol, j/p ^_^  
  
Hellkeeper  
  
Anandria : Horny pirates, now that's a thought. . .lol.  
  
leelee189: I write wonderfully?!?! Are you kidding me girl! Look whose talking! I absolutely positively LOVE your fic! And you hadn't updated in the longest time to. . .and they call ME evil. . .  
  
Calendar  
  
Foxshadow : *cha ching!* Waves twenty around in the air. GO ME!!!  
  
Anti Fluffy : once again I sit here wondering if you hate my favorite character in the series. *rubs chin thoughtfully* Oh well, looks like Inu aint gonna be a pirate no more! Atleast I don't think he is. Lets compromise. How about I make him pirate-like???  
  
Anime Queen  
  
PhoenixIsis: you never know, I just might make this a sad romance and make them kill themselves, just like Romeo and Juliet ^_^  
  
wackoramaco87 : 1.) Kikyo is already in the fic. She is Kagome's sister. 2.) It's a K/I with a hintage of S/M I don't know if I'm going to make them their own sequel. . .S/R is defiantly getting one though. 3.) NO! Inuyasha didn't hurt Kagome. When the fight at the not-inn thingy broke out someone sliced her shoulder. It just keeps reopening! Lol. ^_^  
  
tise  
  
tessa3:hehehe, So your catching on to my little scheme are you??  
  
fuzzy purple thing : Why did I skip Spanish? Ahhh the universal question, to know that you would really have to get into my psyche. . .Or I could just tell you that I didn't feel like being trapped in a class room with immature boys he claim they "pooted" the loudest and hold belching contests. But that's just me. *sigh* Yes, a 3 hour IS over doing it, ITS JUST SPANISH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! No one else has to go through this shit- acki-mushroom! *wails* By the way, did I tell you that I love your penname *stares at you strangley*  
  
LilNezumi LilInu  
  
sarahlovesDBZ: Yes, Sarah with an 'h' that's the only way to spell it ^_~ You love DBZ huh? Me too, though I tend to write only in the Inuyasha realm. My fav. Character in DBZ I vegeta, I dunno why, but I love the guy! ^_^  
  
cool20  
  
kagforinu  
  
dreamcatcher5  
  
Pia Bartolini  
  
Ganko :That's right! Blame the chair! They are evil! My aim for that sentence was disgust but ironically people find it amusing. . .  
  
Jessi Lynn: Yes as a matter of fact, bribery DOES help! Though praise isn't what I want, I'll take cash or credit ^_^ Or FOOD! I am a very hungry person ^_^ Yea Inuyasha is an ass but that's what I am trying to make him into. It makes the chemistry between them more interesting.  
  
Mousas: lol, Yes I am evil. It's in my penname now isn't it???  
  
Mistress Fluffy  
  
setsuna-3000  
  
HieiandTouyaLover  
  
LilGiggles  
  
Paragorgon  
  
Eadha Ohn: hey now, It isn't my fault! You know I spoiled you guys with that 17 page chapter, but that was like a once-in-a-blue-moon type of thing! Lol. I usually type 7-9 page chapters and I INTEND to keep doing that! lol. ^_^  
  
The Girl Who Cried Oro  
  
Kisamadesu: Yea Inuyasha is a braying donkey right now. I wont lie, but its for future plans. Personalities will clash. ^_^ Muahahaha!  
  
Oh dear lord I think I'm done. . . what a concept. . .I'm actually scared now . . . Remember to review and cast your vote okay people! It took me a LONG time to write this!  
  
Byez!  
  
~Sarah 


	14. Rescue me

Okay before you guys get all excited, know this: This chapter is 11 pages typed. 11 long. Pages. The rest (5) are review responses. Get it? Got it? Good!  
  
Chapter 14:  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed and glared daggers at Inuyasha's back.  
  
"Hold it right there, captain, I am *not* marrying anyone until I get home and give word to my family.  
  
Inuyasha froze his hand flat against the door. He turned slowly, amber eyes flashing.  
  
"If you go home do you honestly think your parents will allow you to wed me? Are you honestly that naïve?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagome's back stiffened at the insult and she raised her chin high. "That is besides the point." She snapped.  
  
"Then what *is* the point?!" Inuyasha growled angrily.  
  
Kagome bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from saying the things that she wanted to. Where all men this dumb or was there an exception made just for Inuyasha?  
  
"The point," She ground out "is that I would like a sat in where and when we have this. . .marriage. And may I point out that until we reach land you are still a pirate. And I will *not* marry a pirate."  
  
Inuyasha clenched his jaw, was he seriously thinking about marrying this this- he didn't even *have* a name for her. God, any other woman would have been just fine- and she wasn't even a woman, well not in his eyes anyway.  
  
"Fine. When we reach the harbor we will be wed." Inuyasha said stiffly. "You need clothes anyway so I will have Sango come up and give you some." Inuyasha said, turning back towards the door.  
  
"W-wait, sir?" Kagome asked her brown eyes huge and pleading. Inuyasha inwardly sighed. He wanted to get out of this small dark room.  
  
"Yes?" he asked his voice void of emotion.  
  
"Do I really have to stay in here the entire time? Can't I go out and help or-"  
  
"Of course you have to stay in here!" Inuyasha snapped, turning furious golden eyes on her.  
  
"But Sango-"  
  
"Sango isn't a Lady and furthermore she isn't going to be my wife."  
  
"But no one *knows* I'm a Lady and no one knows tat we are going to marry-"  
  
"You would deny me in front of my crew?" Inuyasha said darkly, fury reflecting in his golden orbs.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she shook her head violently.  
  
"N-No sir, it's just that . . . I-I don't want to be alone."  
  
Inuyasha looked at the young lady before him. She clutched the blanket to her as id it were her life line. Her eyes were wide and scared . . . and lonely. Her hair was disheveled and she was biting on her lower lip. The skin he could see was pale and clammy. His eyes soften and his heart gave an involuntary little twist. No, he couldn't. . .  
  
"Please. . ." Kagome whispered, the sound was soft and sad.  
  
Inuyasha's heart gave another little twist and he cursed the gods as he mentally scolded himself for being so kind hearted. 'You're a friggin pirate Dammit! Show some back bone!' But Inuyasha knew it was too late. It wasn't healthy for her to be in this cold damp room. It also wasn't right. Kagome was a free spirit, she craved the sunlight.  
  
Sighing Inuyasha turned his back to her . . . his hand flat against the door once again.  
  
"You will share chambers with Ayame and Sango. Starting tomorrow you and Sango are reinstated as our cabin . . . boys. You will tell no one of our impending marriage. You *will* behave or you will find yourself back in this very room. Do not start any fights and avoid them at all costs." Inuyasha said his voice hard and deep.  
  
Kagome was so happy she was about to burst. She could go outside again! It was a wonder of what a few hours of solitary confinement could do for a person.  
  
"Thank you!" Kagome said gratefully.  
  
Inuyasha didn't respond as he knocked on the door twice. It swung open, allowing him to leave.  
  
"Behave." He said over his shoulder as he slipped out of the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Kagome shook her head, smiling as she sat back down on the bed.  
  
Oh, she'd be on her best behavior, she would out work, out shine and out do *all* the sailors on board. Oh yea, Kage was back!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"No. Way." Sango said, he jaw slack in disbelief.  
  
Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples. She was now dressed in a loose fitting pair of breeches. They were long and black, tight around the ankles and waist and loose everywhere else. Her shirt was tight and gray and it showed off her flat stomach and the slight curve of her hips that the pants couldn't hide. It had also showed off the curves of her breasts very well, so well in fact that Kagome had turned crimson. She ended up binding her breasts, tight enough that she wasn't embarrassed yet not so tight that people wouldn't see that she was a girl.  
  
"It's a marriage of convenience. It's not like we're in love or anything." Kagome stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"But isn't that a little . . . I mean, don't you feel. . ." Sango said, scrunching up her face as she tried to find the words.  
  
"It doesn't matter if I love him or not Sango! He won't expect me to be the perfect lady. He won't make me sit up in a dark little room sewing and slaving away like proper lady's do. I'll be outside and as free as I can be! And besides, it would be the same as id I married Houjo, only Houjo wouldn't let me be so . . . liberal."  
  
Sango looked at Kagome with concern.  
  
"Yes but Houjo is different, you've known him since you were little."  
  
"But I don't love him!"  
  
"Well I suppose . . . but do you really want to go through with this Kagome? I mean, Inuyasha seems a little . . . I don't know what's the word I'm looking for?"  
  
"Arrogant, conceited, cocky, mean, violent, a complete control freak?" Kagome offered. Sango stifled a giggle and nodded her head.  
  
"I know those things about him, and I don't care! Just like he doesn't care about me and my little . . . charade. He doesn't care how I look or. . ."  
  
"Kagome! He hasn't seen the *real* you! He probably sees you as one of the guys. What's going to happen when your hair grows out? When your lips aren't chapped and your face sunburned? For the love of god girl, what's going o happen when he sees you in a dress!?"  
  
Kagome shrugged.  
  
"He probably wont care- I told you this is just a convenient marriage Sango."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. Kagome could be so thick sometimes. Leaning forward conspiratorially she whispered.  
  
"What about the wedding night Kagome? What then?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and a small blush stained her cheeks.  
  
"What of it?" She stuttered.  
  
"He'll get to see you Kagome, all of you! Do you think he won't care that he has stumbled across a precious gem? Will he let you be free as you want then?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Precious gem my foot! Where do you come up with this nonsense! Have you been reading those romance novels again? And no Inuyasha wont care, he won't go back on his word. He's not like that."  
  
"For the love of god Kagome, he's a pirate! Nay, he's the pirate o' pirates! He's a blimey cap'n!"  
  
Kagome couldn't help but smirk at Sango's outburst. She had been hanging around Miroku and Shippo a little *too* much.  
  
"So what? He won't be a pirate when we marry; I already made sure of that."  
  
Sango opened her mouth to protest but Kagome waved a dismissive hand at her.  
  
"Forget about it. I don't want to talk about it anymore. Don't tell anyone though; this is a secret between you and me." Kagome said seriously.  
  
Sango's protests died in her throat. The look on Kagome's face spoke louder then word ever could.  
  
Kagome had made up her mind.  
  
Sighing Sango shook her head. She hoped that Kagome had made the right decision because she would have to live with it for the rest of her life.  
  
Sango nodded her head, "Sure I won't tell." She said with a smile.  
  
Kagome smiled back. "Good, now let's get to work."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome scowled as she stared from the top of the crows nest onto the endless sea. The consistent side to side motions of the ship were almost soothing, she had gotten so used to it. Biting her lip in frustration she scanned the endless ocean, ever vigilant, as hundreds of thoughts whirled around in her head,  
  
"Why?" She asked no on in particular. Her voice was lost upon the sounds of the waves crashing against the side of the boat. She didn't see what the big deal was- she was still herself, still the person that made up who Kage was, she just wasn't a guy.  
  
The day had started off rather slowly. She and Sango had -of course- swabbed the deck and polished the brass till they could see their reflections in it. They had worked hard and well together and before they knew it, it was time for breakfast.  
  
Ayame was ecstatic about the discovery of the 'real' Kage. She had nudged Kagome playfully and gave her a wink saying "I knew ye were too smart t' be a lad!"  
  
Kagome had smiled and laughed it off. But not all people were happy at this new "discovery". People who had been more then friendly with her were completely ignoring her now. Kagome didn't miss the glares and the soft whispering that came her way when she passed. Nor did she miss the sniggering and the lustful winks.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. "Just ignore them, their always like that. All talk and no show."  
  
Kagome nodded her head in agreement but it didn't ease the tight feeling in her chest. The feeling of apprehension that was growing there. Something was going to happen and she didn't know what.  
  
Shaking her head Kagome pulled herself out of her reverie. Setting her jaw she decided that she would just have to work hard- harder then all of them, and prove herself . . . again.  
  
"Kage!" a voice called from down bellow.  
  
Smiling at the use of her old alias Kagome looked down to see Sango waving up at her.  
  
"Your shifts over! It's my turn!" She shouted.  
  
Kagome sighed as she climbed up and out of the crows nest. She's show them that a woman could be just as good as a man. Her lips raised upwards into a smirk. 'No I'll show them that we're better.'  
  
As soon as her feet touched the ground a frustrated Kouga was upon her. Blue eyes flashed with annoyance and frustration.  
  
"You," he said, staring pointedly at her "Ayame, the damnable wench, has been at me all mornin' t' get 'er some help down in the galley."  
  
Kagome nodded her head and bit her lip to keep back the smile that threatened to grow across her face. Kouga and Ayame were like an elderly couple- always bickering.  
  
"Aye sir, I'll go down there now."  
  
"Good." Kouga said, turning on his heel and storming away.  
  
"Hmm- pot scrubbing, my favorite." Sango teased nudging Kagome playfully in the ribs.  
  
"Shut your gob and get back t' work!" Kagome growled playfully, giving Sango a wink before running off to the galley.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome wiped the grime off the side of her cheek with a grimace. Her pants were rolled up to her knees and the sleeves of her shirt were rolled up as well, baring the feminine muscled in her arms and shoulders. Kagome climbed out of he huge pot- the kitchen was filled wit smoke and she could just imagine Ayame running back and forth amidst all the chaos calling out orders and setting things straight.  
  
"Kage! Quit lazying around and get going on those pots!" Ayame's voice echoed through the thick haze of smoke.  
  
A smirk spread across Kagome's face and she tossed the brush into the bucket- the loud clanging noise ringing throughout the kitchen.  
  
"Done!" Kagome shouted.  
  
Ayame appeared suddenly out of the smoke- nearly scaring Kagome out of her skin. Soot marked her face- a long streak across her forehead and a smudge on her chin. And somehow she had even gotten a bit on the very tip of her nose. Her green eyes sparkled in her flushed face, her long hair was bulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head.  
  
"Already? Are you sure?" She asked as she inspected all three pots. Kagome waited patiently as Ayame's eyes scoured over each pot- she was a relentless task master.  
  
"Well I'll be damned." Ayame chuckled as she pulled back. "Good job lass, I'd have ye chop the carrots for the stew but that's Jake's job and he gets a wee bit possessive."  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"Ye can go wash up in back- then report t' Kouga."  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Kagome said with a wink, jogging over to the water basin to clean her face and hands.  
  
Ayame chuckled shaking her head. "I definitely like ya better as a lass Kage."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow. It was night now, and the cool breeze felt good against her heated flesh. Resting her head in her hands she sighed tiredly. She was exhausted- flat out exhausted. All day she had been running around the ship carrying out orders. She had swabbed the deck, helped hoist the sail (multiple times), carried supplies down to the galley, served another watch as look out and done all sorts of odd jobs. She had seen Miroku on several occasions, stopping every once in a while to talk before rushing off to her next task. But she had only seen Shippo once or twice and each time he was glaring accusingly at her.  
  
Kagome smiled softly as she buried her head further into her hands. She could only wonder what Shippo was mad about now.  
  
Kagome had been too busy to think, let alone talk to Shippo today- she would have to make time for him. 'Time is something I *don't* have.' Kagome thought wryly.  
  
"Kage!"  
  
Kagome groaned as she heard Kouga's voice echo out into the night. Kouga usually called her "cabin boy" or just "boy". He even went as far as to call her "brat" once. Smiling Kagome shook her head softly. He had learned his lesson today though. Now whenever he called "Cabin boy" both Kagome and Sango showed up- dropping whatever they were doing to get to him, in Sango's case it was the line she had been using to help hoist the sail. Without her there the men had practically toppled over on one another. Least to say the sail got a few rips in it, rips which Sango and Kagome would have to mend tomorrow. So now whenever he wanted to talk to either of them he had to call them out by name.  
  
Kagome grit her teeth as she stood up from her place on the deck- the muscles in her legs and arms were screaming but Kagome ignored them as she jogged towards the sound of Kouga's voice. He was probably by the main mast- standing there with that usual scowl on his face.  
  
When Kagome reached Kouga he *was* standing by the main mast, scowl set firmly in place. Though it wasn't as harsh as it usually was, he seemed so . . . tired. His blue eyes looked tired and weary. A small chuckle escaped his throat as he looked down at her.  
  
You look about as tired as I do." He said, giving Kagome a small smile, that is, before it turned back into a frown.  
  
Kagome was startled. Had Kouga *actually* laughed? The sound had been deep and masculine. 'He should laugh more.' Kagome thought absently as she nodded her head.  
  
"I need you to deliver this message to the cap'n. And make sure he gets it, it is *very* important."  
  
"Aye sir!" Kagome said, her chest swelling with pride. Kouga trusted her with something important. 'At least' she thought 'I proved myself to him.'  
  
"Good La. . .ss" Kouga said handing her a folded white piece of paper. "Hop to it now."  
  
Kagome nodded her head and jogged off towards the stairs, shoving the paper in her pocket. Her eyes were bright; she had proven herself to Kouga; that would show Inuyasha.  
  
Still smiling smugly as she rounded the corner Kagome never noticed the group of figures huddled in the darkness- anger and evil intentions shining in their eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Ok, I cold end it here- but I'm in a good mood~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before Kagome knew what happened she found herself being pulled into the shadows- one hand was clamped firmly around her mouth while the other wrapped around her waist. Kagome's eyes widened in shock and she struggled to get out of the unrelenting hold. Her legs flailed wildly and she could feel the grip around her waist loosed- whoever had grabbed her had grossly underestimated her strength. She brought her elbow back into her attacker's gut- but just as the grip around her waist loosened enough for her to escape different pairs of hands grabbed a hold of her- easily subduing her.  
  
Kagome ground her teeth in frustration, her body flailing wildly in her captors' hold, as they pulled her further into the shadows.  
  
When they finally stopped Kagome pushed down the fear in her chest and called forth the rising anger inside her instead. Kagome viciously bit into the hand on her mouth, the man yowled in pain and Kagome spit out the blood from her mouth.  
  
"Let me go ye bastards! LET ME -Mmmf" Kagome shouted before a grimy rag was stuffed in her mouth, she could do nothing as they tied it in place with a strip of cloth. Her hair caught in the knot and her eyes stung with tears. But she'd be damned if she ever shed them for those bastards. Her hands were jerked painfully behind her back and tied there firmly with a coarse thick rope. The rope cut into her flesh and soon she would loose the circulation in her hands.  
  
Kagome screamed curses into the gag- but they came out muffled and inaudible.  
  
She couldn't believe this! What was happening here?  
  
The next thing she knew she was laying on her stomach, face pressed flat against the deck- her cheek rubbing against the wood.  
  
She went to get up but was forced back down when a foot pressed her viciously to the ground, right between her shoulder blades. Kagome let out a grunt of pain as the foot held her down.  
  
Harsh mocking laughter reached her ears and Kagome let out a growl. 'Cowards!' she inwardly seethed.  
  
"Look a' wut we got 'ere mates! Looks like we caught us some rubbish." A deep voice chuckled above her.  
  
There were other voices laughing above her and Kagome's heart beat faster in her chest. She was trapped- there were at least three men there, she was tied and gagged and no one would hear her scream. Panic clenched her heart and throat. With all her might Kagome tried to get off the floor but the foot on her back was immovable and her efforts only resulted in tiring her out.  
  
"Hmm yer a feisty one, aye lass?" another gravely voice taunted.  
  
A hand fisted in her hair, pulling sharply and making Kagome cry out in pain. The smell of alcohol and smoke was thick on the pirate's hot breath as it fanned against her face. Kagome's eyes met two pools of obsidian black- black as the man's soul.  
  
"I wonder wut we should do wit' t' filthy lil' whore." The pirate growled lowly. His gravely voice was grating on her nerves.  
  
"Aye! A filthy lil' bitch like 'er tryin' t' pass as a sailor- why, I knew all along somethin' was wrong wiv' 'er!"  
  
"Aye!" a group of voices chorused darkly.  
  
Kagome swallowed the nervous bubble in her throat; this situation was getting worse and worse by the second.  
  
The hand in her hair tightened causing Kagome's neck and back to arch. She let out a choked grunt.  
  
"Maybe we should do to 'er somthin' fittin' o' her tittle, eh mates?"  
  
"Aye! She *is* a whore."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in shock- they were going to rape her. Kagome screamed into the gag as she struggled in her bonds. This was NOT happening! Where were Sango and Miroku? Where was Shippo? For the love of god, where was Inuyasha!?  
  
A swift kick to the ribs made Kagome pause long enough for one of the men to grab her feet. Before she knew it she was flipped over on her back, one pirate had his foot on her throat- so if she moved he would crush her wind pipe. Another pirate held her ankles while three others towered over her. Then there was the pirate whose hand was still fisted in her hair. That was 6 against one; there was no way she could win.  
  
"Weevil spread 'er legs. It's about time we taught this whore 'er place. And ye lil' bitch, if you move then I'm gonna crush your gullet."  
  
Tears formed in Kagome's eyes and rolled down her cheeks as the man who held he ankles spread her legs easily, no matter how hard she tried to keep them closed. Why was this happening? Why couldn't they just leave her alone?  
  
A pirate knelt down beside her and even in the darkness she recognized him to be Greco a pirate who Kagome had worked next to faithfully, heck they had even traded jokes from time to time.  
  
His dirty calloused hand slapped her hard across the face. Kagome's head snapped to the side from the force of the blow. Her heart leapt into her chest as she felt hands on the waist line of her pants, tugging them down slowly.  
  
"Tears wont save ye know ye dirty cunt- nothing will."  
  
Her pants were pulled down to her hips when a fierce growl echoed throughout the night.  
  
"I beg to differ."  
  
The man who had hit her- Greco- cried out in pain as he fell hard against the deck- his left arm broken. Like lightning her rescue struck down each of her attackers with ease. Silver gleamed in the darkness and amber flashed like wild fire. Her attackers had no chance. Their cries of pain filled the silence of the night- yet no one came to their aid.  
  
"Please!" One man begged on his hands and knees, reaching a pleading hand up towards his unseen enemy.  
  
A sickening crack was heard, causing Kagome's stomach to flip at the sound.  
  
The rope that bound her hands together was now wet with her own blood. She was scared and hurt and she couldn't see what was going on, didn't know if the person striking down her attackers was a friend or foe.  
  
Suddenly silence filled the night air, weighing down on her like a thick fog. A whimper escaped her as a warm hand cupped her cheek gently.  
  
Kagome began to tremble- was this man planning on doing what the others were? Was he going to rape her?  
  
"Kage- shh Kage it's alright." A deep soothing voice whispered in her ear.  
  
She was scooped up into a pair of strong muscular arms. The gag was torn from her mouth and the ropes that bound her hands were sliced by the cool smoothness of a blade. Kagome flung her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. The smell that reached her nose was crisp and masculine- with the salty smell of the sea mixed in. Tears escaped her eyes and her arms tightened around her rescuer's neck. She didn't know why she was showing weakness in front of this unknown man, all she knew was that she was hurt, tired, and scared witless and she needed a shoulder to cry on.  
  
Hesitantly arms wrapped around her rubbing her back in soothing circles. The hug was completely comforting, not sexual and that made Kagome feel safe and secure. But it didn't stop the tears from falling.  
  
She felt so ashamed, and one thing was burning on her mind.  
  
"I-I" she hiccupped "was supposed t-t' give t' cap'n the note. Kouga said it was important." She sobbed into his shoulder "And I let him down!"  
  
The arms rubbing her back froze but Kagome didn't seem to notice.  
  
"A-and Inuyasha told me to stay out-out of fights- -t' behave . . . and I let him down too!"  
  
There was a long moment of silence- save for the sound of Kagome's soft sobbing. The arms around her tightened, embracing her again in a comforting hug. Hot breath fanned against her neck. She was lifted into the air, being carried bridal style as they left the shadows.  
  
Silver hair gleamed in the dim light of the ship's lamps. Kagome sucked in her breath as her savior whispered huskily in her ear.  
  
"You didn't let me down Kagome."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in shock and she looked up into the face of her rescuer. Amber eyes met her own and she gasped.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And there you have it ladies and gentleman, the next chapter. I'd like to consider this one fairly long, but hey that's just me ne? I know it took me a really long time to update and I'm sorry, its just the Christmas season ya know? Plus I'm miserably sick right now which is probably a good thing for you guys because I got to stay home to type up this chapter because of it. ^_^  
  
About the poll: I have come to a decision about it, but I'm not going to tell you. ^_^ lol. Yes I think we have established the fact that I AM evil. *grins* But hey, I'm a sadist what can I say? ^_~ IF there is a lemon, for all of you "i-hate-lemons" people out there, I will not post it on Fanfiction.net. Though I personally find it a GREAT pain in the rear end to do it, it shall be done. *nods head* IF there's a lemon, I just don't want you all falming me and complaining 0.0 MOO!  
  
Any who, I have been getting a couple of reviews asking what my other penname is, *sighs* And I cant quite remember if I have told you it already or not so I'm going to do the safe thing and tell you again! ^_^ My other penname, which now has only one fanfic where it once had three (the other two were deleted for *cough* mature scenes), is Sayah112. I wrote "Don't Cry", *sniffle* "Forbidden Love" and *sobs* "You're Mine". So there you have it! Do NOT ask me again *sighs as she realizes now shes going to get ten reviews asking what her other penname is* "SADISTS! THE WHOLE LOT OF YOU!"  
  
Ok, enough of my rambling, Now onto the Kudos. . .there's so many. . .  
  
~~~~~KUDOS:  
  
LtlSwimmerGurl : Lol, I feel your pain ^_^  
  
The Girl Who Cried Oro  
  
flare2  
  
tise  
  
Pia Bartolini  
  
leelee189  
  
InuKag0008  
  
Janna :Well then . . .0.0  
  
sarahlovesDBZ  
  
pixie  
  
dreamcatcher5 : OOO good idea ^_^  
  
HieiandTouyaLover: I don't know if I have said this before ( it's been so long) but Hiei and Touya are my two favorite characters on yu-yu haksuho. Omg, they are so hot. *takes deep breath* I'm okay ^_^  
  
Insanity1  
  
Jiro1  
  
LilNezumi LilInu  
  
Sora Moto  
  
Crispy Muffin  
  
fuzzy purple thing  
  
NightstarAngel  
  
alison  
  
Eadha Ohn : *scratches back of head* Hugh? Hint? What hint? ^_~  
  
Anti Fluffy : Ahh so we are back to square one again hmm? OO wait! I think I have figured it out! I really do! Your penname ( I pray to god) isn't against Sesshoumaru, its against fluff? Sap? Kissy kissy smoochie smoochie stuff ne? ^_^ I hope so! Cuz then I would feel smart!! ^_^  
  
ElfinKat: Ok technically it wasn't skipping class, it was going to the bathroom and not coming back. . . How in the heck did you get a hall pass to. . . ya know what, I don't wanna know. Lol. ^_^  
  
fluffyluver07  
  
miss*shay: isn't it though? I love the angst ^_^ Unfortunatley back then girls found themselves in that position many-a-time ( not the pirate stuff the marrying someone you don't love stuff) so really, I'm just trying to make this historically accurate. . err sort of *shrugs* Don't worry, they wont er, hate each other forever. Or bicker so much. . .love is in the air ( and I'm gonna stop myself now)  
  
PhoenixIsis : Hmmm I haven't really thought about the parents reaction. Though now that you have me thinking about it I have just come up with an idea *snickers* Ummm Kikyo married. . .some guy. . .who I don't remember his name. . .or if I even put it in. . .*cries* but she is happy because she married out of love. Love I tell you. . .Ok I'm sick and delirious, give me a break.  
  
Life's Little Irony  
  
AnimeHimeko  
  
Jessi Lynn  
  
thunder-girl1 : Hmm, nope *grins*  
  
satine  
  
black shadow fox  
  
foxshadow  
  
Ganko  
  
xiao-sakura  
  
Mav1: Well. . .Satanic demons. . .Damn those squeirrels. Though I can only wonder why someone would lie on the ground in a parking lot no less. ^_^ lol. You make me laugh Kevin,CGUll, Stephanie, Fred,Ferdinand,OObiquitious. *takes a deep breath* Yea, lets just pick one and stick with it ne? I Dub thee Pomphrey. ^_^ Enjoy lucky ^_^.  
  
Dragon Tears Wing  
  
Serenity17  
  
ME : Yes, You know what, I think I like you ^_^. That's exactly how I feel. Personally I think a lemon adds spice to a fanfic. *shrugs* but people WILL be people *sigh* ^_~  
  
A Friend : Hmmm I leaning more towards beating the crap out of him ^_~  
  
Aleaha  
  
Amethyst Hanyou  
  
Anandria : te-he. Kagome gets locked away cuz she just deceived an entire crew of pirates. And Two Sesshou knows shes a lady and wants to "protect" her -so does inu after he finds out~ So yea. That's about it ^_^  
  
naitive_sunflower  
  
kris  
  
sashlea  
  
Shinmaru  
  
Lex : lol ^_^  
  
Ryouya-Kyuuketsuki  
  
NervHQ  
  
Kyandoru  
  
Mousas  
  
flawed-shell  
  
emlillaa: *blushes* awww go on, *kicks feet lightly* ^_^ You know, people putting food in reviews really makes me hungry. . . .mmmm Rice. Or Gohan in Japanese. . .*sigh* Gohan. . .I am SO ok, *shakes head to clear thoughts* see what food does to me! 0.0  
  
AnimeFreak: *stands up and cheers* LEMON!! 0.0 *looks left to right* no one saw that *cough*  
  
Inuchan182 : . It's people like you that make my life difficult you know that? lol, I'm just playing. Just in case you didn't get it before or err above my penname is Sayah1112. *sigh* what once was three now is one. . *tear*  
  
Acidic Green: I don't know either dude *sigh* but people are mighty strange now and days. *grins* Or maybe its just us ^_~  
  
Bonessasan  
  
Calendar  
  
kirei kimochi  
  
smiles 4 eva  
  
kelsie: HA HA! My thoughts exactly. . .No offense to any one else *cough*  
  
that phat girl : @.@  
  
ebonystone63 : I don't know but I think it would be funny if she did! ^_^  
  
Crazygurl70  
  
Cyndy  
  
Lil Ole Me 97  
  
al-khidr lover  
  
ArtificialWatermelonFlavoring : well then O.O That was long te-hee. How are those posters for the SSAEA? It should have something catchy on it something like. . . "Stomp out evil, kill a squirrel" . I dunno, just a thought ^_~ Yea, in my school it is surprisingly easy to steal passes, but the hall monitors are on to us now. They started actually checking the passes. *rolls eyes heaven ward* And that Kelly is one tough (mean and a whole bunch of other names) cookie! 0.0 Evil hall monitors, teachers and did I meantion hall monitors are sadistic you know that? I'm okay now, *takes a deep breath* Shippo and Rufus, connection? What I have no idea what you speak of *tugs at shirt collar nervously* ANYWAY! ^_^ I try so hard *sniffle* Well until next chapter (super man music plays in background) GOOD BYE! *falls* you didn't *cough* see that. . .  
  
cool20  
  
IYB Junsui  
  
Marcella  
  
chezzycake  
  
Kero Isheon  
  
acidic green  
  
Paragorgon  
  
Jess  
  
Kairinu : *blushes* why Thank you ^_~  
  
Silvershark : lol, I agree with you. Ten it is! ^_~  
  
Bluefuzzyelf  
  
Kagome3 : *does a dance* yay! Someone gave me Kudos!!! ^_^  
  
Minni  
  
Jason  
  
Aewi  
  
Daggergal : *smiles evilly* Its too late my dear, the plot has been set and this authors mind has come up with crazy EVIL situations Muahahaha! ^_^  
  
Inutikidudez  
  
Meta-Moon  
  
acidic green : hey now, you cant vote twice *cocks eyebrow* lol. Gotta love the determination though. . . ^_^  
  
Lord-Hiei : O.O a pirate? Wow. No surprisingly no one asked me what the pairing was this time around *beams proudly* Nope, actually I had this thing written out for a couple of weeks, I was just too lazy to type it! 0.0  
  
way2bigfan : we wouldn't want that now would we?  
  
K  
  
lil-fluffy-foxgirl-07 : ^_^ I think what cinched me updating so soon was the fact that I actually got reviews on my birthday. ^_^ Thanks! ^_^  
  
Okay well that's it for the Kudos ^_^ I didn't respond as much as I should have but only because I'm sick and feeling a lil' under the weather if ya know what I mean.  
  
I hope you all haven't forgotten me in my long absence 0.0 Please review ^_^ 


	15. Dead girl walking

Chapter 15:  
  
Kagome began to tremble in Inuyasha's arms- but he didn't seem to notice as he walked stiffly towards the stairs, intent on his mission. Kagome's face grew bright red- her startled brown eyes were wide in her now bruising face.  
  
Seeing that he was planning on carrying her through the ship she immediately dropped her arms from around his neck and began to squirm.  
  
"Put me down!" she whispered fiercely, clearly mortified. What would the other sailors think if they saw the captain of their ship strutting around the ship with her in his arms? Kagome could just begin to imagine.  
  
Inuyasha didn't respond, only tightened his hold on her- almost bruisingly.  
  
"I said-"  
  
"Be still" Inuyasha snapped, not bothering to look down at her as he carried her down the stairs and below deck.  
  
"But-"  
  
"I am not putting you down so shut yer mouth." Inuyasha said darkly.  
  
Kagome swallowed the protest that was forming in her throat as she clenched her fists.  
  
Her cheeks were a bright red as Inuyasha carried her throughout the ship. Kagome didn't miss the curious stares of the pirates that they passed in the hall- nor was she deaf to the cat calls and the "Wohoo, Cap'n!" 's. Kagome was so embarrassed she almost wanted to cry. Almost.  
  
She stared fixedly at Inuyasha's chest to avoid the gazes of her crew mates.  
  
Setting her jaw Kagome glared at Inuyasha's chest, she was humiliated. Of course *he * wouldn't care about carrying her around the ship as if she were some kind of trophy. *His * reputation wouldn't be tarnished, *he * wouldn't be thought of as a whore. Only Kagome's image would be ruined.  
  
"Stupid bastard"  
  
"What was that?" Inuyasha asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing" Kagome said with false sweetness, still glaring at his chest.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, his lips set into a grim line as he neared the end of the hall. At the end of the long and fairly wide hall was a door- with two sleeping pirates on either side. Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha bit back a growl.  
  
'Lazy bums' he thought with a hint of anger.  
  
The girl, Kagome, sat stiffly in his arms- her back as stiff as a board. Women could be so aggravating at times- especially this one. Couldn't she see that she couldn't just waltz around the ship as she was? Did she *want * to get raped?  
  
Growling quietly to himself, Inuyasha kicked one of the dozing pirates in the ribs.  
  
"Open the door ya louse." He growled.  
  
The pirate, who had been sleeping comfortably slumped against the wall, cracked a sleepy eyelid. When he saw Inuyasha he nearly jumped to his feet- his eyes wide with fear.  
  
"S-Sorry Cap'n!" he stuttered as he threw the door open, hitting the other slumbering pirate upside his head with the door.  
  
"Yowch! Eh, what'd ye do that fer--- OO cap'n!" the other pirate yelped, jumping to his feet.  
  
Inuyasha held back the urge to beat them both to death as he stalked into the room, using his foot to close the door behind him.  
  
The whole time Kagome had been staring at Inuyasha's chest- blocking everything else out. Emotionally she was a wreck- she didn't want to think about what had happened or what was happening now- all she wanted was to be alone. But the sound of a door slamming snapped her out of her reverie.  
  
Kagome's head shot up as she looked around. Her voice caught in her throat and panic welled inside of her.  
  
She was in a huge bedroom- with a king size bed in the center of the far wall. A bed which Inuyasha was walking steadily to.  
  
Kagome let out an ear splitting scream and began to kick wildly trying to wiggle out of Inuyasha's hold.  
  
"No! No!"  
  
Using her elbow she caught him in the stomach, making him stumble and almost fall. Almost. . .  
  
"For the love of god woman!" Inuyasha roared as he carried the thrashing Kagome to his bed. He barely avoided a fist to his face as he all but dropped her on the bed.  
  
Kagome's screams only seemed to get louder as blind panic seized her. Kagome tried to get up but Inuyasha forced her back down, carefully pinning her body under his. He held her wrists in his hands, pinning her hands on either side of her head. His legs trapped her own- making escape impossible.  
  
Kagome's head thrashed back and forth, tears leaking from tightly closed eyes.  
  
"No! No! Get off me!" Kagome screamed her throat hoarse.  
  
Inuyasha snarled down at her his golden eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Shut. Up!"  
  
But Kagome didn't listen; tears were running down her cheeks. He was supposed to save her wasn't he? Why was he doing this to her?  
  
Inuyasha snarled in frustration. The woman was fine until he had brought her here. He didn't understand what she was being so hysterical about.  
  
Kagome had finally stopped screaming- her throat gone dry and her voice lost.  
  
The sound of her soft sobs reached his ears, which were still ringing from her screams- and he looked down at her chapped and bloodied lips. She was mouthing the words she could not say- soft whispered cried spilling from her lips.  
  
"No, please no"  
  
Inuyasha reeled backwards with realization. Did she honestly think . . .  
  
A cruel snarl spilled from his throat and he leapt off her as if he had been burned.  
  
Kagome curled up into a ball, tears still coursing down her cheeks. She lay there whimpering and shaking- the burn in her throat and the ache on her face and rubs came back to her, full force. Her head pounded savagely.  
  
Inuyasha sighed; clenching his jaw he turned his back on her.  
  
"You un-man me." Inuyasha said stiffly, his rage just barely kept in check.  
  
Kagome cracked an eye to stare at Inuyasha's back.  
  
Turning towards her slowly he gave Kagome the full force of his glare- it was like a blow and she couldn't help but flinch under it.  
  
She tensed as he stalked towards her slowly; every muscle in his body screamed with barely controlled anger.  
  
Leaning his upper body over her, his arms braced on the edge of the bed. He said slowly, softly- his voice thick with anger. "I have never, NEVER taken a woman against her will and I will not start now. Do not flatter yourself *Kage *" he sneered, mocking her masculine name "I couldn't bring you to the infirmary- if they tried to rape you above ship where Kouga and I were present, what will happen when we are not around below ship? I will not be taking any chances with you- girl."  
  
He had said it so coldly, as if she were merely a toy or a piece of property that he didn't want anyone else to have. He had even mocked her femininity- all but calling her undesirable. Her lip trembled as she struggled to compose herself.  
  
What was she thinking? Inuyasha could never desire her; he would never try anything like that with her. She was ugly, boyish- too masculine and not soft. Her hair was short and dull- her face sunburned and wind chapped. She had no long nails of a lady, her hands had blisters from all the hard work she had done. 'Blisters. . .' Kagome thought as she clenched her fists. Biting down on her lip Kagome closed her eyes in shame. This was a mistake- all a big mistake. . .  
  
"Pull yourself together while I go get the monk. The guards outside the door wont let anyone other then myself in- you're safe now." Inuyasha said, turning on his heel and leaving a crushed Kagome behind.  
  
"Why do I care?"  
  
Miroku sighed as he finished wrapping the bandages around her wrists.  
  
"God, d y' know how lucky you are? You get into more trouble then Shippo- and *that's * saying something."  
  
Kagome smiled softly and nodded her head. Miroku always had a way of cheering her up when she needed it most. And boy did she need it.  
  
"Ok mate, looks like your all set. But there will be no running around for a few days."  
  
Kagome sighed, defiance shining in her eyes.  
  
"I mean it Kage, you need to rest." Miroku said solemnly.  
  
Inuyasha, who had been patiently waiting in a corner of the room while Miroku inspected Kagome, pushed off the wall he had been leaning on. His arms were crossed over his chest, his golden eyes solemn.  
  
"Don't worry about that, monk. I'll make sure that she will get plenty of rest." Inuyasha's voice was deep and serious- his eyes were hard and unrelenting.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to protest, her brow furrowed, but Miroku cast her a warning look before clearing his throat.  
  
"I am glad that you will see that Kage will be getting proper rest, however, perhaps Kage would be more. . .comfortable in her own chambers with Lady Ayame and Sango. . ."  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, giving Miroku a glare that would make most men shake in their boots. But of course, it had no effect on Miroku.  
  
"I could care less whether or not she's comfortable." Inuyasha growled. "She is staying here, with me, because she will be safe here. And that's what I care about."  
  
"But sir, with a guard posted outside their door she would be just as safe there as-"  
  
"No." Inuyasha cut him off, his face hard and stubborn.  
  
Miroku cast an apologetic look at Kagome as if to say 'Sorry I tried.'  
  
And Kagome? She was so mad that, at the moment, words seemed to fail her. Who did he think he was?! Just ordering her around like he *owned* her! No one owned Kagome Higarashi! She could and would make her own decisions!  
  
Flinging the covers off of her Kagome swung her feet over the edge of the bed- intent on storming out of the room and away from Inuyasha.  
  
"If your feet touch this floor then you will soon discover how safe you can be in the room you were put in before- only this time there will be no candle to light it."  
  
Kagome froze at his words, her eyes suddenly wide. He wouldn't . . . looking into Inuyasha's eyes she quickly realized he would. She had no desire to be trapped in that small dark windowless room again. Gritting her teeth Kagome stared at the floor, her feet mere inches from it. Her fists clenched in the sheets as she thought fondly of beating the life out of Inuyasha, that cocky selfish-  
  
"Good. Now get back into bed before I change my mind."  
  
Kagome's eyes flashed with anger. 'That mother fucking bastard! How dare he! How dare-'  
  
"Kage." Inuyasha said in a warning tone.  
  
(an: Anyone ELSE think he's pushing it? O.O)  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha as she pulled her feet away from the edge of the bed. If looks could kill Inuyasha would be a dead man ten times over.  
  
Miroku turned his head to the side to hide the small smirk that had spread across his face. It seemed that the willful and stubborn Kage was finally being tamed, and by none other then Inuyasha. Kage needed to be tamed, true, but Miroku couldn't help but worry about his young friend. He knew that Inuyasha and Kagome had a . . . relationship of sorts. Sango had threatened him on pain of death if he told anyone else. He only hoped that Inuyasha wouldn't abuse his husbandly privileges, that he would wait until marriage to take Kagome. They only had one maybe two days left until they reached port. Then Inuyasha and Kagome would be married. Miroku shook away the mental image of children cradled in Kagome's and Inuyasha's arms. He too dreamed of having a family of his own someday- he wanted to settle down and start a family. He saw Sango in his minds eye, holding a squalling baby in her arms with a soft smile on her face. Miroku's eyes widened in shock. Had he seriously contemplated . . . but Sango would never accept him. She was a noble and he was nothing but a regular sailor. Well, a regular sailor that also happened to be a monk.  
  
"Monk, if that's all?"  
  
Miroku nodded "Aye, just make sure she doesn't move around too much- her ribs are bruised and she could stretch an already tender muscle."  
  
"Aye." Inuyasha said "I got it. You are dismissed."  
  
Miroku nodded his head and turned to Kagome.  
  
"Goodbye Kage," glancing at Inuyasha he smirked "and good luck."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes as she watched Miroku walk away and out the door.  
  
Kagome's hands fisted in the sheets on either side of her.  
  
An oppressive silence hung heavy in the room, Kagome refused to be the one to break it. She didn't *want* to talk to that arrogant bastard. He had insulted her in too many ways- making her feel worthless, as if she were just a toy for him to play with. He had even mocked her femininity- remarks that still burned in the back of her mind like old scars. Maybe marrying him is a mistake- she could still back out of it. Maybe Houjo would take her. . .Kagome paused at the though. How could Houjo possibly take her back? She had killed and fought and acted brash- like a man. She had gone and done thinks he never had and probably never would do. He wouldn't want her. She was no longer the beautiful Kagome Higarashi. No, now she was Kage, the cabin boy. But, she thought with a quiver of hope, she could always just go home. Go back to High hall and go back to her parents. 'Mother. . .' Kagome winced at the mental image of her mother when she found out about Kagome's little . . . escapade. 'Well, I could always buy time, I could. . .'  
  
'Just sit and wait till your hair grows out and you become pretty again?' a darker voice inside her head sneered. 'Some scars never heal, and some freedoms you cannot forget.'  
  
Kagome closed her eyes in defeat. She *had* to marry Inuyasha.  
  
But she would be damned if she let him know that.  
  
Inuyasha watched the myriad of emotions flicker across Kagome's face. She was like an open book; it was easy to read her. He could only wonder EXACTLY what she was thinking.  
  
Inuyasha cleared his throat, catching her attention.  
  
"I have business to . . . attend to." Inuyasha paused "Get some rest and try to relax- things will become clearer with a good nights rest."  
  
Kagome just stared at him. She refused to respond. Quite frankly she was still furious at him.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and smirked, the wench was spiting him already. Though he couldn't really blame her. . .  
  
"There are guards posted outside this door. No one can get in unless I am with them. And," Inuyasha added with a smirk, "No one can get out."  
  
Kagome had the sudden urge to chuck a pillow at Inuyasha's head. Was she seriously contemplating marrying this man? He was *already* driving her crazy.  
  
Inuyasha saw her brown eyes narrow into slits- she was giving him a glare that would make most men turn and run- yet it only made him chuckle.  
  
"I have to go have a chat with Kouga, I will be back later on tonight- and if I find you out of bed. . ." There was a dark warning tone in his voice.  
  
Meanwhile Kagome was going over different ways to kill Inuyasha in her mind.  
  
'I could shoot him . . . no that would be too quick. Maybe I could gut him . . . nah, too much of a mess. Well I could always hang the filthy-'  
  
Inuyasha shook his head as he turned his back on her and walked to the door.  
  
"Goodnight *princess*" he snickered as he opened the door. He barely had it closed when the distinct thud of a pillow hitting the door reached his ears.  
  
"Jerk!" Kagome's voice echoed throughout the ship.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, ignoring the guards who were trying very hard not to laugh at the predicament their captain had found himself in.  
  
"Worthless louts." Inuyasha muttered darkly as he walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome awoke abruptly to the sound of shouts and a deafening roar. Her brown eyes were still foggy with sleep and the gears in her head were turning slowly.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in shock when she realized that the roaring she heard was in fact waves crashing into the side of the ship and the thunder that boomed overhead.  
  
"There's a storm. . ." Kagome whispered.  
  
"All hands on deck!! All hands on deck! NOW!!" Kouga's yelling roar reached her ears. A small smirk spread across her lips as she heard the sound of retreating footsteps leaving from her door.  
  
Her smirk only grew as she thought of Kouga's words. He had said "all" hands on deck, didn't he? By leaving she would only be following orders. . .  
  
Kagome smiled as she threw back the covers and all but leapt from the bed.  
  
"This is going to be fun."  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
x~x~x~x~~Ya'all thought that I was gonna end it here, didn't ya? Hmph~~x~x~x~x  
  
The rain was coming down hard. So hard Kagome could barely see her own hand in front of her face. It didn't help that the sky was an obsidian black- no stars nor moon shone on this night. Instead, black blue storm clouds filled the sky as the roaring of thunder filled their ears. Flashes of blinding white lightening cut across the sky giving the sailors a brief moment of light before quickly fading. The Sea Maiden was being tossed around the ocean like a child's toy. Humongous waves crashed down upon it, trying to carry away all those on deck.  
  
Griping the rope around her waist, Kagome carefully made her way across the ship. It was so hard to see. Rain water and salt water alike was getting into her eyes- making them burn. It had taken less then a second for her clothes to be completely soaked through, clinging to her like a second skin.  
  
Now she steadily made her way across the ship, trying to carry out the barking commands that Kouga and Inuyasha issuing to the crew.  
  
Another wave crashed down upon the ship, sweeping her feet out from under her. Kagome hit the deck hard, jarring her elbow.  
  
"Damn." Kagome cursed under her breath as she got to her feet. The deck was slick and wet- making it VERY slippery.  
  
As she made her way across the deck and closer to her crew mates, she heard it. It was a miracle she did, really, what with the howling of the wind and the booming rolls of lightning. But it was there- there and very faint. The sound of familiar barking it reached her ears and Kagome's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Rufus. . ."  
  
Kagome turned and ran, all but skidding across the decks surface. She slid towards the sound of Rufus's muffled barking. The sound getting louder and louder as Kagome approached the starboard side of the ship, towards the railing.  
  
A feeling of dread overcame her. "God, please no."  
  
Kagome ran to the rail, gripping the wet wood tightly as she peered down into the gray dismal ocean below. It was so hard to see, Kagome couldn't even make out the waves that rocked the ship back and forth.  
  
"Rufus!" Kagome called an edge of panic in her voice.  
  
Where was he? Had he fallen in the water? If he had then there was no way she could ever get him back. The waves would carry him away in the blink of an eye.  
  
A muffled bark reached her ears and Kagome peered down into the darkness. The bark had come from directly below her. Did that mean . . . was he hanging off the side of the ship?  
  
Kagome's eyes widened just before her jaw set in determination.  
  
There was no way she was going to loose her dog to this stupid storm.  
  
Laying flat on her stomach Kagome cupped her hands her hands around her eyes to shield the rain. She stared down into the darkness until shapes started taking form.  
  
There! There below her was the fuzzy outline of Rufus- he was on a bench (something someone sits on to clean the side of the boat) just barely hanging on. Water slammed into him. As her eyes started to adjust further and things became clearer Kagome noticed that Rufus had something in his mouth- something big . . . something with . . . red hair. . .  
  
Shippo!  
  
"Shit!" Kagome cursed, jumping to her feet.  
  
"MAN OVERBOARD ON THE STARBOARD SIDE!!!"  
  
Pausing Kagome bit her lip.  
  
"MAN AND DOG OVERBOARD!!"  
  
Calls and shouts of crew members reached her ears through the darkness of the night. The sounds of feet slapping the wet boards of the deck became louder and louder as they came toward her.  
  
The first person to burst into her line of sight was Kouga. His dark black hair clung to his neck and face and his intense blue eyes shone in the darkness of the night.  
  
"Where are they?" he wheezed as he ran to the rail and peered over.  
  
"Their hanging on the cleanin' bench sir- and just barely!" Kagome said, her voice coming out high and panicky.  
  
"Well I'll be damned. . ."  
  
"'Ey ye lazy pigs! Get off yer filthy arses and grab a line. We got a sailor overboard!" Kouga bellowed in a voice so loud that it made Kagome cringe.  
  
It was then that the rest of the men arrived at the scene, ropes in hand.  
  
"How're we gonna do this sir? Shippo 'aint conscious and the dog cant hold onto him and catch t' line at the same time." One sailor pointed out as he peered down over the railing.  
  
Kouga let out a stream of curses that even made the pirates blush.  
  
Kagome was thinking frantically. Time was running out and something needed to be done before Rufus's hold on the bench slipped.  
  
Kagome's head snapped up and she looked around at the men surrounding her.  
  
"Jaku, Give me that rope."  
  
Jaku, a pirate Kagome knew only on a first name basis, shook his head and threw her the rope. Working deftly Kagome wrapped an end of the rope around her waist, tying it into a secure knot that she would probably need a knife to get out of.  
  
"Anyone got a knife?"  
  
The cling of sabers being pulled from their sheaths as well as daggers echoes across the ship. A nervous chuckle escaped her throat as she looked at all of the shimmering blades pointed at her.  
  
"Heh, I only need one. . ."  
  
"Here, take mine." Kouga said handing her a dagger that's hilt was made of polished bone.  
  
"thanks" Kagome murmured as she sliced through her life line, letting the rope fall to the ground. Now she only had the rope Jaku had given her knotted around her waist. Kagome threw the other end of the rope to Jaku, who caught it deftly. He now held her life in his hands.  
  
Smiling, Kagome said with a wink "Make sure you don't let go of that one."  
  
Turning to the other sailors she said loudly and clearly "I am going to go over the side and tie to ropes around both Shippo and Rufus- I'll give 'em a tug and you guys will hoist them up, okay?:  
  
Shouts of "aye" and "good thinking lass" came from the small group of men. (The group is small because not everyone can come over to help w/ the rescue. There is still a storm going on! O.O)  
  
Two more lines were brought out and Kagome clutched one end of each tightly in her hand before climbing over the railing and sliding down the other side slowly, Jaku and Kouga both holding the rope as she went.  
  
Kagome swallowed the nervous bubble in her throat as waves crashed against the boat, sending up spray to hit her in the face- stinging her eyes.  
  
Her feet touched the bench and she sank to her knees- clutching the bench as she rode it along with the ship-her shoulder hitting the side of the ship as it was tossed back and forth.  
  
A small whine came from the soaking wet dog that's claws dug into the wood of the bench. It truly had been a miracle he could hang on to it this long. Shippo lay half on half off the bench. His shirt collar clutched firmly in the jaws of Rufus.  
  
"Its okay boy, I'm here now. It won't be much longer now, I promise."  
  
If Rufus had let Shippo go for even a second the young man would undoubtedly be dead right now, lost to the crashing of the waves.  
  
Crawling over to Rufus Kagome took the first rope and wrapped it around Shippo's waist- tying it in a knot that would make any sailor proud. It may have sounded easy, but that is far from the truth. In order to have the rope around her unconscious friends waist she had to reach out over the bench, leaving her just her knees to anchor her with. It was also dark, very dark and the rain blurred any clear vision that she had.  
  
Making sure the knot was tight Kagome gave Shippo's rope a sharp tug.  
  
Smiling Kagome clutched the bench with one hand and Rufus with the other.  
  
"You can let him go now boy, he's going to be fine."  
  
As if he understood her Rufus let go of his iron grip on Shippo's collar and watched as the boy was heaved swiftly up the side of the boat.  
  
Kagome wrapped the second rope around Rufus's waist twist- making a harness of sorts for the big dog. When she was satisfied that the knot was tight she gave the rope another sharp tug.  
  
"You did good boy." Kagome whispered as she watched her exhausted dog get hauled up.  
  
Kagome gave her rope a tug of its own and held on as she was pulled back up to the deck.  
  
When Kagome reached the railing many hands were there helping her over.  
  
Kouga stood next to Jaku, limp rope in hand and a smirk on his face. "Good job lass!" he chuckled.  
  
The small crowd voiced their approval with shouts of "Aye" and "Ye done good". Hands were clapping her heartily on the back- knocking the breath out of her.  
  
Kagome let a relived smile form on her lips as she watched her friend and her heroic dog carried of to the safety below deck.  
  
They were safe- everyone was happy.  
  
The smile fell from her lips as a figure pushed his way through the crowd. A lump of panic formed in her throat as molten golden eyes clashed with her own.  
  
Inuyasha walked swiftly over to her, his silver hair flattened and clinging to his face. His bangs fell into his eyes, shading them. But they could not hide the inferno that lurked within them. His body was rigid with anger- every strong, toned muscle taut. His smooth jaw was clenched and his brow furrowed.  
  
"Kagome." His voice was deep and low- his smoldering golden eyes intense and fixated on her.  
  
An iron grip wrapped around her upper arm, dragging her flush up against Inuyasha's hard hot body. Hot even through his soaked clothing.  
  
"What. Did. I. Tell. You?" Inuyasha hissed.  
  
Yup, he was pissed.  
  
'I'm dead.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow did I drag that one out or what? Sorry it took me so friggin long to update and I'll admit that this wasn't my best chapter ever. . .In fact I think its one of the worst I have written yet. I hate it. Maybe that's why it took me so long to update. . .that or pure laziness T.T Oh well. . .  
  
I know that this is going to disappoint you to no end but there will be no author responses for this chapter. I just don't have it in me *sigh* If you guys have a question then review me and I PROMISE I'll answer it next chappie! *nods head*  
  
Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It really kept me going, to see those reviews in my in box *smiles* So here's the author responseless Kudos! Sorry again O.O  
  
KUDOS:  
  
werre  
  
blazingnymph7 kyoukihinotomori-luvs-inuyasha  
  
cool20  
  
CrystalBlueSeraph  
  
. tombeth-bundie  
  
PhoenixIsis  
  
kris  
  
NervHQ  
  
drake220  
  
inuchan182  
  
Jade  
  
Acidic Green  
  
dreamangel4659  
  
Mystical-Maiden  
  
silverhawk  
  
luckyfourleafclover  
  
inuXkag4eva  
  
blondechik736  
  
onnie  
  
Tenshi Bunny  
  
ConstantElation  
  
Lady Phoenix Slytherin  
  
Little-earth  
  
LadySilverDragon2  
  
sokoski  
  
lovin_sesshomaru_isnteasy  
  
DreamAngel4659  
  
Danielle  
  
Medatsu  
  
Teeny  
  
angel of light and darkness  
  
Angel81  
  
Kisamadesu  
  
Someone who didn't leave their name O.o  
  
Gothic Butterfly  
  
bloodroseblade  
  
Way2bigafan  
  
Gothic Butterfly  
  
Alesyira  
  
Silvershark  
  
nekochan614  
  
Soudesuka-Shurikens  
  
ArtificialWatermelonFlavoring  
  
Untouchable Angel  
  
HellKeeper  
  
The Fuzzy Funny Pink Elephant Strikes Again  
  
yashagurl  
  
Greenleaf  
  
Anandria  
  
AnimeFreak  
  
Lil Ole Me 97  
  
bonessasan  
  
al-khidr lover  
  
Icy Discordia  
  
Kelsie  
  
LtlSwimmerGurl  
  
LtlSwimmerGurl  
  
tise  
  
flare2  
  
acidic green  
  
ebonyangel  
  
HieiandTouyaLover  
  
ElfinKat  
  
dreamcatcher5  
  
Jade Catseye  
  
kairinu  
  
Mx2mnm  
  
Mav1  
  
Anti Fluffy  
  
Kawaii Youkai  
  
lil-fluffy-foxgirl-07  
  
Lex  
  
thunder-girl1  
  
sashlea  
  
leelee189  
  
inutikidudez  
  
emlillaa  
  
Pixiebelle  
  
yaz  
  
Life's Little Irony  
  
Pia Bartolini  
  
foxshadow  
  
Paragorgon  
  
hgugi  
  
SarahlovesDBZ  
  
setsuna-3000  
  
The Girl Who Cried Oro  
  
The end *bows* Thank you everyone who reviewed! I LOVE YOU ALL *huggles* ^_^  
  
Talk to you cats on the flip side *evil meow*  
  
~Sarah 


	16. Captain Jagerd

THANK YOU KIM I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
On The Sea Chapter 16  
  
"What. Did... I... Tell You?" He seethed. Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed into slits, she could feel the inferno of his eyes burning into her. The hand around her arm tightened painfully, she hid any discomfort but she was certain she'd see a bruise in morning... If she lived till then.   
  
"I heard, all hands on deck,"   
  
"That was meant for the crew." His nails dug into her upper arm as he pulled her closer.  
  
"I am..."  
  
"You're more then that now!" He let out a frustrated growl, his eyes quickly roaming over the crowd of onlookers; all had confused expressions on their faces. Kagome's jaw looked as if it were about to hit the floor. Great, this is just what I need. He thought to himself as he felt the ship jolt and heard another thunder crack echo through the tempestuous night.  
  
"I don't have time for this. Rehkuu, Tetsou, bring her to Sesshoumaru's chambers-tell the guards posted there to watch her as well." Inuyasha said gruffly.  
  
What was it with women? No matter how hard he tried to keep her safe she kept insisting upon placing her head on the chopping block. One day he might not be there to keep the axe from falling. 'Stupid wench.'  
  
As Rehkuu and Testsou stepped forward to take Kagome from him, Inuyasha turned his eyes back to Kagome. "Go to Sesshoumaru's chambers Kage, and stay there. That is an order, you will obey." His face was stern and cold the inferno still in his eyes.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to protest but it was a direct order, and that look he was giving her. . .Nodding her head as she walked back towards the stairs she called over her shoulder.  
  
"Aye, I will."  
  
She disappeared below deck, Rehkuu and Tetsou on either side.  
  
Inuyasha sighed- of all the names to pick. . .  
  
That's when he noticed that a crowd of the crew was still staring at him, puzzled expressions on their dirty faces. 'Heh.' Inuyasha thought. 'They're not the only ones who are confused.'  
  
"Do you think this ship runs itself!? Get back to work you useless scum!" Inuyasha bellowed.  
  
"Aye, ye heard the Cap'n- snap to it ye worthless louts!" Kouga echoed.  
  
The group quickly scattered across the decks of the Sea Maiden, going back to help their fellow crewmates.  
  
Inuyasha sighed running his hand through his soaked hair. This was just too much right now. Why did the damn wench have to be so difficult? Couldn't she see that he was only trying to protect her? To keep her safe until they reached Lockhem. 'Ah, Lockhem. . .' How many years has it been since he had gone to Lockhem? The castle was probably dilapidated by now.  
  
Lockhem had been his father's summer keep. It was out far into the country. Mile upon miles of open plains surrounded the grey stonewalls of the outer bailey. There were many gardens in Lockhem, his mother had loved flowers. Especially roses, she had always smelt of roses. That was all Inuyasha really remembered of his mother. 'Kagome will like Lockhem.' Though, he really didn't care if she liked it or not- it was to be her new home.  
  
But he couldn't stay there long, there was still Naraku to deal with. Inuyasha felt a growl rise in his throat at the mere thought of his name. 'The bastard.' What he would give to thrash that coddle brained scallywag.  
  
Naraku was making a mess of the world of piracy. He was turning pirate Captains against each other- going as far as to tip off the Navy of their where-abouts. The man was brilliant, an evil mastermind. God, Inuyasha wanted to thrash him. He knew that there was a reason behind Naraku's treachery . . . and it very well might destroy them all.  
  
He was soaked, and chilled to the bone as the storm winds blew against him. He was in the middle of a storm thinking of family, his mission; his mind was not in the right place. This would not due; he needed to focus on the present. He was still captain and there was a storm meaning the crew needed him. Shaking his head Inuyasha cleared his mind. "I can't deal with this right now- I've got a storm to fight."  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` Kagome stared into the void, emotionless eyes of her former captain. Gold eyes locked with brown as silence stretched between them. The only sounds that filled the cabin were the occasional claps of thunder and the creaking of the wood as the Sea Maiden was tossed back and forth.  
  
Long elegant fingers drummed lightly against Sesshoumaru's desk. His mouth parted to let out a sigh.  
  
"What have you done now Kagome?"  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed and she let out a frustrated sigh. Why was it always her fault? Just because he was going to... he didn't have the right to control her. Why was it she was always the one who was in the wrong? It was ridiculous! Even if he could've possibly been right. . .  
  
"I didn't do anything wrong!" Kagome argued angrily her hands balling into angry fists. "All I did was go to help out- nothing else. And he gets mad at me- as if I had committed some terrible sin! Which" Kagome paused "I didn't. He's overreacting like a child who didn't get his way!" she stamped her foot. "And he's such a demanding cocky jerk, it's nauseating."  
  
~Childish, perhaps the lass should gaze into a mirror.~ Sesshoumaru mused  
  
A ghost of a smile came to Sesshoumaru's lips but quickly faded.  
  
"You will be married to that cocky 'jerk' soon, Kagome." Sesshoumaru's deep voice resonated throughout the room.  
  
Kagome sighed and her eyes fell to her hands that were now clasped together tightly together in her lap. The white bandages around them were soaked- and a tint of red was coming through to stain the white.  
  
"I know. . ." Kagome mumbled. When she was married to Inuyasha she would have to carry out his every order. He would be her husband, her master. Was tonight a preview of what was to come? Her submission to his every whim. On his self-righteous notions that he always knew what was best for her. Kagome inwardly sneered at that thought. No one was her master! She would not let a man dictate how she lived her life and what she did,  
  
"Inuyasha has many things to . . .consider, Kagome. He is under stress and acting rather rashly. That is how his mind works." Sesshoumaru said idly, rising slowly from his chair and walking over to the other side of the room.  
  
'What could possibly be on Inuyasha's mind?' Kagome thought, pursing her lips. ' He can't be all worked up just about the wedding...There's something else going on  
  
here . . .'  
  
"Kagome, would you care to join me?" Sesshoumaru said motioning towards a table with a chess set neatly placed upon it.  
  
"Of course." Kagome said with a small smile. Her father had taught her how to play chess when she was a little girl. She was very fond of the game because it brought back warm memories of sitting in the den with her father, playing the game and talking over a glass of wine and for her, a glass of milk. It was also a way to keep her mind off things. She needed a break.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled out the chair as Kagome sat down and murmured a thank you. Sesshoumaru nodded calmly sitting in the chair across from her. It made her wonder yet again how different Inuyasha was. Sesshoumaru had manners, grace everything a noble needed. But Inuyasha was not Sesshoumaru how would he deal with her old world. She knew she would be the one that would have to get him to understand that lifestyle   
  
Sesshoumaru clearing his throat softly drew her back to reality.  
  
"I would like to be black, if you don't mind, of course." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow but gave his consent nonetheless. "As you wish."  
  
The game was producing the effect Sesshoumaru desired. As Kagome played him, she visibly relaxed. Her once ridged posture was gone, her shoulders were relaxed and her hands were no longer clenched. The harsh worry that had graced her features was gone, now it was relaxed, happy. Kagome was in her element.  
  
There was nothing but silence between the two as they played. Kagome quickly found out that Sesshoumaru was truly a tactician; he was brilliant at the game. But on the other hand she was too.  
  
The game continued on for an hour. It was a close match, but Sesshoumaru had managed to capture her queen with his knight. Ending the game.  
  
Kagome let out a contented sigh and leaned back a little in her chair. "Well, that was fun." She said, her voice light and happy.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. "Indeed, you are quite the opponent Kagome."  
  
A faint blush came to Kagome's cheeks at the compliment. "Yes, and you're very skilled too, where did you learn to play sir?" Kagome asked, Sesshoumaru let his impassive golden eyes meet hers.  
  
"My father," He replied curtly  
  
Kagome's eyes widened a bit.  
  
"Oh . . ."  
  
Sesshoumaru made no reply as he leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. " The storm is not as fierce, that means we will reach the harbor soon." He said softly.  
  
Kagome nodded her head. It was true; they were probably a few hours from the coast.  
  
"Aye, I know."  
  
A few hours from the coast and a few hours left of her freedom. She was going to marry Inuyasha. Her heart gave a nervous pull at that thought. She was marrying Inuyasha . . .Kagome swallowed the nervous bubble in her throat.  
  
"Will you be there?" The question burst from her lips before she could think to stop it. She had really wanted Sesshoumaru to come to the wedding. But, she knew that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha didn't exactly see eye to eye. She doubted Sesshoumaru would want to come.  
  
Sesshoumaru's brows furrowed slightly seeming to look thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"I suppose I will. I must make sure Inuyasha indeed gets married. Besides" Sesshoumaru drawled " I want to be there when my Cabin boy weds."  
  
A huge smile came to Kagome face, her brown eyes twinkled with happiness.  
  
"Thank you so very much Sir!"  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked and nodded his head. He couldn't wait until Inuyasha found out that he would be attending his younger brother's wedding.  
  
Yes, he would attend this wedding, he would not miss it for the world.  
  
Kagome had truly impressed Sesshoumaru today, not that she hadn't before- but that had been for different reasons entirely. Kagome, not realizing it, had emitted a majestic glow as she had relaxed and played against him. Sesshoumaru had gotten a peek into the true beauty that Kagome is, or was, rather. With a little time, she could stun the masses. Inuyasha had made himself a fine catch; the sad thing was that he didn't realize it. Not only was Kagome beautiful but she was smart as well, not many people could last that long in a game of chess against him, let alone a woman. (an : Gee thanks Sessho. . .) Yes, Sesshoumaru was certain that Kagome was the one for Inuyasha, the mongrel would see it in time. Until then, Sesshoumaru simply had to make sure the marriage went through. He wouldn't be a good older brother if he didn't, now would he, or Captain at that?  
  
Sesshoumaru, smirk still in place, he got up slowly and stretched the muscles in his back.  
  
"Well Kagome, I must be getting back to my work, you may help yourself to my collection of books however- that is, assuming that you like to read." Sesshoumaru said as he sat down in his chair and picked up his quill pen.  
  
"Yes, thank you sir." Kagome said with a grateful nod. Kagome loved to read; back at high hall she had been an avid reader. If she wasn't outside in the sunshine then you could always find her in the library, her nose buried in a book. Reading was like a form of freedom for her. She could travel or do things vicariously through the characters written on the pages, compared to what she had now it seemed a little half assed. But she still could picture it as an enjoyable pastime instead of an escape.  
  
Kagome strolled casually over to the shelves that were full of books. Her finger traced the bindings on the books as her eyes roved over the titles. The majority of Sesshoumaru's books seemed to be charts and maps, war books and dictionaries. Wrinkling her nose, Kagome moved on to the next shelf. Here too she found the same type of books. 'How boring. Did he actually read all these?' Kagome couldn't help but wonder. Suddenly a title caught her eye and Kagome felt instantly drawn to it. A small black book nestled between a dictionary and a book on naval strategic battles. The binding on the book was loose, and the title was stitched in gold thread. "The Nefarious life of Captain Jagerd- the scourge of the seas"  
  
Kagome couldn't help but smile at the title. For some reason it reminded her of Inuyasha. Cautiously she pulled the book from its place and held it in her hands, it was about the size of her hand, very small but very thick. The binding was loose; pages looked as if they would fall out at any given moment. But something in this book called to her, igniting that fierce curiosity that had gotten her into trouble on more then one occasion.  
  
Kagome opened the cover slowly, the musty scent of an old book filled her nose, gods how she loved that scent. It had been quite a long time since she had picked up a book. 'Too long.' Kagome thought idly.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened at the only word written on the very first page.  
  
'Death.'  
  
The page was entirely blank except for that simple, five letter word. Kagome had never seen something like this before. Turning the page she read the flow of text that followed. Kagome didn't even realize it when she sat down on the plush red couch that was in the corner of the room, nor did she realize that Sesshoumaru was staring at her with something akin to astonishment. She was so involved with the book that she was numb to the world outside her. The sounds of the men's shouts above, the scratching sound of quill upon parchment were all white noise to her, insignificant.  
  
The book seemed to be based upon the life of Captain Jagerd, the scourge of the seas. After reading only a few pages Kagome quickly found that the man was a brute, a savage that had killed hundreds if not thousands of people. He was a very successful pirate, due to his ruthlessness and because of that success he was also very rich.  
  
'Rich indeed.'  
  
The man had accumulated millions by pirating. Yet, when he died it had disappeared, almost as if it had never existed. Truth be told, Kagome quite liked a mystery- and the book was giving her just that. The details weren't exactly vivid, but she felt an excitement rise in her, as well as a feeling she didn't quite recognize.  
  
Time went by quickly, and Kagome felt her eyes start to droop with exhaustion. She could no longer keep them open, it was as if they had a mind of their own. Letting the book rest against her chest Kagome closed her eyes. 'Only for a moment.' She thought, before drifting off into the realm of dreams.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled softly at the young woman sleeping on his couch. 'Took her long enough.' He thought grimly. Taking a soft wool blanket from his bed he carefully draped it over her form, up to her shoulders.  
  
It was late into the night now, and the storm had finally come to an end, yet Kagome hadn't noticed it before. She was too caught up in that book. A small smirk came to his lips. Maybe he should let her keep the book, after all, she seemed to like it. It was just a plus that it might piss Inuyasha off.  
  
Yes, the book was hers. Sesshoumaru smirked as he sat down and went back to his work; he had a lot to do and a short amount of time to do it in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced up calmly from his work as Inuyasha barged into the room. He cocked an eyebrow at the state his brother was in.  
  
The man's clothes were still wet, and clung to his form like a second skin. His hair was in utter disarray, flowing wildly down his back and sticking out at odd angles. His eyes had dark circles beneath them, from lack of sleep. His mouth was twisted down at the corners in angry lines.  
  
Quite plainly he looked like shit, which was exactly what Sesshoumaru told him.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled an "I don't care" before his eyes darted around the room, like a lion searching for its prey. His eyes narrowed as they fell upon Kagome's prone form. His eyes softened a bit when he saw that she was indeed sleeping, they quickly narrowed. But not fast enough for Sesshoumaru not to take notice.  
  
"How long has she been asleep?" Inuyasha asked in a harsh whisper soft enough so that he would not wake Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked blankly at his brother before answering. "Three or four hours, I suppose."  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head as he messaged his temples. Today was just not his day. He had come in here, intent on giving Kagome- that stupid wench- the lecture of her lifetime. Maybe even a beating or two, god knows she deserved it, though it was highly unlikely his brother would let him beat the girl. He couldn't bring himself to wake the slumbering girl that slept on the couch. She was really different when she was sleeping, almost as if she were innocent. 'Innocent.' Inuyasha mentally snorted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Flash back to earlier that morning)  
  
The crew all moved a little more sluggish then usual still feeling the effect of the storm. There had been damage caused due to the winds sent by Neptune but it was a short time until harbor. Inuyasha came on deck with his usual stride resisting the cries of his aching muscles, or the spinning in his head. He was still there captain and he had an announcement to make. He walked to where he knew everyone would be able to hear him, his hands balled into fist under his coat with a deep cough to clear his throat he began.  
  
"Men, we made it through another storm, and have reached another harbor." His voice was strong and the crew let out an exhausted cheer. "There have been many rumors circulating about events involving me and Kago...Kage." If there had been any movement all was now still. It was funny to think of pirates interested in such gossip like this like the fan waving upper crust groups of women.  
  
"I soon will be able to acquire a new fleet of ships which we all know we need." He said forebodingly. "There are conditions though," he put his hand up to stop the excited cries of a new fleet. "I must marry and produce an heir, that means I will be absent from now on. I now turn over command to Kouga in my absence." All was silent... He looked over to Kouga who gave him an accepting nod. So he had left them wordless that was good, he had never been a good speaker, but almost every jaw was dropped to the floor. With that he turned to go back below, it was announced, which wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. The only thing left was to fulfill the contents of the announcement and the fleet would be his.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had reached the harbor. The ship was anchored in, and the men were rushing back and forth above deck getting everything ready. Sango and Shippo were swabbing the decks, the sail was at half mast- the crew was carrying out Kouga's orders who seemed to fitting into the mold of captain fairly easily. Inuyasha let out a sigh, the time had finally come for Inuyasha to leave; today he was to wed Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha muffled a groan at that thought. He really didn't want to get married, especially not to Kagome, but it had to be done.  
  
Rubbing his eyes Inuyasha glanced up at Sesshoumaru who seemed to be studying him with intense interest.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Is that anyway to talk to your elder brother Inuyasha? I was just thinking that you should get some rest, you look atrocious and besides you are getting married today. You are going to need as much rest as you can get."  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his older brother's sudden display of concern over his well being.  
  
"Aye, I'm going to go to my chambers. But I'll be back for the wench soon." Inuyasha grated as he turned towards the door.  
  
"Oh, and did I forget to mention that I decided that I will be attending your wedding? After all, someone does need to be there to make sure things run smoothly."  
  
Inuyasha tensed his hands grasping into the sides of the doorway. No. There was no way that Sesshoumaru was coming to his wedding. Things were already humiliating as they were, he didn't need his older brother there to mock him.  
  
Inuyasha turned back towards Sesshoumaru, murder flickering in his golden depths as he opened his mouth to reply.  
  
"Besides," Sesshoumaru said before Inuyasha could reply "your betrothed invited me."  
  
Inuyasha clenched his jaw as he stormed out of the room.  
  
Great, just great.  
  
Kagome awoke with a yawn. Her eyes, still heavy with sleep, flickered open slowly as she turned her head so she could glance around the room.  
  
Where was she?  
  
She was in Sesshoumaru's cabin. She had fallen asleep on his couch. The book she had been reading was resting against her chest.  
  
Kagome sat up slowly. Where was Sesshoumaru? He wasn't in here -that was for sure. The cabin was completely empty.  
  
The door to the cabin opened suddenly and the sound of two girls giggling reached her ears.  
  
"It's so beautiful!"  
  
Was that Sango?  
  
"She'll love it!"  
  
Ayame too?  
  
That's when Ayame and Sango burst into the room. Their cheeks were flushed and they were smiling like fools. Ayame was holding something in her arms; it looked like . . . a dress. . .  
  
"Oh you're awake! It's about time." Ayame scolded as she carefully handed the dress to Sango.  
  
"Um, what's going on?" Kagome questioned, her eyes clouded with confusion.  
  
Ayame rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh nothing, it's only your wedding day."  
  
Kagome's eyes bulged.  
  
"WHAT!? We're in the harbor already!"  
  
Kagome could feel her heart beat quicken in her chest. She suddenly found it very hard to breathe.  
  
"Kagome, we've been in the harbor all morning." Sango said in a slow, soothing voice.  
  
'Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.'  
  
Ayame shook her head at her young friend's antics.  
  
"Everything will be jus' fine Kage. Calm down, take deep breaths. That's it. . ." Ayame soothed.  
  
Kagome slowly gathered her wits about her. She couldn't believe it was time already. She would be married to Inuyasha.  
  
"I can't get married!"  
  
Ayame and Sango cast each other a knowing look before turning their attention back to Kagome.  
  
"And why is that Kagome?" Sango asked a hint of a smile on her lips.  
  
Kagome racked her brain frantically. There had to be some reason why she couldn't get married today, some excuse she could come up with.  
  
'Ha!'  
  
"Inuyasha is still a pirate, and I won't marry a pirate!" Kagome said, with a hint of smugness in her voice.  
  
Ayame smirked. "Inuyasha gave up 'is rights to the Sea Maiden and 'er crew this mornin' Kage. Kouga is now t' Cap'n."  
  
'Great.'  
  
"I'm not prepared! I don't have a dress or a-"  
  
"Actually" Sango interrupted Kagome's anxious tirade swiftly "Sesshoumaru just gave us this to give to you. He says it was Inuyasha's mother's. How he got a hold of it in such a short time is beyond me. . ."  
  
Kagome's eyes fell upon the dress Sango held so carefully in her arms.  
  
"Oh my. . ." Kagome let out a whoosh of breath.  
  
Sango held it up for Kagome to see. A small gasp of astonishment escaped her lips. "Its- Its beautiful."  
  
The statement was indeed true. The dress was a pure white, even after all the years since it had been used. It had long bell shaped sleeves. The neckline was trimmed with an elaborate gold braid loop, the arms were trimmed with the same gold loop. The neckline scooped down a little bit, but not too much as to be called provocative. There was a long train that trailed after the dress, embroidered with small white pearls. The dress for the most part was simple, but it seemed so elegant at the same time. Around the waist of the dress was a pearl embellished belt, golden in color it ran looped around the waist and trailed down the middle of the dress.  
  
Kagome was amazed; she let trembling fingers touch the fabric with a featherlike touch as if anything else would shatter it.  
  
"Wow." Kagome said carefully lifting her hands from the fabric. 'It's my wedding day!'  
  
"Wow is right, lass, now lets see how you look in it!" Ayame said with a smile.  
  
Kagome let out a resigned sigh; she was getting married. "Okay."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seeing her reflection in the mirror she could barely believe it was her. She had been used to seeing Kage. Who came with dirt over "his" face calloused hands and ratted hair. The image in the mirror had glossy hair that contrasted with pale skin and brought out her brown eyes. Kage had been plain and unnoticeable in ways on purpose, her reflection was meant to draw attention. She put her forehead into her hands shaking her head lightly. Not noticing the door open.  
  
"Kage?" A deep voice questioned. "Sango said you were in here, that you should be done by now." Miroku stepped in back of her so she could see his reflection in the mirror. "I guess I missed the show, too bad."  
  
"What?" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"He means you look beautiful," Shippo joined in walking in front of the monk. Kagome could feel her cheeks burn at the compliments. "You're really doing this aren't you?" Shippo asked running his hand through his red hair.  
  
"I guess I am, already got the dress right?" Kagome said lightly trying to hide her own anxiety.  
  
"Just remember you're not the average house wife. Don't allow anyone to take your freedom. You are doing this to protect it. Or so says Sango. You have proved you equal many times over." Miroku said in a tone that reminder her of one of his lectures.  
  
"Also don't you dare forget about us," Shippo added. "Because we've picked up a few things around these pirates and we can visit you about any time we want."  
  
Kagome was speechless. They understood her doubts and fears towards them.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha stood at the front of a small church; it was the local church in the town of Nadunk . Although the church was small and simple there was this charming glow to it. It felt homey, comfortable. Dark wood surrounded the small group of people on all sides; in front of Inuyasha there was a beautiful stained glass window that arched above the heads in all the room. Outside the sun was just breaking through the gray and dismal clouds that had haunted the crew of the Sea Maiden only the night before.  
  
There was a frown on Inuyasha's face, as was his want recently.(HUH?) He wasn't worried or anxious about his up and coming wedding, which was now more like his very immanent any moment now wedding- he was standing at the alter waiting for Kagome who would be walking down the aisle any minute now. He wasn't upset about Miroku, the damnable monk, who was standing besides him dressed in his best monkly attire. His BROTHER had the nerve to appoint Miroku as his best men for HIS wedding. As a matter of fact. . .where was his said half brother? 'Who cares.' Inuyasha thought with a mental shrug. The farther away he was from this embarrassment, the better. No, nor was he upset about the countless crewmembers who had shown up, for this had been intended to be small, wedding.  
  
What was bothering him was the fact that he had heard Naraku had been in the town of Nadunk not weeks before. Although he wasn't a pirate anymore, and dealing with Naraku was not his responsibility, he couldn't help but worry about it. He had friends, comrades out there in the pirating world- well as much of friends as a pirate could have. He didn't want them to run into trouble. There was also that small fact that Naraku could and probably would still come after him, even though he had discarded his pirating Title. How was he supposed to start and run a fleet if Naraku was constantly getting in the way? Which he had no doubt in his mind that he would- Naraku was one to hold grudges and Inuyasha had beaten him more then a few times.  
  
'Apparently not hard enough.' Inuyasha thought, his frown deepening. He would have to leave Lockhem, the decision accompanied with a mental shake of his head. When he arrived there, he would have to go back and deal with Naraku- but it wasn't going to be easy. No, not at all.  
  
Suddenly the organ off to his right began to play, the sound resonating in the small church. Everyone stood up as the doors to the church were flung open. Inuyasha stared determinedly ahead at the priest who had a smile on his face as he watched what Inuyasha assumed was Kagome, walk down the aisle.  
  
Mentally stealing himself for the sight he was to be forced to endure, Inuyasha turned around slowly. What he saw nearly stunned him down to his toes.  
  
There walking down the aisle was Sesshoumaru, dressed in his usual elegant attire. On his arm clung a veiled woman, wearing all white. The dress was beautiful in its simplicity; it clung to the woman's very feminine curves perfectly. The woman walked with a grace that was otherworldly. She was a bride, his bride. 'Kagome?'  
  
As Sesshoumaru and the woman reached the end of the aisle Inuyasha stepped forward, ready to take his bride. ( an: Not like that hentais- don't ruin the moment .)  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned down low and whispered something into Kagome's ear before offering her arm to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha nodded as he took Kagome's arm. He slowly slid back the veil that had covered her face.  
  
He almost expected to see someone else but that was nonsense. As the veil was removed...Ah, yes, there she was. Kagome.  
  
She was pale. Her eyes, so wide, she looked so very innocent and scared. Did he really scare her that much? Or was it the regular female wedding day jitters. For a second, she had almost looked beautiful - yet Inuyasha could not think of her that way. He would not allow himself to. It was better for both of them that way. Besides, Kagome wasn't beautiful at all. She was Kage, the cabin boy, or rather she was Kage the cabin boy.  
  
"Come." He whispered softly as he lead her towards the priest slowly, mindful of her gown.  
  
Kagome bowed her head as she followed him. Her heart was aching right now. Sango and Ayame had assured her that she looked beautiful, even Sesshoumaru had said she looked lovely. She had seen the smiles on the faces of all the guests, had heard the small intakes of air as they gasped. And for a second, just for a mere second, she had seen something flicker in Inuyasha's eyes. But it had quickly dampened and it didn't take a genius to figure out what he was thinking. He probably thought her to be hideous, not worthy of him. She hated feeling like this, feeling insignificant and insecure. She had never felt so low in her life.  
  
Numbly, she let the priests words flow through her, talk of the holiness of marriage. She was surprised she was still able to stand. This was a turning point and she still wasn't sure what the future more like what Inuyasha had in store for her. When it came time for the vows she did her part, she said exactly what she was told to say.  
  
She let the "I do" escape from her lips slowly, softly. Surprised at the way it came out smoothly.  
  
And then, it was done. The priest raised his hands high up into the air and said in a joyous voice. "You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in shock. He didn't just say. . .did he? She had forgotten about this part. Mentally stealing herself, Kagome looked up into the hard golden eyes of Inuyasha as they stared down intensely at her.  
  
He leaned towards her slowly, and Kagome tried not to flinch away.  
  
All she saw was those golden eyes, peering at her, judging her. In this one moment, time seemed to stop, it was as if only she and Inuyasha existed. She could hear the pounding of her heart, the blood coursing through her veins. She felt Inuyasha's warm breath as it fanned against her face, felt the soft brush of his lips on hers. His hands were on her shoulders pulling her closer to him as he kissed her. And just as suddenly as the moment came, it was gone.  
  
Inuyasha stood a few feet away from her, a grim expression on his face. He offered his arm to her and gave her a nod.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
Kagome didn't respond, she merely clung to Inuyasha's arm as he led her back down the aisle. (It was post-tramatic marriage shock.^-^')She held her head high, a bright smile on her face as she walked down the aisle. The smile wasn't for her, or Inuyasha, it was for her friends in the crowd. She needed to make sure they knew she would be ok, even if she wasn't sure of that fact herself.  
  
Kagome couldn't stop the genuine smile that spread across her face as she saw Shippo in the corner of the church. In his hand he held a leash, which was attached to a very excited Rufus. Rufus had a bright red bow tie around his neck, his tail wagged happily back and forth, hitting Shippo lightly in the knee. Shippo gave her a wink and thumbs up as Inuyasha escorted her out of the church and into the bright sunshine.  
  
A carriage stood waiting out in front of the church, two horses and the driver stood patiently waiting for them. "That's the carriage that will take us to Lockhem, Kagome." Inuyasha said softly in her ear. "Say goodbye to your friends and then we shall leave."  
  
Kagome felt her heart clench as those words left his mouth. Lockhem? Where was that? And why did they have to leave so suddenly? Was that part of the deal? She didn't want to leave her friends. Especially not Miroku or Shippo, gods how she would miss them. Sango could, of course, come and visit her because she was a Lady, and it was proper. But she may never see Miroku or Shippo again. Her throat tightened at that thought. They had been her best friends over the last few months. Helping her, supporting her, laughing with her. They had accepted her even though she was a female; Gods how she loved them.  
  
"Is that understood?" Inuyasha asked sternly, gazing down at her from the corner of his eye.  
  
Kagome nodded her head and gave Inuyasha a weak smile. She didn't want to fight him today; there would be enough time for that later.  
  
People streamed out of the church, smiles on their faces. "Congratulations!" rang through the sweet early morning air. Sango rushed up to Kagome, closely followed by Ayame and Kouga, who were holding hands. A small smile came to Kagome's lips at the sight of Ayame and Kouga. It was about time, Kagome had known for a long time that Ayame had a thing for Kouga, it took them long enough to get together.' At least they would probably be happy.'  
  
Sango threw her arms around Kagome's neck and enveloped her in a friendly hug. Tears welled in Sango's chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Oh Kagome, you look so beautiful!" she gushed, standing back to look at her at arms length.  
  
"Sango, are you crying?" Kagome said laughing, her eyes bright.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes "Of course I am you goof! Its not everyday that my best friend gets married!"  
  
"You got that right Sango." Shippo chuckled as he came up next to Kagome.  
  
"Makes me wish for a family of my own," Miroku joined in looking straight to Sango.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Sango rolled her eyes towards him. "You have to always turn all attention towards you ."  
  
"No," He answered holding up a hand to stop her rant. "Only in the presence of..."  
  
"You better stop now, we don't want any bloodshed." Shippo whispered to him yanking his arm hard.  
  
  
  
"Fair enough," The monk replied releasing his arm from his friends grasp. "So what is the next step for the young couple?"  
  
At that Kagome's eyes dropped to the ground. How could she tell them?  
  
"Lady Kagome and Inuyasha will be returning to Lockhem, my late fathers keep." Sesshoumaru's rich masculine voice cut through the conversation like a knife through butter.  
  
Shippo wrinkled his nose. "That's it? Yer jus' gonna live in a house? No grand adventure or nothing? Shucks Kage, I thought ya had more in ya!"  
  
Kagome let out a soft laugh "I'm afraid not Shippo, my adventuring days are over- I think I've had quite enough as it is. Though you are all welcome to visit whenever you wish. I'm sure I could do with the company."  
  
"I'm sure ya could do with the company too, I wouldn't want to be around that ornery bas- . . I mean, Inuyasha all the time either." Shippo muttered.  
  
Miroku cast a quick glance at Sango before he thoughtfully rubbed his chin.  
  
"As sailors under Captain Sesshoumaru's command, Shippo and I are honor bound to return for our comrades left on the island. When that is over, I think. . . I think I should like to settle down. Start a family. To do that I would need to find a respectable job, with good pay. Perhaps as a monk for a certain keep's shrine."  
  
Kagome couldn't keep the grin from her face. Clasping her hands together she let out a giggle of delight.  
  
"Oh Miroku, that would be perfect!"  
  
But the look Sango happened to be giving Miroku did not go unnoticed by Kagome. As soon as Miroku mentioned wanting to start a family a look of longing, anger and jealousy had flashed in her friend's brown eyes. A smirk came to Kagome's lips as an idea formed in her head. Yes, it was perfect- everything would be just perfect in two months time. Sango, being her best friend, would just HAVE to come for a visit to see her new home. And the journey to the island would only take a month at the most. Yes, perfect indeed.  
  
Shippo sighed and scratched the back of his head ruefully  
  
"I don't think I could stand losing both of m' best friends. . ."  
  
Kagome sobered a bit at that thought. It was true, if Miroku and herself were both gone, Shippo would be alone. . .  
  
"Well, I'm sure if you wanted to, I could always use another soldier to protect my castle"  
  
Shippo smiled, but it was one that didn't quite reach his eyes- a sad smile that held more grief then joy. "No, but thank you Kage, I don't think I could stand to be away from the sea that long. Land 'aint the place fer me- my heart, my spirit belongs to the sea."  
  
Miroku clapped a heavy hand on Shippo's back.  
  
"What a poet, I didn't know you had it in you Shippo."  
  
Kagome worried her bottom lip between her teeth, a habit –it seemed- she would never outgrow. Glancing down she saw that Shippo still held Rufus's leash in his hand, the dog sat faithfully at his feet.  
  
"The dog seems to be accustomed to life at sea, it would be a shame to take him away from that so abruptly." Sesshoumaru interjected noticing the line of Kagome's stare.  
  
Kagome's eyes flickered to his and immediately she knew that Sesshoumaru was planning something, or rather- trying to help her plan something.  
  
"Yet," he continued when Kagome said nothing "Lady Kagome is obviously attached to the animal, so one could not simply just take the animal from her."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in realization.  
  
"Shippo, would you be able to do me a favor? Would it be possible for you to take Rufus with you to rescue the rest of the crew? I mean, a new keep is no place for a young dog like Rufus to be. And I think this adventure will be good for him. Of course, you would have to bring him back to me- maybe after you rescue the crew."  
  
Shippo nodded his head "Uh, sure Kage."  
  
"Hey I have an idea! You can bring him back when Miroku comes to Lockhem, that way we'd all be together again for a short while!" Kagome said with a delighted whisper.  
  
A large smile split across Shippo's face. "Yea! Sounds like a plan Kage!" Shippo cheered as he clapped Miroku on the back.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and smiled at Shippo's antics. "Now look what you've gone and done- they'll be wound up for the next day or so. But will you be here to deal with them? I think not."  
  
"Ha, but either will you! Don't you think it's about time you let your father know your safe and alive?"  
  
"Aye, I'll be doing that after I see you two newly weds off." Sango said with a wink, staring over Kagome's shoulder.  
  
A warm hand was placed heavily on her shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze.  
  
"It is time." Inuyasha's whispered words filled her ears as his breath fanned against her cheek.  
  
Oh dear, she didn't want to leave- not now. But what choice did she have?  
  
Giving her friends another quick series of hugs, she even managed to get one out of Sesshoumaru, Kagome said her tearful goodbyes as she made her way over to the carriage and her waiting husband who stood patiently outside of it.  
  
"Goodbye! Come visit soon!" Kagome called over her shoulder as Inuyasha grabbed her arm and hoisted her into the carriage, mindful of her gown.  
  
Inuyasha inwardly rolled his eyes, the wench was already inviting guests over and she hadn't even seen the keep yet. Typical.  
  
"Bye Kagome!" Ayame called  
  
"Write me soon Kagome!" Sango's voice soon followed.  
  
"You two have fun now you hear!? Take it easy and go slow- I hear the best position is. . ."  
  
An audible thump and muffled yell soon followed Miroku's cut off statement.  
  
"C'ya in a few months Kage!" Shippo shouted, waving goodbye at the carriage that made its way hastily down the cobble stone road.  
  
Inside the carriage Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed.  
  
"In a few months? Care to explain that Kagome?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
First and foremost I would like to thank Kim who was my beta reader for this chapter. DAMN she did a good job. I'd say she wrote about a fourth of this chapter, and wrote it well. I wouldn't have continued with this chapter or story at all if it wasn't for her –writers block will do that to you- she fixed up the crappy chapter I gave her and embellished it! So now its beautiful, well worded crap! ^_^ Well, the stuff I wrote anyway. Sorry about the ending- I know it's not as Cliff hangerish as your used to but hey, what can I say?  
  
Kudos is changing my friends, indeed it is. For now on I will only answer questions asked about the story or just questions in general excluding the typical "Whats going to happen next!" or "have you no soul!?" lol ^_~ And you know what, I noticed that my "kudos" is catching on! That's what other authors are calling their response thingies now! ^_^ I'm so happy! ^_^ Kudos:  
  
lillianna unknown onti7 Sha Gojyo matchmaker4peeps sweetdaeth ForbiddenElf . firehottie FireAngelWarrior Anandria Dragon Tears Wing Briar Noir silverstar-moink MousaS (daringnottogo@aol.com) SimplyTurquoise kelsie Danielle Pia Bartolini :Thank you, I think I'm going to do that for now on. . well, list everyone and answer only a few questions. ^_^ NervHQ chezzy cake bonessasan ArtificialWatermelonFlavoring inuyoukai1685 dee BRITTANYYYYYYYYY HieiandTouyaLover Chelsea Deanne blazingnymph7 Ryouya-Kyuuketsuki Angel81 Cyndy ded tessa3 BlueEyedKorean SarahlovesDBZ sashlea GothicBlacre ObsedianFox13 : Omg, now you have me thinking about it . IYB Junsui ConstantElation tise CrystalBlueSeraph drake220 ebonyangel inuXkag4eva animeprincezz DarkAngelPrincess Eadha Ohn : OUCH! What was that for? It wasn't that bad was it? cool20 Mx2mnm emlillaa :You and the rice. . . kaekoe foxshadow luna-night inutikidudez sokoski The Girl Who Cried Oro Max Pixiebelle Jamaican Insanity Lover flare2 kairinu Kawaii Youkai miss*shay : You are amoung the few who actually asked me a question ^_^ Yay! Ok my update timing varies, because it really depends on the mood I'm in and if I have writers block or not. Writing as a career is definitely something I want to look into, though I don't think I could pull it off. I need to seriously work on my writing style before that could ever happen O.O And I've been writing since I was little, but really started writing in the fifth grade when I won a school competition. ^_^ There I answered all 3 of your questions! ^_^ strawberrygirl al-khidr lover thunder-girl1 Silvershark Kisamadesu Sora Moto nekochan614 fuzzy purple thing FanelianHalfDemonDragon LtlSwimmerGurl Life's Little Irony Medatsu setsuna-3000  
  
Thanks everyone for your reviews! I love you guys soo much *sniffles*  
  
OOO By the way, I'm thinking about starting a mailing list type of thingy. So when I update I'll email you! ^_^ If you want to join ye gots to email me though! Kittygirlr@aol.com. Its that simple, just click it and say "Put me on the mailing list" and poof, your there ^_~ Well, buh byez! 


	17. Author's Note

I know it's been a while, which is why I am writing this AN, and I'd like to apologize for that. Between school and work, I haven't had much time for anything- let alone writing. I work two jobs, go to college and I'm not even eighteen yet. I'm pretty busy, but somewhere in between my work and school I do find time to jot down a couple of paragraphs here and there. I also have to admit that these paragraphs are quit horrible and need some serious revising (which I am in the process of doing .) but what can I say, I'm a bit rusty. I'd like to thank all the reviewers who have kept with this fic and have urged me to update (or at least post an AN and let ya'll know what the hell is going on). There should be an update within a month (once again- I have very little time for writing). Thank you all and I'm sorry about the wait.

But let me also say this to that one reviewer who definitely pushed my buttons (meaning irritated the hell out me) ...Shhhhhhhh. That's right- I said it. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you read my fic and you enjoyed. I'm happy that you cared enough about it to review it. Thanks. But the next time you try to school me, or feel the need to tell me that I haven't updated a fic as if I'm some sort of idiot, do so with a touch of grammatical flare. I had to read that twice to understand what you were trying to say. As for the amount of time I need to update MY fic... your damn right I needed two years. Hell, I need another month to pop this sucker out. What it all boils down to is this. Don't question me. Don't talk down to me. And try to use spell check once in a while- it works wonders.

Thank you all again!

Sarah


End file.
